Twist of Fate
by AZBella07
Summary: Nine People, Four relationships. What obstacles will they have to overcome to find happiness? ExB, AxJ, EmxR, CxE, Jacobx?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one! **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, JMeyer. She did a wonderful job guiding me in the right direction and helping me perfect this chapter**

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

The Britney Spears song that played on Rosalie's car radio was annoying me. Although turning it off meant I would have to listen to Angela talk about her wedding plans – again. I am incredibly happy that Angela is getting married, but anyone would be irritated after spending hours upon hours listening to every detail involved with planning a wedding. It doesn't help that my own prospects for marriage are looking bleak.

I stared out the window, watching the rain drops zig and zag down to the black rubber where the window and door met. Angela was sitting in the back seat droning on about the exact color of pink she wants our dresses to be. Salmon, rose, and carnation all looked like pink to me. I wasn't sure what the difference was exactly. I glanced up and my eyes met Rosalie's in the rearview mirror. She rolled her eyes and winked at me, commiserating in my boredom. I heard her sigh quietly, although I was fairly certain Angela missed it as she was debating the differences between strapless, halter, and cap sleeve gowns. Verona wasn't close enough and of course being rush hour we were at a stand still on the 46.

"So, Angela, Jess is meeting us there right?" I asked. Secretly hoping she would stop talking about the color pink.

"That's what she said. I still don't know why Jess didn't just drive to Verona with us."

I knew exactly why Jess opted to drive herself and I wished I had thought of a good excuse to join her. The wedding planning discussions were getting old, but I couldn't tell Angela that. So instead I lied. "She wanted to drive in since she had a few errands to run for Mike."

Angela seemed to believe that so she just continued talking. She reached over and placed her wedding planner on her lap. It tripled in size since I last saw it. She started talking about bouquets, hers specifically. She wondered aloud if ivory dahlias would match the shade of cream she had chose for the chair covers. I sighed quietly and went back to the raindrop race on the window. After a couple of seconds my cell phone rang. Normally I'd let it go to voicemail when I was busy but I knew it was probably Jacob and I welcomed the distraction. A quick glance confirmed it was Jacob.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells," he greeted using the nickname only he could get away with using. "Whatcha up to tonight? Want to grab a bite to eat? I'll come meet you and Rosalie in Hoboken."

I rolled my eyes, his forgetfulness astounded me. I remember telling him yesterday that Rosalie and I would be busy helping Angela with wedding details.

"We're with the girls, wedding stuff tonight. I'll call you later tonight if it's not too late okay?"

"Oh, that's right you did mention that. Hey, is Rosalie right there, can I talk to her?"

"Um, she's driving," I said, as Rosalie put her hand out towards me indicating she wanted to talk to him. Normally the thought of someone talking on the phone while driving made me anxious. However, given the fact that we were stuck in the middle of a traffic jam and not even moving, I figured it would be okay. "Hold on Jake, she wants to talk to you."

I handed her the phone and strained to hear what he was saying. Jacob and Rosalie were friends but only because of me. They weren't the type to call each other or get together if I couldn't, so needless to say I was suspicious. I couldn't hear what he was asking but Rosalie's side of the conversation left much to be desired.

"Yeah I know," she mumbled. "Ok I will tonight. Okay, okay later." She passed me the phone letting me know he hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked, not hiding my confusion.

"Your birthday," she stated matter-of-factly. I was actually surprised she admitted that. She knew I wasn't crazy about celebrating birthdays.

"Oh, what about it? You're not planning anything, are you? I told you I didn't want to do anything."

"We never listen to you any other year why would we listen this year?" she smiled smugly at me.

"True, well, what's the plan then?" I asked indifferent. I knew it wouldn't help to be angry; they would still do what they wanted.

"Dinner at Sushi Lounge then off to 14th and Hudson for dancing and drinks. Are you in Ang?" she asked, glancing towards the backseat.

"No, I can't on Saturday. Ben and I already have plans." Angela didn't sound upset. She hated going to clubs and dancing almost as much as I did.

"Well then that makes me, you, Jake, Jessica, and Mike. I also invited Jasper to come along," Rosalie told me enthusiastically.

"Why can't we reschedule when Angela and Ben can come too. It wouldn't be fun unless we were all there," I suggested in hopes I could prolong this agony for another week or two.

Angela dashed my hopes, "No don't reschedule for us, we can plan something another time as well. I wish we could come but Saturday night is the only night that the band we want for the wedding has available to meet with us. We will be able to listen to them play for an hour and I really don't want to lose the opportunity. I'm sorry Bella."

I didn't even bother responding to that. I knew arguing with Rosalie about it would get me nowhere. They always got their way. I was fine with dinner; I knew that would be fun. It was the club that I wasn't excited about. I wouldn't call myself graceful, and neither would anyone else. Before I could continue to dwell on it Rosalie was pulling her BMW M3 into a parking spot.

Jess waved from the front of the shop and greeted us as we came closer, "Hey girls! I've been waiting for forty-five minutes. Was there a lot of traffic?" she said while reaching out to give us all hugs.

"Yes," I said, hugging her back. "It was awful."

"Sorry you had to wait Jess," Rosalie said.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Let's get going. We have a lot of dresses to look through and we only have an hour until they close," Angela said anxiously.

We walked through the door of the bridal shop and were greeted immediately. The consultant was an older woman who was very pleasant. Rosalie, Jess, and I went right to the racks of dresses and began browsing. Angela spoke to the consultant and let her know all the pertinent information regarding the wedding. She had agreed to let us pick the style of dress but she had full veto power. Which, in my opinion, was just a nice way of saying she was picking the dress.

Angela looked through the designers' books to find the right color. After she settled on French Pink for the color, our consultant, Janice, led us to the section we would be able to find dresses in our chosen color. We decided on a simple dress. It was a strapless, a-line style with darker pink sash around the waist. There was a small rhinestone flower on the sash that I found to be a bit much, but everyone else loved. For a bridesmaid dress, it was surprisingly perfect. We did not expect to find a dress that would look flattering on all of us. It made me feel a little bit better about this whole wedding fiasco. At least I would look nice.

We decided to skip dinner and head home. Angela was going to ride back with Rosalie and I to Hoboken then take a train into Manhattan. I wasn't looking forward to another thirty minutes of wedding conversation. Jessica must have realized this and decided to offer Angela a ride home.

"Angela, why don't you ride into Manhattan with me? I'm already going that way. There is no need for Rosalie and Bella to make the trip in just to turn right back around," Jess asked.

"That would be great. I hate taking the train at night. I always have to wait so long after seven o'clock. Rosalie, you don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. Why would I? This is easier for everyone," Rosalie said.

After we said our goodbyes and made promises to talk soon we all got into our vehicles. Rosalie and I drove most of the way in silence, letting the soothing jazz music fill the car. It had been a long day, Tuesdays always were. Department meeting in the morning, then four out of six periods of Sophomore classes, a lunch duty, and then the literary magazine meeting after school. I did not get home until 4:30pm and only had thirty minutes to relax before the shopping trip with the girls.

I was exhausted and relished the need for silence. Rosalie understood this, and didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless conversation. The two of us could peacefully sit in the car, not speaking, and still feel comfortable.

I would consider Rosalie to be my best friend, although that was not always the case. I had known her since grade school, but a friendship never really blossomed until a few years ago. We got to know each other again through her brother Jasper, who also teaches at Hoboken High School. He invited me out to dinner one night and Rosalie came along. The two of us hit it off and moved in together a few months later.

We arrived home in thirty-five minutes. We lived in a quiet neighborhood in Hoboken. We were walking distance from Washington Street, the main street in Hoboken, which meant parking spots in the evening were scarce. Rosalie was fairly lucky and found a parking spot on our street. We walked up to our building, a beautiful old brownstone that was gutted and remodeled by the current owners. We were on the third floor which was nice because we never had to worry about people making noise about us. On the second floor lived a young married couple and the first floor was an older widowed man. We considered ourselves lucky to have nice, quiet neighbors.

We walked through our front door and slowly made our way up the steps. I unlocked the door to our apartment and we made our way inside. Our apartment was definitely suited to Rosalie's taste more than my own. When we moved in we decided Rosalie could decorate. I didn't care what everything looked like, my only stipulation was that the sofa is comfortable, and it was. We painted the living room and hallway a warm brown tone and our floors were light hardwood. On all the walls were pictures of us with friends and family. The kitchen was the one room we didn't do much too. The walls were a pale yellow and the cabinets matched the floor in the rest of the house. The floor was tiled white.

We mumbled goodnights to each other, both too tired to sit and talk like we normally would. I slowly stumbled into my room. This was the only room I insisted Rosalie do nothing with. I wanted to decide what my haven was like. I painted the walls and ceilings a light blue. The floors were also hardwood and I had a light brown and blue area rug in the middle of the room. There was nothing hanging on the walls but there were two bookshelves full of books and another large stack of books on the floor waiting for a home. My bedroom furniture and desk were white antiqued wood. I had a queen size bed in the middle of the room and a dresser and mirror across from it against the largest wall. My armoire was in the corner, it was home to a television I hardly turned on. My desk was big enough to hold my laptop with a small amount of space for me to work on. It usually ended up being a catch-all.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only 8:45pm. I had papers to grade which I had been putting off all week. They were the assignments the students had for over the summer. They had to read one book from a list of ten and write a 1,000 word essay about it. It was mindless busy work for them and they were never any good. I decided to put it off for another day.

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajama pants and a tank top. I went into the bathroom to wash my makeup off and brush my teeth. When I was done I went back into my room and opted to fall asleep. My overactive mind was having a hard time calming down. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes to relax. Within minutes I was sound asleep.

**A/N: Read and Review...please with a cherry on top**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two...I have upt o Chapter 6 written and beta'd so I will** **be posting quickly up to that point. I don't think I will post them all today though.**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, it's time for dinner!" my mother called from the dining room.

"I'll be right there," I replied turning the television off. I made my way to the dining room and sat down at the table next to my father. I owned my own house three blocks away but I still enjoyed coming to my parents' for dinner whenever I could find the time.

I was in the middle of my residency with pediatrician's office in Hoboken. Thanks to my father's connections I was able to do most of my residency in the doctor's office working with patients and only had to do hospital rounds once or twice a week. The office had three doctors that rotated shifts so they had office hours from seven in the morning until seven at night. I typically stayed in the office the whole time so I could work with all the doctors. Tuesdays was the only day I left at four. It became somewhat of a habit for me to come over for dinner on Tuesdays, unless of course something better came up.

"Where's Alice tonight?" I asked wondering where my sister was. I hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks which was unusual. Even if I didn't come over once a week I at least saw Alice once a week.

"She's had some work to do for class; she's probably at the university library. She will be home a little bit later," my father told me in between bites of food.

"I see. She's been really busy lately. If I didn't know how busy she was with school I would assume she was avoiding me." I was only joking but I missed my little sister. We'd have to plan something soon.

We mostly ate in silence. Every so often my father would ask me a question about my residency. Was I enjoying working in Pediatrics? Did I prefer my hospital rounds or being in the office seeing patients? Did I come across any interesting cases? I knew he only asked to be polite. He was the Dr. Carlisle Cullen and he knew the doctors I worked with very well. He didn't need to ask me to know how well I was doing. He also asked for my mother's benefit. She always loved hearing how much I was enjoying my residency and working with patients. I have wanted to be a doctor ever since I was young. I chose pediatrics in medical school. After a few minutes of "talking shop" my mother changed the topic of conversation.

"Carlisle dear, I know it's still early in the year but I was wondering if you knew if we'd be able to go to the cabin for Thanksgiving weekend?"

My mom loved going to our cabin in the Poconos for Thanksgiving weekend. We've had the cabin since I was a kid and when we were younger we would invite our friends with us for the whole weekend for company. As we got older it became more of a tradition for my friend Emmett to join us. They didn't even ask if he was coming anymore, they just assumed he'd be there. Every couple of years they would also invite another couple along. They enjoyed entertaining and we definitely had the room in the cabin to do so. We would go skiing, snowboarding, and on the Saturday we were there we'd always have a party and invite the families from the neighboring houses and cabins.

"I'm not sure yet. As of now I have a convention for heart disease the following week. I will probably be busy preparing for that. Alice, Edward, and Emmett can still go for the weekend though," my father answered her, a look of apology in his eyes.

"That's fine I understand. We can always make plans to go another weekend, just the two of us. Edward, if you do decide to go, don't leave until Thursday night or Friday morning. We should at least spend the holiday as a family," she told me.

"Absolutely mom, I agree. I wouldn't want to spend Thanksgiving Day up there without you guys. It wouldn't be the same."

After dinner was over I helped my mom clear the table. When everything was cleared I went into the living room to play the piano. My parents bought this piano for me when I turned eight and decided I loved my piano lessons. I wasn't able to bring it with me when I moved due to space constraints. Whenever I came over I always tried to play. My mother loved hearing me play so I normally would play three or four songs after dinner. I got half way through one song when I heard the front door open.

"Hello Mom, Dad! I'm home." She called out to them. Before she could disappear into her bedroom I raced to the foyer and scooped her up into a hug. Considering she was only 4'11" it wasn't hard to lift her.

"Ali, I've missed you! Come talk to me!"

"Okay just let me go Edward. I can hardly breathe when you hug me that way." I put her down and we walked into the living room and sat on the white suede sofa. "So what's new Edward? It feels like it's been weeks since we've seen each other."

"Because it has been weeks," I told her, rolling my eyes. "Nothing new though. Working in the pediatricians' office is harder than I expected it to be. The patients are different than at the hospital. Since the doctor is their regular doctor, the parents tend to be more difficult."

"How so?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, for instance, today a young mother brought her three year old in for a well visit. She suspected her child had hearing problems. I asked her if it was a recent occurrence. Of course she said it was. Well I checked his ears and they were full of wax. I don't think she ever cleaned her child's ears. When I explained that was the problem she insisted we write her a referral for a specialist. Not only is it going to be a waste of her time but she's going to subject her poor child to tons of tests to make sure nothings wrong."

"That's frustrating," Alice commented.

"Yes, but it's also rewarding to be able to make a kid laugh and smile or to be able to reassure them when they aren't feeling well. Enough about me though, how are your classes?"

"Oh they are okay. Already kicking my butt this early in the semester but I'll deal with it," she smiled. She was always so optimistic and full of life. She didn't seem to let anything get her down, which was contagious sometimes. "How's Emmett doing? I haven't seen him in awhile either."

"He's doing great. He's meeting me at my place in a little while I actually have to get going," I said as I started to get up.

"Mind if I tag along, I don't feel like hitting the books already," she asked hopefully, knowing I wouldn't turn her down.

"Sure, sure but we have to leave now or he'll get mad I made him wait so long."

We went into the sitting room and said good night to mom and dad then walked outside into the warm September evening. Since I lived so close I never drove here unless it was raining or snowing. We walked for half a block in silence which was very unlike Alice.

"You alright Alice? You're not talking my ear off?" I smirked as I teased her.

She smacked my arm playfully, "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired already. I really regret not taking the summer off so I could relax. I was in such a rush to get my MA I didn't stop and think. I've been back in school for twelve months and still have three more to go. At least I'll graduate in December," she vented.

She was in the middle of a story about her one class when we approached my apartment building. Emmett was already sitting on the steps in front of the door. He heard our footsteps and looked up at us. He was ready to pounce on me for making him wait for the whole fifteen seconds he had probably been sitting there for. It couldn't have been longer then that or he would have called me. He looked like he was about to start but then he saw Alice.

"Ali! Long time no see how are you?"

"I'm doing great Emmett and yourself?" she asked politely. Alice liked Emmett well enough but I know she was slightly intimidated by him. Emmett was 6'6" tall, and big. He had played football from the time he was fifteen years old until he graduated college and still worked out on a daily basis. He towered over Alice in every sense.

"I'm great. I didn't expect to see you tonight what a pleasant surprise. And Eddie," he said using the nickname I despised, "don't ever keep me waiting like that again. I may not be so patient next time and your pretty little silver Volvo might bear the brunt of my impatience."

"You wouldn't dare touch it so stop threatening me. You know as well as I do that you haven't been out here that long," he loved threatening violence as often as he could. In reality he was a big teddy bear.

I walked to the front door and unlocked it letting us all into the house. The house had easy roof access from my bedroom balcony. On warm summer nights I'd sit up there and just stare of at the lights of New York in the distance.

I made my way into the kitchen, the only room that wasn't a mess, and grabbed us three Miller Lights and a bag of pretzels. As I walked back into the living room I looked around disgusted with myself for being such a slob. I used to pride myself on being neat and orderly. That was before I started my residency. When I got home I had no energy or desire to clean, cook, or do laundry. Aside from the mess I loved my house. I bought it when I was twenty-four, thanks to my parents for giving me the down payment as a graduation gift. My mother helped me renovate and decorate. Thanks to her connections in the design world because of her design company that wasn't a huge expense.

The living room has pale green walls and dark hardwood floors. I have a black leather sofa and recliner. I also have a black suede love seat. I love having people over when I can so lots of seating was important. I had a 46" television with surround sound. The surround sound had IPod hookups so it also acted as a stereo.

Emmett already had the television on and he was flipping through the channels so quickly it was a wonder he knew what was even on. I handed them their beers and put the bag of pretzels on my glass top coffee table.

"So Edward, how is Tanya?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine I suppose. I haven't spoken to her or seen her in two weeks so I wouldn't know," I answered stiffly and glared at Alice. She knew I hated discussing this topic of conversation. Tanya was a friend, with benefits. She was always pressing for us to take our relationship to the next level. I tried to avoid that as much as possible. Alice knew this.

"Oh big brother, when are you going to realize she is looking for more."

"Never, because I don't think of her that way," I said that last part a little too abruptly to make Alice realize the conversation was over. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Now Eddie, I know you can be dense every once in awhile. But do you really think Tanya doesn't have a thing for you?" Emmett loved helping Alice tease me about the Tanya situation.

"Will you two just stop?" I asked exasperated. "Tanya is attractive, but I don't see her in that way. We are just friends, that's it. End of discussion."

"For now," Alice said as she took a sip from her beer. I wasn't sure if she meant Tanya and I were just friends for now or the conversation was only over for now. I didn't dare ask in case she had plans to continue the conversation.

We sat around and made small talk. We watched some crappy reality tv show for about 30 minutes. All of a sudden Emmett burst out, "What are we doing this weekend man?" He always wanted to make plans so far in advance.

"The weekend is a long ways away. We don't have to decide now."

"No, we'll decide now. Actually I already did, we're going to 14th and Hudson in Hoboken. You down Alice?" he asked looking at her waiting for a response.

"Definitely! I haven't gone to a club since I started school again. I wouldn't miss this," Alice answered excitedly.

"Fine, fine. We've decided." I said annoyed. "Since you're both here, mom and dad might not be going to the cabin this year. It'll just be us. I think a party might be in order. We can even invite some of our friends up for it."

"Awesome," Emmett shouted pumping his fist in the air. "Party time!"

"I knew you'd say that. Alice, I'm sure you want to plan it all."

"Even better, you know how to throw together a party Ali. Just make sure there are lots of hot girls there," he smirked winking at Alice. She started giggling.

"Of course Emmett I'll round up the hottest in New York City for you."

We hung out for a couple of more hours. Every so often Emmett would flip through the channels again. He finally stopped at a rerun of South Park. No matter how old we got we always thought this show was funny. They eventually decided it was time to go home. Alice refused a ride from Emmett and walked home alone. I waited for her to text me to let me know she was home. When she finally did I got ready for bed.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, my sanctuary. This by far was my favorite room of the house. The walls were painted a light grey and I had a dark blue carpet installed. The furniture was cherry wood and was big enough to not make the huge bedroom look empty. I had a king size bed with a blue and grey duvet. There was a dresser and a chest. I had a full length mirror on the wall next to my bathroom door. There was a huge walk-in closet that was full of clothes, thanks to Alice and her addiction to shopping.

Across from the bedroom door was a set of french doors that led out on to a small balcony. There wasn't much room out there but I enjoyed going out there and lying on the floor. I would look up at the night sky for hours that way.

To the left of the French doors was my en suite bathroom. It was almost as big as the bedroom. I had a stall shower with glass doors and a huge whirlpool tub. The tile in there was slate gray on the floors and half way up the walls. The rest of it was painted off white. The tub and sink with black with silver fixtures.

Most people my age thought my house was too elaborate and in a boring neighborhood for someone so young. When I bought it wasn't thinking of the present. I bought it with the future in mind. I wanted to stay here as long as possible. When I eventually had a family I wanted it to be here. I had enough room for a family with three bedrooms and two and a half baths I'd be set.

After I washed my face and brushed my teeth I sat out on the balcony for a few minutes to unwind. I went back into the bedroom and relaxed on the bed. I didn't plan to fall asleep but the day proved too much for me. I fell asleep before I could even try to wake myself up.

**A/N**:** And we've met Edward, Alice, and Emmett! Hope you liked it...review and let me know, or Emmett will scratch Edward's Volvo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The jarring screech of my alarm jolted me out of sleep. I turned to my left and glared at the red numbers taunting me. I wanted it to be 4:00AM so I could sleep for two more hours. Since that wasn't going to happen I rolled onto my back and spent about five minutes rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I got out of bed and made my way through the dark hallway to the bathroom. I got in the warm shower and immediately began washing my hair and body. When the soap was thoroughly rinsed off I stayed under the water. I was in a trance, letting the warmth relax me. I snapped out of it when the water ran cold. I shut off the water, wrapped my hair in a towel, and slipped my robe on. I brushed my teeth and went back to my bedroom to get ready for work.

I looked through my closet in frustration. I definitely need to do laundry at some point this week. I was being forced to wear clothing that was a few years old since all my newer stuff was sitting in the hamper. Thank goodness I didn't gain any weight in the last couple of years. I chose a pair of grey boot cut dress pants and a ¾ sleeve pink sweater. I slipped on my black ballet flats to complete the ensemble. I stood in front of the mirror and groaned. My hair was a tangled mess and I mentally chastised myself for not brushing it before I went to sleep. I ran a dollop of mousse through it. I decided to dry it with my hair dryer so I wouldn't have wet hair all morning. I skipped makeup and just applied some lip gloss on my lips. Wearing makeup was not something I enjoyed. It's not that I thought I was a raving beauty without it, I just thought it was unnecessary for everyday.

Rosalie was always trying to get me to make more of an effort but I didn't see the reason. She hated that about me. She was a natural beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyday, regardless of her plans, she would spend at least an hour applying makeup. Yet, it always looked like she wasn't wearing any. I didn't see the point. But then again I wasn't like Rosalie. I was ordinary.

When I thought I looked presentable for work I headed out into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and ate it while I gathered my things. When I had my bag full of all my essentials for the day I headed out the door. I didn't own a car of my own. I would have liked to buy a car but it was an expense my budget couldn't handle right now. So, I would walk the two blocks to the high school everyday. The walk was pleasant and always helped me clear my mind. On the days I wasn't running late I would sit in the park and read for a little while. Usually whatever book I was reading for pleasure at the time. If it happened to be raining, Jasper would come by and pick me up.

I arrived at the school with only a few minutes to spare until the homeroom bell rang. There were small groups of students in front talking and laughing, some of them shouting hello to me as I passed. I walked through the halls and made my way to my classroom. Homeroom and the first three periods passed without much fanfare. I taught sophomores and they tended to be very apathetic about the whole high school experience. It was partly because the newness of high school was over and they weren't close to the graduating, so they just didn't care.

At the end of third period I made my way to the teacher's lounge to meet Jasper for lunch. On Wednesdays we both had fourth and fifth periods free. Once a month we would take that time for ourselves and have lunch together outside of the school. I walked in and spotted him sitting on the sofa, a textbook on his lap. I couldn't tell if he was actually reading it or just using it has a prop to avoid Maria.

Maria was about ten years older than us and didn't hide the fact that she was attracted to Jasper. She was also the head of the History department. He tried to avoid her as much as someone could avoid their boss. She never caught on that he didn't want to speak to her.

"Jasper, I've been thinking about the Civil War assignments for the Juniors. I have some great ideas about it that I would love to share with you," she said tried to engage him in conversation.

"Maria, I'd love to, but I'm on my way out with Bella. Can we discuss this another time? Perhaps during the History meeting later?"

"Sure, actually maybe we can have lunch together one day. So we won't be interr-."

"Jasper," I interrupted. "Are you ready to go? I'm starving today," I winked at him discreetly. He looked at me with so much relief in his eyes you could almost feel it fill the room.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," he jumped up off the sofa. "Bye Maria. We'll discuss that assignment during our meeting later."

"Sure," she answered icily, "whatever you'd like Jasper." She glared at me angrily before we left the room.

We walked through the halls and out of the building in silence. Once we were in the privacy of his Corvette, I laughed uncontrollably.

"And what might I ask is so funny Miss Swan?" he said angrily.

"Oh Jasper, Maria is too much sometimes. Just tell her enough already."

"Believe me I wish I could. I'd get pleasure from telling her enough is enough but she can make my career here pretty miserable. She does have a say in what material I teach and veto power over my lesson plans. I'd rather not get stuck teaching freshman for the next ten years."

"True. You might have to take one for the team then," I giggled. He stared at me but chose to ignore my comment.

"Where to for lunch?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Is the diner okay with you?"

"Yep that's fine," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

We drove to the diner in silence, just letting the music of Frank Sinatra take over the car. I loved driving with Jasper because of his choice in music. Frank Sinatra, Bobby Darin, Elvis Presley, and Dean Martin were staples. He was also a fan of Michael Buble. Jasper said his renditions of the oldies were great. It was relaxing music and different from what Rosalie listened to in her car. Sometimes I wondered, aside from both having blond hair, were they really twins? They were so different. Rosalie was hyper, demanding, and liked to take charge. Jasper, on the other hand, was laid back and just goes with the flow.

When we go to the Malibu diner we were seated immediately. It was still fairly early for the lunch rush. The diner was reminiscent of the 50's diners, a concept that made this place famous. They tried to be like Johnny Rockets without the annoying singing. Our waitress came to greet us and we placed our drink and food order immediately. We ordered our regular lunches, a Chicken Caesar salad for me and a bacon cheeseburger with fries for Jasper. When she walked back to the kitchen to hand in our order we began to talk.

Mostly we talked about school. We talked about the students we both had, our fellow faculty members that we disliked, and our classes in general. It was nice working with someone I was close with. I could complain to him about anything work related and he understood. We especially enjoyed talking about the stupid things the students would do and say. Eventually the topic moved on to my birthday and Saturday night.

"So, excited about Saturday?" Jasper asked, knowing I wasn't the least bit excited.

"Oh yes! Thrilled! I swear your sister and Jake are out of control. What can't they just understand I hate dancing," I fumed.

"Oh come on now Bella. In order to hate it you'd have to know how to dance properly," he didn't even try to hide his mocking tone.

"Don't make fun of me. I can't help how clumsy I am."

"I know I'm just teasing. Saturday will be fun, I promise. Well, it'll be fun for me if I can meet someone to take home," se smiled goofily.

I rolled my eyes and finished eating my salad. When we were both done eating the waitress brought us our checks. I pulled out my wallet to pay my tab and left a tip on the table. We went back to school and the rest of the afternoon passed much the same as the first half did. I was home by 3:15PM.

I always used this time after work to make whatever calls I needed to make or grade papers. I didn't feel like jumping into that task so I opted to call my mother. It had been a few days since we'd spoken. I turned my cell phone on and dialed my mother's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Mom, it's me, Bella. What are you up to?"

"I just got home from work not too long ago. The dentist didn't have any afternoon appointments today so we all left early. What about you?"

"I'm great. School was the same as always. It was a boring day, but when working with teenagers I guess a boring day is a good day."

"That's for sure!" she laughed. "What did you do the last couple of days? We haven't talked since you were over for lunch on Sunday. Did you go with Angela to find bridesmaid dresses?"

"Actually we did. We went to a bridal shop in Verona; I don't remember the name though."

"What do the dresses look like? What color are they?" she asked excited to here all the details. I spent the next twenty minutes explaining every minute detail about the dress. I told her about Angela's dilemma in finding the perfect color. She surprised me by knowing exactly what color French Pink was. When I told her about the dress she squealed with excitement. I was beginning to think that maybe my mother should be in Angela's wedding. She knew how to show the proper level of excitement over the mundane details. When I was done telling her about everything dress related she brought up the subject of my birthday.

"Any big plans for your birthday weekend? You are still planning on coming over on Sunday right? Phil is really excited about the gift we got for you. It was his idea," she explained proudly. Phil was my stepfather. He was a really great guy, a little younger than my mother but he loved her. He used to play minor league baseball but now he was the baseball couch for Becton High School in Carlstadt. My mother and Phil married about seven years ago, three years after my father Charlie passed away. I was happy she found him because she took dad's death very hard, we both did.

"Yep I'll be there. Rosalie and Jake are coming too. That's still okay right?"

"Of course, can Jasper not make it?"

"No, he said thank you for the invite though. We're going out for dinner and then to a club for my birthday Saturday. I think he doesn't plan to be sober by lunch time," I told her.

"Oh to be in my twenties again. Well, I have to go baby. I need to run to the store and pick up something for dinner. I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok Mom. Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye."

I ended the call and immediately dialed Jake at work. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Jacob Black speaking," he greeted professionally.

"Jake, it's Bella," I cut in before we could start the next part of his greeting.

"Bells, what's up? You didn't call me last night."

"I know, sorry, I was exhausted. Come over tonight though. We'll order Chinese and watch a movie or something," I offered.

"Sure, sure. I'll be there. I can't really talk now though. I'm about to walk into a meeting. I'll see ya later."

"Bye Jake," I said before ending the call.

With no one left to call I pulled out my stack of papers that needed to be graded. The papers were easy to grade since none of them were more than two pages long. Of course the font was 14 pt and everything was double spaced. That's what teachers get for assigning work during the summer. The papers were shoddy at best. Even though the papers were not their best work and not an essay grade, I needed to comment on their writing and give them a letter grade. If they received a good grade they could later on opt to use it as extra credit.

When I was halfway through I looked at the clock. It was 6:00pm. I put my papers away and went to change into relaxing clothes. I found a pair of old black yoga pants to wear in my closet and paired it with a yellow tank top. I grabbed my copy of Wuthering Heights from the bookshelf and went into the living room to sit and read. I reread the section we were going to be discussing in class tomorrow so it would be fresh in my mind for discussion. Before I could get halfway through I heard voices in the hallway. It was Rosalie and Jake.

She opened the door and they both came in. Jake was still in his suit from work. He joined me on the sofa, taking off his suit jacket and tie along the way. He threw both over the back of our loveseat.

"Bells! I missed you," he greeted me the same way he always did. Even if we saw each other everyday he always told me he missed me.

"Hey! It's only been a couple of days. How could you miss me?"

"I was bored," he shrugged. "Are we ordering food? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, what do you want? Do I need to grab the menu," I asked.

"No, I'll just have a beef and broccoli and an eggroll."

"What about you Rosalie?" I shouted to her. She was already in her room changing into more comfortable clothing. Her job at an art gallery in New York City required her to be dressed in high fashion everyday. I'm sure after 9 hours and two train rides, her 4" stiletto heels and tight pants were beginning to feel uncomfortable. She always said it was worth it though. She was paid very well and all she had to do was talk to the occasional client and maintain the artist's schedule.

"Chicken with string beans! No almonds!" she shouted her order to me.

I walked into the kitchen to find the phone number and placed our order. When I went back into the living room Rosalie was sitting on the love seat and Jacob was still on the sofa. They were watching and Friends rerun. I sat down on the sofa and Jacob scooted closer to me and flung his arm around my shoulder. Rosalie saw the action and smiled at me. I moved a little further away from him and gave Rosalie a stern look. I knew what she was thinking and I didn't want her to make any comments alluding to Jacob's crush on me. She must have sensed my anxiety because she turned back to the television in silence.

It's not secret that Jacob likes me. We've known each other for a long time, since I was five years old and he was three years old. Our fathers were best friends and would go fishing together or watch sports and go to games together all the time. In high school I did have a crush on him. We were both so shy, and I was embarrassed that he was younger than me, so nothing came from it. When I was a sophomore in college he gained the nerve to ask me out when I came home from spring break. At that point our relationship changed. He was more like a brother to me than anything else. After Charlie died he was a rock for me. That completely changed the dynamic of our relationship. Instead of making me fall for him more, his comfort and support turned the love into something else. I never thought of him that way since.

He still held on hope that I would change my mind but I knew I wouldn't. I thought he was really very good-looking. He was 6'7" with coal black hair and eyes. He had longish hair, but it was much shorter than it used to be in high school. He was very muscular and was in excellent shape. He could have any girl he wanted. However, he only seemed to want me. I felt bad since I didn't really want him as more than a friend. I always hope that he'll meet someone he can love forever one day. He's only 26 but he's set on the idea of me and him. I don't want him to waste time ignoring other girls because of me.

The food arrived before the second episode of Friends was over. I answered the door and paid the delivery man for our food. I brought it upstairs and placed it on the coffee table. Rosalie already grabbed some plates and utensils from the kitchen. We ate our food while we watched television. Every once in awhile something on screen would remind one of us of something and we'd talk for a little bit.

At 8:30pm Jake decided it was time to leave. I helped Rosalie clean up the mess in the living room and we stayed up until 10pm talking. My eyelids started to feel heavy so I excused myself and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my brush on the way out of the bathroom and started brushing it while walking to my bedroom. I got into bed and grabbed my laptop. I checked my e-mail and then shut off my laptop and went to sleep.

**a/n: Read, review, show me some love...or hate if that's your thing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Wednesdays always were long days for me. I would start off the morning at the hospital doing my rounds with the nursery always being my first stop. I would check all the newborn babies and answer any questions the new parents had. After that I would go to the rest of the children's floor and stop in to check on our practice's patients. I would check charts and talk to the children and their parents. After I spent the morning there I would grab lunch in the hospital cafeteria. Normally it was something quick. A bowl of soup or a sandwich was a routine lunch on Wednesdays. After I ate I would head over to the pediatrician's private practice to see patients with Dr. Hanley. I left the office at 7:00PM and stopped at McDonald's on the way to grab something to eat.

Fast food was my normal evening meal that I would grab on the way home. McDonalds, KFC, Wendy's, and Taco Bell were the most frequent places I stopped. I definitely didn't enjoy eating the greasy burgers, soggy fries and bland tacos, but I was always too tired to cook anything.

I got home at 7:30PM and wasted no time relaxing. I got in the shower and took my time in there. I let the water soothe my muscles and calm my mind. It had been a long exhausting day but I reminded myself I was luckier than most. My schedule was more predictable because I didn't have to spend hours and hours at a hospital. I would go to St. Mary's Hospital two mornings a week and one weekend a month I would have to go in on Saturday and Sunday. I was grateful Dr. Hanley agreed to let me do my residency at his practice. I knew it had a lot to do with Carlisle's influence but I was still grateful.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of green plaid cotton pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I wanted nothing more than to have a beer but we drank the last of them yesterday evening.

I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper and a bag of pretzels and went to watch television. I turned on Criminal Minds and sat back on the sofa to relax for the night. A couple of minutes later my cell phone started to ring. I checked the display and saw Tanya's name on the screen. I didn't feel like talking to her or dealing with her tonight so I ignored it. Eventually the voicemail indicator beeped and I ignored that as well. I didn't think I would be able to resist calling her back if I heard her voice pleading for me to let her come over tonight. After about ten minutes my phone beeped, I had a text message. I sighed. I knew what was going to happen now. I checked the message and it was from Tanya.

Edward - I know you're home now. Call or text me. I want to see you tonight! – Tanya

I debated if I should invite her over or not.

Tanya - Sure you can come over tonight. See you in a little bit. – Edward

I knew I would probably regret this decision in the morning. She was becoming more persistent with letting me know she wanted more than sex. I didn't want that so I have been trying to avoid her. It was difficult when she was always so willing to come over. It didn't help that it has been a couple of weeks since I've gotten any.

About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. She was standing there looking as sexy as she always did. The denim mini skirt and high heeled sandals she was wearing made her legs look amazing. She had on a white tank top with lace trim that accentuated her perfect breasts and cleavage. Her strawberry blonde hair was curly and rested against her collarbones drawing even more attention to her cleavage. Before she could say hello I pulled her scantily clad body against mine and crushed my lips to hers. She responded eagerly. She placed her hands around my neck and tugged on my hair. I pulled away from her and led her up to my bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind me before pulling her body to mine again.

I opened my eyes and it took me a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room. I heard my cell phone ringing faintly. I knew it was still downstairs and was surprised I could hear it at all. I turned over and Tanya was still asleep next to me. I groaned loudly. The normal cuddling we had after sex was fine with me. I expected it. Normally she left after a little while and I would go to sleep. Tonight I fell asleep with her in my arms. She must have taken that as an invitation to stay the night.

I got out of bed and stumbled around my dark bedroom trying not to trip over the piles of stuff everywhere. I put on my pajama pants and tee shirt. I stumbled around trying to get to the door so I could find my phone. When I got into the hallway I turned on the lights so I wouldn't fall down the steps. I got downstairs and found my phone on the coffee table. It was 1:00AM, I didn't want to wake Tanya up but I didn't want to sleep in the bed with her anymore either. I grabbed a pillow and blanket out of the hall closet and made myself comfortable.

I checked my phone while I was laying there. I missed a call from Emmett three hours ago, he didn't leave a message. Alice called twice, the most recently ten minutes ago. I called her back figuring she was still awake.

"Hello Edward," she answered on the first ring. "Having fun?" she tried to stifle a small laugh.

"Yeah, lots. What do you want? Or did you just call to tease me mercilessly?"

"Nothing, Emmett called me a couple of hours ago wondering if you were here since he couldn't reach you. I figured you were with Tanya so I thought I would bother you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Can I go back to sleep now please?"

"Wait, wait! Don't hang up. Is she still there?"

"Yes, but I'm sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night. I don't want her thinking staying over is okay."

"Oh Edward, when will you learn? As long as you keep seeing her like this she has false hope. That's all I'm going to say about it, for now. Goodnight."

"G'night. Talk to you tomorrow," I hung up the phone and made myself comfortable and quickly feel back asleep.

I woke up in the morning to the sight of a naked Tanya kissing my neck. I closed my eyes hoping she would stop. She didn't.

"Good morning sexy. Why did you move to the couch?" she asked curiously.

"You know why I moved to the couch, Tanya. What time is it anyway?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that she was almost succeeding in turning me on.

"It's 6:00AM. You have to leave by 6:30, right?"

"Yeah so I better get up. You should get going also."

"Um, sure. Listen, I know you don't want me to stay over. I didn't mean to fall asleep. We were just laying there and you fell asleep so quickly. I thought I would just shut my eyes for a little bit then leave. I fell asleep. I'm sorry," she said, looking sad.

We were sitting on the couch at this point. She was still naked, a fact I was trying to ignore. I wrapped the blanket around her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's cool. I understand it happens. I just like to have my own space, ya know? Let's get going I don't want to be late."

I walked to the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I wet my hair a little to try to control the mess. That would last for about an hour before I started running my hands thought it. When I got out of the bathroom Tanya was already standing in the kitchen ready to go. She looked upset.

"Hey come here," I said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't be so upset. You know how it is between us."

"Yeah I know but I was…," she looked down nervously, biting her lip.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll talk to you soon Edward. Call me whenever," she got on her tip toes and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek before walking out the door.

I really felt terrible that it was this way between us. I didn't think of her any other way though. I needed to talk to Alice about this later. I sent her a quick text asking her if she'd be home later. She texted me back letting me know she would and to call her when I got home. With that worry somewhat behind me I got ready to go and headed out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV**

Finally, it was Thursday! The one day of the week that I had completely to myself. No school, no class work to complete, no stress of any kind. I decided to go shopping. A trip to the mall was no different than what I normally did on Thursday but this time I had things to buy. Saturday was quickly approaching and I had nothing to wear for my night out with the guys. I decided I wanted to be the hottest girl in that club. I would have to find something for Edward as well. He'd act like he was annoyed I'm sure, but he'd appreciate not having to worry about it. I don't think he even realized that at least once a week there was something new in his closet.

I made the forty minute drive to the mall in Paramus, my second favorite in the state. I would have gone to Woodbridge Mall but I didn't feel like driving ninety minutes one way today. The drive to Paramus was much nicer anyway. There were trees and the area was much nicer than Woodbridge. If I went to Woodbridge I would have to speed down the turnpike in order to not choke on the smell of factory exhaust. All the chemical plants weren't pretty to look at anyway.

Garden State Plaza was a huge mall. It had two floors, three in the department stores, and was in the shape of a figure eight. The mall seemed to be split into two sections. One side was the higher end department stores, such as Nordstrom's, Lord and Taylor, and Neiman Marcus, along with the higher end boutiques. They also had the pricier restaurants and coffee and snack shops on that side. Godiva was always a must when I came shopping here. The other side of the mall consisted of the moderately priced shops and department stores. There was a Macy's, JCPenney's, and a three floor Old Navy. This was also were the food court was located. On the weekends this mall was crazy. You can't find a parking space easily unless you're lucky enough to arrive when someone else is leaving. I'm usually not that lucky so I try to stick to mid-week shopping trips.

I entered the mall through the food court and made my first stop Gloria Jean Coffee. I purchased myself a grande vanilla latte and a blueberry scone. I sat down at the table in the shop and drank and ate. When I was done I walked over to the Express Men to try and find something for Edward. As I browsed through all the clothing on the racks and shelves I wished he was with me. I would love to make him try everything on so I could see exactly what looked good on him. He would of course complain about that and make himself miserable over it. When the salesman behind the counter asked if I needed help I took the opportunity. He was about the same height and build as Edward and since he worked here he would know how things fit him. I asked his opinion and he led to me a wall of denim jeans and handed me a few pairs that he preferred. I decided on a pair of tastefully faded dark wash jeans. While I was looking over jeans he brought me five different style shirts to look at. There was a long sleeve cotton tee, a light weight sweater, a short sleeve button down, and two different long sleeve button downs. I chose a maroon long sleeve button down top for Saturday night and I also purchased him four long sleeve cotton tees in different colors. With the cool weather approaching I knew he probably wasn't prepared for it. The salesman rang up my purchase, smiling the while time about the huge sale he just made. I thanked him and walked out of the store.

As I walked over to Nordstrom's for my own clothing I looked down at the bags in my hands. I swear sometimes I felt like Edward's mother the way I shopped for him. But he made no effort to dress himself the way I knew he was capable of looking. He would live in bummy jeans and tees all day every day if I would let him. I know he was a busy guy but it was ridiculous. No wonder his only prospect was Tanya. As I entered the makeup department of Nordstrom's I quickly forgot all about Edward and his clothing.

I was only planning on buying a new outfit for myself but I ended up buying so much more. The first stop was the MAC counter. The girl behind the counter talked me into letting her try some eyeshadow on me. I think she was bored and had nothing else to do. I agreed to let her and ended up buying everything she used. Three eye shadows in shades of cream and plum, black powder eye liner, mascara, and the brushes she used to apply it all. I also bought some bronzer since I knew I was running low. The next stop was the clothing department. I tried on outfit after outfit trying to decide on the perfect one for Saturday. I decided on a pair of low rise, white, bootcut pants and a pink halter top. I also picked up a halter dress that was on clearance, two pairs of denim jeans, one light wash and one dark wash, and a few long sleeve tops and sweaters.

The shoe department was next and by far my favorite part. I loved shoes. I had about seventy-five pairs and was always looking for another. I tried on six different pairs and decided to only purchase the pair I needed for my outfit. They were silver wedge sandals that had a strap around the ankle. They would look great with a skirt I had at home as well. While I was there I picked out a pair of black Gucci shoes for Edward to wear on Saturday. I knew he was going to complain about them but I didn't care. I didn't want him wearing the same shoes he wore to work everyday out to a club.

I had done all my shopping that I felt I needed to do but didn't want to leave yet. I stopped in Bath and Body Works to browse. I noticed there new autumn scents had arrived. Of course I couldn't resist. Esme and I now have body wash, lotion, and bubble bath in Pomegranate, Cranberry, and my old favorite White Tea and Ginger. Excited about all my purchases I walked back through the food court, out of the mall, and to my yellow Porsche. I loaded up the back seat with all the bags and headed home.

My parents bought this house when they were first married, and have not been able to part with it yet. Esme always chooses to remodel or redecorate whenever she feels the need for a change. Each time she felt this urge our house would fill up with contractors, painters, plumbers, electricians, and handymen; all working to fulfill her vision. Her current obsession was white on white. We had white carpeting and white furniture, white walls and white picture frames. The entire look was very classic and pristine, but it made me very nervous. I knew it was only a matter of time until I spilled something, ruining the veneer. Normal mothers might be angry if this happened, but not Esme. She would probably be excited. She would take it as an opportunity to try out a new decorating scheme, which would once again fill our home to the brim with workmen. Decorating was not just her passion, it was her career

She had her own interior design company, CEA Interior Design. Very few people realized that the CEA stood for Carlise, Edward, and Alice. When I asked her why she chose that name for the company she explained that we were the most important thing in her life. She wanted to constantly be reminded of us in her daily activities. She said when the days got toughs and felt too long she wanted to remember that we were the reason she was there.

The company was very successful and it was constantly in a state of growth. It started out extremely small. She worked out of the house, in her studio, answered her own calls, billed the clients herself, and processed her own paperwork. As her popularity grew so did her client list. Not only does she have most of the same clients from when she started twenty years ago but her list of clients has grown exponentially since then. She's even worked on some celebrities homes.

The summer between my Junior and Senior year in high school I decided I wanted to help her out. She was excited to see me take an interest in her business. I would go in every morning with her and help her keep everything organized. I would file paperwork, bring her cup upon cup of hot coffee, and answer the phones when the receptionist was on lunch. After two summers of busy work she decided to start letting me help her more. I would go on calls with her, go to various stores to help her pick out fabrics, paints, artwork, and whatever else she needed to complete her work. After I graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in Art History I took a year off from school. I knew I wanted to pursue a Master's degree I was just unsure in what field. Esme suggested I work with her full time while I decided. After only a couple of months of working with her closely I decided interior design was the career for me. I am now twenty-six years old and in three months will have my Master's degree in Interior design. I will be working full-time at CEA and will be able to start designing for clients on my own. I was so excited knowing it was really right around the corner. Esme was excited to know that when she retired the company's doors wouldn't shut for good.

When I walked in the front door I peeked in the kitchen to see if there were any messages. There was one. I walked into the kitchen and hit the button to listen. It was Esme.

"Alice, Carlisle, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be a little bit late tonight so I'll plan on picking pizza up for dinner. See you later."

I picked up the phone and dialed her office. I didn't want to eat pizza so I called to let her know I would take care of dinner.

"CEA Interior Design. How can I direct your call?" Lisa, her assistant, answered the phone in her sweet professional demeanor.

"Lisa, it's Alice, can I speak to Esme please?"

"Absolutely, hold on a moment," Lisa said.

Lisa was really nice and friendly. She was a year older than me and she had a huge crush on Edward. She never let herself become too friendly with us. My mother has invited her over countless times for dinner. I have even tried to strike a friendship with her. I figured she was just trying to remain professional and her crush on Edward would make that hard to do.

"Hello Alice. What's going on? Did you get my message?" Esme answered.

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. I'll cook tonight, You don't need to order pizza."

"Are you sure, you're not too busy?"

"Don't worry about it. It's my free day. I'll cook and it'll be ready when you get home. What time will you be home?"

"I'll be home by seven. See ya then."

I hung up the phone and ran my bags upstairs. I threw them on my bed and headed back to the kitchen. I only had two hours to prepare dinner. I wasn't sure what I should make since I didn't often cook. I opened the fridge to inspect its contents. I needed to make sure we had food before I could cook anything. I noticed a package of chicken breasts on the top shelf of the fridge. Esme must have pulled them out of the freezer before she left this morning. I pulled them out and placed them on the counter. I wasn't sure how to prepare it so I pulled out Esme's recipe book from the kitchen drawer. She had a recipe for Rosemary grilled chicken. I gather all the ingredients and got to work. The marinade was easy, olive oil, fried rosemary, salt, pepper, and minced garlic. I placed the chicken into a Ziploc bag and poured the marinade over it. When it was completely coated I sealed it and placed it in the fridge. I didn't want to make just chicken so I perused Esme's recipe book looking for a good side dish to make. I didn't find anything that looked simple so I decided on a Caesar salad. I made the salad and put it in the fridge. Dinner was pretty much ready. I would just need to grill the chicken before Carlisle and Esme got home.

I went upstairs to my room to sort through my purchases. While I was sorting everything and hanging up clothes in my closet I heard the door open. I looked at my alarm clock. It was only 6:00PM. I assumed it was Carlisle until I heard Edward call from downstairs. I wondered what he was doing here. He never normally came around on Thursdays.

"I'll be right down, Edward," I shouted to him. He didn't respond but I heard him walk into the kitchen.

I went back downstairs and joined him in the kitchen. He was leaning over the fridge with the door open peeking through all the containers.

"Don't you have a house of your own? Or do you only come here to eat?" I teased him.

"Of course I have a house of my own. It just doesn't have any food in it. Except for junk food. But I can't eat pretzels for dinner on my night off. That luxury is reserved for the nights I work until seven or eight," he replied still looking through everything. He spotted the bag of chicken. "Are you cooking?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Maybe I will go home and eat pretzels. I'm still recovering from the last Alice culinary experience."

He was of course referring to the time I attempted to make hamburgers. I thought it would be a simple dinner, instead they turned out terrible. I seasoned them with crushed red pepper but ended up putting a tablespoon instead of a teaspoon. Then when I cooked them the flame was too high and they ended up burnt to a crisp on the outside and raw on the inside. The parts that were edible were too hot from the pepper to eat. Edward wouldn't let me live that down.

"Very funny. I've learned my lesson since then. I just don't cook hamburgers anymore," I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Fine, I'll stay I guess," he said pulled a can of soda out of the fridge.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you usually work until seven?"

"Dr. Hanley only had one appointment tonight. He told me to leave at four. It was a pretty busy morning and afternoon though. I think every kid in Hoboken has a cold. The waiting room was full all day long. At three it emptied out and the phones were pretty slow too. So I was told to leave, get a good night's sleep, and come back in the morning. Doctor's orders," he said smiling at his own stupid joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Your jokes aren't funny," I said while getting myself a glass of water.

"Yeah yeah. How was your day?"

"Great I went shopping." I told him excitedly.

He chuckled, "What am I wearing on Saturday?"

"You know me too well. I bought you a pair of jeans. I also bought you a button down top that will match the jeans and a few long sleeve cotton tees. The button down shirt is for Saturday. You can wear it with the jeans I bought today or with the pair you always where when you go out. I wish you wouldn't but it's your choice. I also bought you a pair of shoes. There Gucci," I said, bracing myself for his anger.

"Gucci, Alice, really? We're going to a club they'll be destroyed by the time we leave with everyone spilling their drinks everywhere."

"Of course Gucci Edward. And you won't destroy them; you'll get lots of use out of them. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"How'd you know I had something to talk about?"

"Well you don't normally ask if I'm going to be home unless you need to talk to me about something. So what is it?" I asked him. Even though I knew it was more than likely about Tanya.

"It's about Tanya," he admitted.

"And," I said, motioning with my hand for him to continue.

"She was over last night."

"And… Edward please just tell me. I don't want to play twenty questions with you."

"Well," he continued, "she spent the night. This morning she seemed like she wanted to say something but stopped herself. I think she was going to bring up the, "let's be more" conversation again." He honestly looked clueless.

"Edward, I'm going to ask you something and I want 100% honesty. No bullshit okay?" He nodded. "Do you see this going anywhere? Can you ever see yourself wanting a real relationship with her?"

"No!" he replied without hesitation. "I've tried to think of her as more when we first started seeing each other last summer. And maybe I did lead her on in the beginning. But then we started sleeping together so quickly. Well, I don't want to date her. She's nice, she's sexy, and she's smart but there's nothing there."

"Have you tried slowing it down?"

"Yes, I've tried that in the beginning. One night last winter she came over. We had already started sleeping together but I was trying to take it a little slower with her. I didn't want to use her or want her to feel like she was being used. We were watching a movie and I wrapped my arms around her and she immediately assumed I wanted to fool around. I tried to resist but she just kept on until I couldn't help it. I am only a guy, ya know."

"Then you need to end it. No exceptions. It isn't fair to her or you to drag this out. She may know what this is right now but she's hoping you'll change your mind. Honestly Edward, I love you and you are my brother but this is wrong. I couldn't imagine someone treating me this way. Not that you're being outright mean to her but emotionally and mentally you are hurting her. How would you feel if I was in Tanya's place and some guy was stringing me along for sex?" I asked him.

"I would kill the asshole that did to you."

"Exactly my point, I know you do not want to hurt her but you are."

"You're right. I knew this was going to have to end sooner or later. I just didn't want to hurt her by ending it."

"Well, you'll hurt her more by not ending it if you know she wants more than you're willing to give."

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate the verbal ass-kicking," he smiled weakly.

I went over and hugged him. "No problem, that's what little sisters are for. I just want you to be happy."

"I should call her now. I don't want to let this go on longer than it has. I don't think I would be able to resist another late night phone call from her."

He walked into the living room to make his phone call. I could barely hear what he was saying. I knew what he was doing, but I was hoping to gauge her reaction based on what he was saying. He never raised his voice, so I knew they weren't arguing, but I'm sure she was upset. I know I would be. When he came back he smiled at me but it never reached his eyes. I knew this had to be hard on him. He didn't want to hurt her. He said she took it well, but from what little I knew about Tanya I had my doubts. I'm sure she would be persistent.

I pulled the salad and the chicken out of the fridge. I set the grill pan on the stove and turned the flame on so it could preheat. I added dressing to the salad and tossed it together. I was about to start grilling the chicken when Edward took the tongs from my hand.

"Why don't you let me handle the meat? I don't feel like food poisoning tonight," he laughed. I pouted and walked towards the cabinets with the dishes.

"Fine, I'll set the table then," I said grabbing the everyday dinnerware from the cabinet. This was another thing Esme insisted on changing every couple of years. The ones in use now were about a year and a half old. They were pretty dishes. They were yellow in the center with red around the rim of the plate. They red had yellow and white flowers throughout. I really liked these but I knew they would be replaced soon. I grabbed the silverware, napkins, and glasses and toppled everything on top of the plates. I slowly made my way to the dining room with my hands full. I tried not to drop anything, not that Esme would mind, it would just mean she could replace the dishes sooner.

Midway through folding the napkins the phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"Hey Dad."

"Alice, is your mother there?" he asked.

"No, she's working late but she should be home soon."

"Oh, can you just let her know I won't be home for dinner tonight. I had surgery this afternoon and the patient isn't doing so well. I want to be here to speak to him when he wakes up. I shouldn't be later than nine or so."

"Okay. I'll tell her. Bye." I hung up the phone and removed a place setting from the table.

At seven Esme walked in the door and was delighted to see Edward would be eating with us. I told her about Carlisle and about his patient. She sighed softly and sat down at the table after I insisted Edward and I had everything under control in the kitchen.

When the chicken was done we brought everything to the table. We ate and chatted about the day. She told me about the two new clients that called for appointments today. One was a couple in their thirties that were expecting their first child. They wanted to hire her to redecorate one of their unused rooms into a nursery. The other was a middle-aged lady that wanted to have her husband's study redone for his birthday. She was excited about the two totally different jobs that needed to be done. We discussed color themes and design ideas for both. Esme liked to not only hear her clients' ideas but share her own. Sometimes what people think they want doesn't only become a reality the way they think it will. Esme had a great eye for space and color. She knew what would work with certain lights and what wouldn't. She was an expert.

She told me she scheduled the appointment for the walk through of the nursery next Thursday so I could go with her. I was so excited for this opportunity. It wouldn't be the first time I went with her, but normally it was to take notes as she walked around. This time she made it clear I would be going as her assistant designer. She told me she wanted me to come with up with the plans for the nursery. She would have to approve them but essentially it would be my design. Nothing could compare to this and I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of dinner.

Edward's eyes were starting to glaze over with boredom. Esme knew she needed to include him in the conversation.

"Are you working this weekend, Edward?" she asked.

"No, not this weekend. I'm not on the weekend rotation for two more weeks. Did you need me for anything?"

"No. I was just curious since your father is on call. Do you have any plans?"

"I'm going out with Emmett and Alice Saturday night. We're going into Hoboken. There's a club there Emmett wants to go to."

"Sounds fun. What made you decide to go Alice?"

"It's been awhile since I've gone out on the weekend. I usually am so busy with course work I don't have the time. I decided I'm making the time this weekend," I told her. "Besides, it'll be more fun to go with Edward and Emmett, I hope."

We spent the rest of the evening talking about work and school. Edward left after dinner, claiming he was tired and needed to get to bed. Esme and I were watching television when Carlisle came home. He walked into the room and kissed Esme hello. They have been married for almost thirty years yet they still kiss like newlyweds, or at least how I imagine newlyweds would kiss. I decided to give them some privacy and went to my room to get ready for bed. I finished putting away my clothes and straightening up my room. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on a tee shirt and shorts for bed and got under the covers.

I couldn't help but think about Tanya. I felt sorry for her. I was never one for casual dates and casual sex, so I could understand how it would be hard to separate sex from a relationship. I could understand why she would be upset that Edward never wanted to make the next move. I would be frustrated with that set up as well. Maybe not seeing Tanya for awhile would make Edward realize he did want her. I wasn't going to tell him that but I hoped he figured something out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Edward and Alice POV....next chapter is the big meeting! Reviews make me happy, I"m a review whore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I wanted nothing more than to spend my entire Saturday morning in bed. I wasn't one for sleeping in, but this week had been hectic. The first couple of weeks of school always were. I had stayed at school late every day except for Wednesday, then I would get home and stay up late grading papers. I needed to recuperate.

Rosalie had other plans for me though. I startled awake to the sound of Rosalie banging on my door and shouting, "Wake up Bella! Don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed."

"Leave me alone, Rose. It's 9:00AM and I plan to stay in bed until at least noon," I shouted back to her. She swung the door opened and pulled the covers off my body. I shuddered as the cold air hit my legs.

"Get in the shower now, Bella. Then get dressed. Don't worry about your hair."

"Fine. I won't argue since I won't win anyway." I got out of bed, took a quick shower and then I dressed in jeans and a long sleeve tee and flip flops. I put my wet hair in a ponytail since she told me not to bother with it. Rosalie was waiting impatiently for me, and when she saw I was ready she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and to her car. Only when we were on the road did I dare ask where we were heading.

"Bella," she sighed. "I'm making sure you look fabulous tonight, so we're going shopping for a new outfit. Then you're getting your hair done as well as getting a "mani" and a "pedi". Then we're going to come back home and I'm going to do your makeup for you."

I groaned, "Why Rose? Why? Why do I need to be all done up for no reason?"

"No reason! Reason number one, it's your birthday and we're celebrating it. Reason number two, there may be gorgeous men at this club tonight. Reason number three, you don't do this for yourself ever. I think those are all pretty damn good reasons." I rolled my eyes and sighed, but I didn't argue with her - there was no point. Rose pretty much always got what she wanted.

When we got to the mall I let her drag me around from store to store. We stopped at Nordstroms, Macys, Express, Guess, Bebe, and Aldo. After three hours at the mall and about seven bags each, Rose was finally happy with what we selected for tonight. I even found a few extra outfits for work and play. If I ever decided to play, that is.

For work I bought some button down tops, a couple of pencil skirts and a pair of chocolate brown pants. I also bought a pair of jeans, some sweaters, a pair of Uggs and a pair of high-heeled boots for the cooler weather that was right around the corner. Rosalie picked out my outfit for tonight. We settled on a dress from GUESS that was black and made of a jersey material, which I loved. It had straps that weren't too thin and a v neckline, and it tied in the front, right under the bodice. It had sequins running up and down from the hemline, which was about 3 inches above the knee, to right below the breast line. I felt comfortable and sexy and I loved it. I had bought a pair of kitten heel silver sandals and a silver clutch to accessorize with. I spent a little more money than I was comfortable with, but since it was my birthday, I decided to splurge. It wasn't like I didn't have a little bit saved up for emergencies.

After the mall we stopped at Chili's for lunch and we both ordered salads. We ate very quickly because we were running a little behind for our salon appointment in less than an hour, so we drove straight there as soon as we finished.

The stylist was pulling, tugging, spraying, snipping and curling my hair, while I two other people did my manicure and pedicure. I just closed my eyes and tried not to concentrate on how ridiculous this all was. Rosalie was having the same exact thing done, the only difference was that she enjoyed this kind of thing. Two hours later the stylist was finally done. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at my reflection in the mirror, and I had to admit that I did look pretty. My bangs were a little shorter and they trimmed my hair so it looked bouncier. The stylist curled the ends so they fell in loose curls and waves around my shoulders, and it was smooth and shiny. My nails and toes were a pearlescent shade of pink. I smiled, pleased, and I gave the stylist a rather large tip.

Rosalie paid for all the services we received. I insisted she let me pay, but she told me it was a birthday gift so I agreed to let it go. It was 5:00pm by the time we arrived home and had to finish getting ready. I knew Rosalie would need at least forty-five minutes to do my makeup, so we walked in the door and went straight to our rooms to get dressed. I opened up the bag from Victoria's Secret and pulled out the black and pink lacy bra and panties that Rosalie insisted I buy. I told her that I didn't need new underwear, but she told me I should get some sexy new ones, just in case. I put them on and slipped into the dress and shoes, then I put on my one carat diamond stud earrings and a white gold chain with a white gold heart pendant that I've had for years.

Rosalie ended up taking an hour to do my makeup and another thirty minutes to do her own. It might have annoyed me, but the end result was worth it. I rarely took the time to do nice things for myself so I enjoyed it when Rosalie insisted I do it, even if I did put up a fight the whole time. If I let her think I was okay with the makeovers and shopping she'd torture me all the time.

We finished just in time. At 6:30PM we heard the doorbell ring. I went to the intercom to find out who was at the door. It was Jacob and Jasper, so I buzzed them in the building. They knocked on the door just as Rosalie was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Since it was still early, and Jessica and Mike wouldn't be at Sushi Lounge until 7:15pm, we decided to have a drink. Rosalie opened a bottle of white wine for the two of us while Jasper and Jacob had a couple of Miller Lights. I called us a cab while we were having our drinks.

At 7:00PM we heard a car horn and I checked the window.

"Are we ready? The cab is here," I asked.

"Yep, let's go. He probably already has the meter running," Jacob commented.

I gathered our things and headed out the door. Sushi Lounge was only a ten minute drive away so we arrived there just as Jessica and Mike were walking up to the restaurant. As we were waiting to be seated, Jasper, Mike, and Jacob went to get us a round of drinks from the bar. All the girls had Jade Green Teas, and the guys had Japanese beer.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you know that Mike and I aren't coming out with you afterwards," Jessica told me while we waited.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Nothing is wrong. Mike's parents need him to work at the store tomorrow. So he needs to be there at 7:00am," she explained.

"Oh, I understand. I would go home after dinner, too, if I thought I could get away with it." Jessica laughed at me. She knew how much I hated clubs.

We finally were seated, and we spent the next two hours eating and drinking too much. By the time the waiter brought us our check, I was feeling good. I didn't know how much more I would be able to drink tonight.

On the ride to the club Rosalie touched up my makeup and hair.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Jacob asked.

"Man, don't get her started," Jasper shook his head.

"I'm touching up Bella's makeup and hair, but that should be obvious. Or are you that drunk already?" Rose quipped.

"I know _what_ you're doing. My question is _why_ are you doing it?"

"We ladies need to look our best. Just because you'll throw on any old rags and not brush your hair, doesn't mean we can get away with that," Rosalie raised her voice slightly.

"I told you to not get her started," Jasper laughed.

"Whatever, you girls are crazy," Jacob shrugged. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to reapplying my lipstick.

We got to the club and made a beeline for the bar. Jasper bought us the first round of shots; kamikazes. We headed to the dance floor against my wishes. Jasper danced with me for a couple of songs and then Jacob took over when Jasper decided he wanted to go for a walk around the club. Halfway through the night I was feeling really good. The alcohol was making me feel uninhibited and I was beginning to enjoy dancing. Every so often a guy would come up and try to dance with me, I would but when they offered to buy me a drink I would decline. Eventually they got bored and left when they realized I didn't want to do anything but dance.

Jacob, Rosalie and I were standing near the bar trying to talk to each other when I saw Jacob stare off into space. I tried to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't tell what held his curiosity, when suddenly, he walked off in the direction he was just staring. I shrugged at Rosalie, assuming he went to talk to some girl that was vying for his attention. I followed him with my eyes as best I could, and I saw him approach this big guy. They shook hands and started talking to each other. When I looked at Rosalie I noticed she was still staring.

"OH MY GOD. That man is hot. How does Jacob know him? Think he might introduce me?" Rosalie asked, squeezing my arm. She was definitely buzzed. She only spoke that fast when she was.

"I don't know who that is Rose. He's good looking, but he has too many muscles for me."

He must have noticed Rosalie ogling him because he started motioning to us and asking Jacob something. Jacob glanced at us, then turned towards the big guy and shook his head. The guy then said something else, and Jacob nodded once, before they started walking back in our direction.

"Good job, Rose, now he's going to bring him over here," I yelled. I didn't look back up at Jacob and the guy he was with. Instead, I looked around the club frantically for Jasper. "Where the heck is Jasper? I need to make myself scarce. I don't want to watch the two of you eye fuck all night long." I started to walk away, but Jasper found us first. He handed us both drinks just as Jacob and his friend approached us.

"Rosalie, Bella, this is Emmett McCarty, we went to Scranton together," he gestured to us as he spoke. Emmett nodded to me and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Hello gorgeous, want to dance?"

Rosalie didn't hesitate to say yes, "Sure, let's go." She pulled him into the crowd.

I was left standing there with Jacob and Jasper. I was about to say something to Jasper when Jacob spoke again. I assumed he was speaking to me, which was why I even bothered paying attention.

"So, Edward, long time, no see, huh?" I looked in the direction Jacob was facing. I was curious as to who he was speaking to, probably a friend of Emmett's.

"Yeah it has been a long time. I didn't realize you lived in New Jersey," the friend said. He had the most seductive voice I had ever heard. I turned to look at him and was stunned by the man in front of me. He was tall, not like Jacob, but easily six foot two inches or so. He was lean, but with his shirt sleeves rolled up I could see the muscles in his forearms, which led me to believe he was quite muscular underneath the shirt. He had messy bronze hair and mesmerizing green eyes. When he noticed I was looking, or more like gawking at him, he smiled the most delicious crooked smile I had ever seen. He was a god. He leaned in close to me like he was going to say something, probably to tell me to stop staring at him.

"Hi, my name is Edward," he said quietly. I felt like a fool.

"I'm Bella," I choked out. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leaned in closer to hear me. It was probably all the alcohol, but I had never felt this turned on merely by someone's presence.

I started to lean in closer so I could breathe in his cologne, or aftershave, or whatever had him smelling so good. I heard him take in a breath and was snapped back to reality when I heard Jasper talking to someone nearby. I looked up and saw him standing close to a tiny girl. She had short black hair and a pretty smile. The height difference between the two of them was quite funny, I actually giggled - I really was drunk. Edward noticed where I was staring.

"That's my sister, Alice, talking to your friend," he whispered in my ear. His breath was tantalizing on my cheek. I could only nod, afraid I might say something stupid if I actually opened my mouth. I took a look around and saw Rose and Emmett glued to each other, Jacob was talking to some girls but looking in my direction, and Jasper and Alice were now making their way to the middle of the room to dance. That just left me and Edward, and something told me he might not want to be alone with me for much longer if he didn't have to be. I began to turn away to move towards Jacob, but Edward placed his hand on my wrist.

"Can I buy you a drink, Bella?" he smiled, eyeing my empty glass.

"Umm…sure." Smooth one Bella. He's probably just being nice anyway_._

We made our way to the bar and he bought himself a Heineken and a long island iced tea for me. He leaned in close to me again, and I held my breath and stood there motionless, scared to ruin this moment. God, what was I thinking? This was only a moment for me. He was probably going to tell me he had to go do something else. He probably only bought me the drink to be polite.

"Bella, would you like to dance? Or maybe we could sit down in the back lounge area?" he asked.

I could only nod in response. I felt like I was doing a lot of nodding, like one of those little office knick knacks that just nod up and down all day. He placed his hand on my lower back and led me to the back of the club to a smaller room. The room was slightly less dark than the big room because of all the funky hanging lights over each sofa. There were love seats and coffee tables spread throughout the room, and only three of them were occupied. The music playing was the same as in the main room but it was quieter. There were even some couples dancing in the middle of this room.

He led me to a love seat in the corner and we sat down. I tried to avoid looking at him for fear that I'd start staring at his perfect face and never stop, or worse, start hyperventilating.

"So, what brings you here tonight, Bella?" he asked coolly.

"My friends wanted to take me out for my birthday," I said quietly. Why did I just tell him that? He's going to think I'm fishing for some sort of compliment or acknowledgement.

"Well, happy birthday then. May you have a wonderful year," he said while clinking his bottle to my glass.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He was staring at me so intently it took my breath away. I didn't know what I had said or done to warrant such a reaction from him. It wasn't a bad look, more like he was deciding something. Probably how to get away now that he felt he had been polite for long enough. His green eyes smoldered as he slowly leaned in closer to me. It almost looked like he was going to kiss me, but why would he? This gorgeous man couldn't possibly want to kiss me! I didn't move away though. I wanted to see what he was going to do. Maybe he was going to kiss me on the cheek. Maybe I had something on my face. I was too drunk to care about what he was going to do. I knew that even if it was something embarrassing, I would probably not remember it.

He took my drink out of my hand and placed it on the table along with his beer. He grasped my wrist and pulled me slightly closer to him. His lips came crashing down on mine and it felt wonderful. I moved myself closer and placed my free hand in his bronze hair. He put one arm around my waist and hitched my left leg over his right leg so if I wanted to scoot onto his lap I would have easily been able to. He took my lower lip in between his lips and sucked on it lightly. I moaned into his mouth and granted his tongue access to mine. He was such a wonderful kisser and I moaned again, and slid myself onto his lap in one move.

He ran his hands up and down my back; eventually tangling them in my hair. Then he placed his hands on my butt and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection straining against his jeans, so I began to grind into him and crushed my body closer to his. When I finally had to stop to catch my breath I spoke without thinking about what was coming out.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" I asked him.

He looked at me indecisively then kissed me again with even more intensity than the first time. When we broke apart I giggled softly.

"So I take that as a yes," I questioned. He had to decide before I thought about what I was doing and changed my mind.

"Yes, let's go. I have my car, so I'll drive. I haven't had much to drink."

"Okay." I let him lead me out of the room. We walked into the main room and I couldn't see Jacob, but I saw Rosalie and Emmett making out in the corner. Alice and Jasper were still dancing. "Wait, what about your sister and friend?" I asked.

"They look busy," he smirked. "I'll text them and let them know they need to take a cab." We made our way to his car, and he texted while we walked. We reached his car and got in, he kissed me one more time before we took off. He pulled out into the street and I gave him my address to enter into his GPS.

While he drove, I pulled out my phone and sent Rosalie a text. _R- I'm going home early. –B_ Then I shut the phone off, not wanting to deal with her if she was pissed about this.

We arrived at the house in fifteen minutes, and I opened the front door, quietly leading him upstairs to my apartment. I unlocked my apartment door and threw my bag on the end table closest to the door, and then I turned to him and threw myself into his arms. He kissed my neck, my earlobe, my collarbone, and then he ran his tongue over my hot skin. I lifted my leg so I could get closer to his body, and he put his hand on my thigh and held my lower body close to his. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stopped kissing me long enough to ask where we should go, so I told him which room was mine and he carried me into the room not ever talking his lips of my body.

He laid me on the bed and smiled. Then, he came over to me and took my shoes off, and he began to rub my legs and feet very seductively. I moaned softly under his touch. When he was done, he lay on top of me being careful not to let his full weight crush me. While he kissed me his hands explored my thighs, hips and waist under my dress, so I leaned up and began to pull my dress off. He got the hint and removed it for me. When I was lying on the bed in my bra and panties he began to undress himself. He took off his clothes leaving only his boxers on. I stared in awe of his magnificent body, and I reached up to run my hands along his chest and abs.

His mouth explored every inch of my body, leaving the sensitive parts for last. He would occasionally breathe softly over my nipples, causing them to harden. Every kiss and touch made me moan, and my body ached in anticipation of his touch. He flicked his tongue over the tops of my breasts, then he unclasped my bra and replaced the material with his hands. He alternated between sucking, nibbling and rubbing my nipples, the different sensations causing my moaning to become louder and more intense. I was on the verge of an orgasm and I told Edward this, and he immediately stopped telling me I couldn't come yet.

He moved down my body, kissing my stomach and tracing his tongue along the seam of my panties. He worked his way to my hips and lightly sucked on the skin there. He placed his fingers underneath the band of my panties and slid them down past my hips and down my legs, caressing my skin as much as possible. He continued to kiss every part of me and he rubbed his palm over my center, entering me with two fingers and rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"God, Bella, you are so wet. Does that feel good?" he said, his voice husky.

I couldn't form words, so I just moaned louder. I was on the brink of release. He picked up speed and intensity and began rubbing my nipples in between the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. I couldn't control myself.

"Come for me Bella. I want to hear and see you come," he whispered into my ear.

That set me over the edge. I bucked my hips into his hand and screamed in ecstasy. When I came back down he was smiling at me crookedly, and he leaned down and kissed me. I knew in the morning I might regret this impulsiveness, but I decided I was going to enjoy the rest of the night while I still could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

What a night! I started out going to this club with Emmett and Alice thinking it was going to be the same as any other night. Drinking beer and doing watered down shots, drunken girls throwing themselves at me and going home alone. I would have been fine with the last part but the whole scene just gets tiresome after awhile. This club, 14th and Hudson, although not the most creative name since our location was actually 14th Street and Hudson Avenue, was actually good. The music was great and Alice said her Absolut Cranberry wasn't as watered down as she expected it to be.

We were at the club for a couple of hours, when I saw her across the room. She wasn't extraordinary by any means but she was pretty. She had long brown hair that cascaded over her bare shoulders, her face was flush - probably a combination of alcohol and the heat of the room. She was on the short side but the dress she was wearing showcased all her curves. She was laughing and smiling and it drew me to her even more. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful.

I knew I had to talk to her, but she was dancing with someone, and she seemed to know him well. I was certain he was her boyfriend. I took a good look at him and immediately recognized him as a college friend of Emmett's.

"Hey, Emmett," I shouted over the music. "Don't you know that guy over there? What was his name? Josh, John…."

"Oh yeah, that's Jacob Black. We played ball together." He then began to wave like an idiot when Jacob glanced in our direction. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he walked over leaving the beautiful girl alone. I could see her looking his way, he must be dating her.

"Emmett, bro, what's up? I didn't know you were in Jersey still." He shook hands with Emmett, smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, I'm still here, just biding my time."

They talked as best they could with the music drowning them out. I couldn't really hear everything they were saying, but I'm sure it wasn't very interesting. I turned my attention back to the brunette, who was still looking at Jacob from across the room. He had to be her boyfriend. I wondered how long they'd been seeing each other. She was talking animatedly to a blonde girl. They were looking in our direction, I was certain they could only see Emmett and Jacob since I could almost not see them with Jacob blocking my view.

Jacob and Emmett saw the direction I was staring. Emmett's eyes widened in appreciation when he noticed the girls looking in our direction. I knew he was staring at the blonde, she was exactly his type. Jacob looked at Emmett and grinned knowingly.

"Who's your friend Jacob?"

"Bella, the one I was dancing with? She doesn't date," he said. A little harsher than was probably necessary which means they obviously weren't a couple, but I paid no mind to him. I still wanted to talk to her.

"Nah, I meant the blonde. She's smokin'."

"That's Rosalie, she most definitely dates. Want me to introduce you to her? From the way she's staring I'm thinking she wouldn't mind one bit."

"Yeah, come on Eddie, lets go for a walk." I didn't know why he needed me to join him but I wasn't going to argue. This would be my chance to talk to the brunette, Bella.

We made our way across the room. We passed Alice as she was dancing with some guy she just met. She looked bored with him so I gave her hair a little tug. She turned around and smiled at me gratefully. She whispered something to the guy and then followed behind us. We reached them just as another guy joined them, and since he handed them both drinks I assumed it was another friend. Jacob introduced Emmett to the girls but they still didn't see me standing behind him.

Emmett and Rosalie went to the dance floor together. Alice noticed their friend standing next to Bella and walked up to introduce herself. He smiled and spoke to her for a little, introducing himself probably. Within moments, they were on the dance floor. I stood there awkwardly, looking at Jacob, hoping he would talk to me so I could make my presence known. I didn't want to talk to Bella if I would be stepping on Jacob's toes. It wasn't that I cared about him but I didn't want her to think I was rude.

"So Edward, long time no see huh?" Jacob commented, trying to keep his tone light but not succeeding. So he did remember, I wonder how much he remembered from that weekend. I wonder how protective he was of Bella. I also wondered if he remembered how much we didn't like each other then. From the tone of his voice I'm assuming he did.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. I didn't realize you lived in New Jersey," I answered politely. I tried to keep my focus on Jacob but he didn't seem to want to continue a conversation. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella was staring at me. I smiled the most charming smile I could manage and leaned down towards her. I didn't want to frighten her, but I didn't want to shout either. I took my chances and spoke softly in her ear.

"Hi, my name is Edward?" She shivered slightly when I spoke. Did I get too close? Did I make her uncomfortable with my proximity?

"I'm Bella," she responded quietly. I didn't move away immediately. She smelled delicious. A combination of strawberries and some floral scent, I wonder what kind of perfume she wears, or shampoo, or whatever makes her smell so good.

We spoke that way for a few minutes, leaning in close to each other. I could feel her warm breath on the side of my face. She wasn't backing away so I assumed she was interested. She started to turn away to Jacob and I didn't want to lose the opportunity to get to know her. I offered to buy her a drink, hoping to keep the conversation going for a little while longer. She accepted. I ordered her a Long Island Iced Tea, which seemed to be what she was drinking, and myself a Heineken. When we both had our drinks, I led us to the lounge area so we could actually have a conversation.

We were sitting on the sofa speaking quietly. She told me it was her birthday, and then proceeded to blush intensely afterwards. I couldn't imagine why she reacted that way to telling me she was out with friends for her birthday. I wished her a happy birthday and smiled at her. All at once, I felt consumed with the desire to kiss her. I knew I was staring at her, and possibly freaking her out, but I couldn't stop. She was beautiful with her cheeks flushed. Her full lips were taunting me as she licked the moisture from her drink off her bottom lip.

I moved in slowly, watching her closely, making sure she was okay with our closeness. When I took the drink from her hand and placed it on the table along with mine she looked confused. I placed my hand on her wrist and lightly pulled her towards me. I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her. She didn't pull away, slap me, or scream, much to my delight. Instead, she pulled me closer. We were making out and she was sitting in my lap. After awhile she pulled away and asked me if I wanted to go home with her.

I hesitated briefly. I didn't want to say no, but I felt like maybe I should. I wasn't drunk enough to justify this in my mind. This woman on my lap was incredible. I didn't want her for just one night; I didn't want what I had with Tanya again. I felt differently about this girl I just met, even though she was inviting me home after knowing me for an hour. She was doing exactly what I said ruined mine and Tanya's chances. I didn't care. She was irresistible. Even if she wanted this to be a one-night stand I wanted her. I hoped that wasn't the case but I accepted that it might be the case. I told her yes and kissed her.

We made our way out to my car and I texted Alice and Emmett. I let them know I was leaving and they needed to get a cab. I hoped they wouldn't be angry but I knew they would know what I meant without having to explain myself. I kissed her again when we were seated in the front seat. I entered her address in the GPS and took off to her apartment. I decided on the way that if anything else was going to happen tonight, it would be because she made the first move. I was not going to make her feel used. Those days were over for me. If she wanted to go upstairs and just talk I'd be fine with that, although I was hoping that wasn't the case.

My concerns were pointless. As soon as I had the door to her apartment shut behind me she threw herself in my arms and I couldn't control myself. I kissed and touched every inch of her body. I brought her to orgasm after orgasm all night but we didn't have sex. I figured if we didn't I would have a better chance convincing her I didn't just want sex. I knew nothing about her except her first name and birthday but that was enough for me to know I wanted to find out everything about her.

I was lying next to her, the morning light streaming in, caressing her face. I watched her sleep thinking she looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I kissed her forehead lightly and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her. I threw on a tee shirt and boxers and snuck out into the hallway to search for the bathroom. After I found it I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Bella. I knew she would probably have a dry mouth from the alcohol she had consumed. I was filling the glass when a familiar voice startled me.

"Well, well fancy seeing you here Edward," Emmett laughed behind me.

"God Dammit, Emmett! What's wrong with you? Wait…are Bella and the blonde, her friend, roommates?"

"No, I just decided to follow you last night and break into some chick's house so I wouldn't have to take a cab home," he snorted. I rolled my eyes at him. He was a comedian no matter what time it was. "Yes, they are, but I didn't know you were here until just now. Rosalie assumed Bella was home, but we didn't know you were with her. Apparently you can't satisfy a woman very well if you guys were that quiet," he laughed loudly.

"Whatever man. I guess I'm giving you a ride home?"

"We'll see. Rosalie said she'd take me home before she has to go out but since you're here I won't make her go out of her way."

As if she heard her name, Rosalie appeared in the kitchen wearing nothing but a short robe. And leaned down and gave Emmett a kiss.

"Good morning. Edward, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Hi, I mean Good morning."

"Well, I'm glad to see Bella didn't leave the club early to have a pity party the rest of the night. Although I should probably tell you, Jacob has a stick up his butt about the whole thing. He was furious when he found out Bella left. She didn't tell me who she was with so I didn't have an answer for him when he asked where she was. I figured she was okay but Jacob was mad. He saw her with you last so he started shouting something about what a dick you were or something."

"Uh ok. Should I be worried?" I asked. I wasn't scared of him but I didn't want to make Bella upset by having to fight with her friend.

"Don't worry about Jacob. He's a big puppy dog," she shrugged.

"Thanks," I told her. I was so lost in thoughts of Bella all night and this morning I didn't even think about Alice. "Oh shit! Emmett, how'd Alice get home?"

Rose answered, "Jasper, my brother, put her in a cab and then went home himself."

"Oh, that's good. I haven't even checked my phone yet, I'm sure she left me a message. What time do we need to leave?" I asked.

"Rosalie, you and Bella are leaving here around noon right? So say 11:30?" I nodded and left the kitchen with the glass of water. When I opened the door to her bedroom, I saw her lying on her back rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I smiled at the sight of her hair fanning out around her pillow and she had a slight smile on her lips.

"Good morning," I said softly. She looked at me confused for a moment then her confusion turned to a smile.

"Good morning." She eyed the glass of water in my hand. I walked over to the bed and handed it to her.

"I thought you'd want something to drink. Did you sleep well?"

"Very," she answered after gulping down the water and two Tylenol she took from her night stand. "Although I definitely feel hungover."

"Well you know, nothing cures a hangover like an incredibly greasy breakfast. What do you say? Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"You don't have to do that," she said while bunching her sheets in her hand.

"Do what?" I asked confused by her statement.

"Take me to breakfast. I understand what last night was." She looked upset like maybe she was wishing she didn't invite me here. Maybe she thought I pitied her or something. I didn't want her to think that.

"Don't be silly. I want to. Go get ready I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you." She nodded while I put on my pants and shoes and grabbed my button down shirt from the foot of her bed. I went into the kitchen and checked my voicemail while waiting for her to get ready. I heard the shower running and after about 25 minutes she came into the kitchen. She was wearing jeans, a pink v-neck cotton tee, and black sneakers. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and it was still slightly wet. She hasn't put on any makeup and she still looked gorgeous.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Okay, let's go."

We got in my car and drove to the nearest diner. We were seated quickly and ordered our food. We sat in silence until the food arrived. She was looking down reading her placemat but I would catch her look at me through her eyelashes every few minutes. She was nervous and I wasn't sure why. I suppose having to try and make small talk with a complete stranger you saw naked last night was nerve-wracking. I felt anxious myself. Not because I was nervous but because I didn't know what she was thinking. I didn't know what to say to relax her so I tried small talk.

"So did you enjoy your birthday?" I asked her trying to calm her a bit.

"Actually today is my birthday. Last night was just the celebration."

"Oh, Happy Birthday, again," I said smiling.

"Thanks," she blushed and smiled back. I couldn't imagine what made her react that way. I didn't want her to think I was incapable of conversation although I would have happily sat there all day watching her. "So Bella, where do you work?"

"I'm a high school English teacher. This year I'm teaching all sophomores which is pretty close to Hell on Earth," she chuckled at her own joke.

"Why is that?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure why, but sophomores are full of angst. They tend to feel like they have nothing. The newness of high school is over but they have nothing fun going on. No proms, no school rings, no graduation. Just classes and some really not so great ones either."

"Makes sense," I said in agreement, remembering my own sophomore year in high school with distaste. That was the year I was going through the tail end of puberty, acne, growth spurt, the works.

"What do you do, Edward?" she asked.

"I'm a doctor."

"You're a doctor?" She looked stunned by this information.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I am doing my residency with a private practice. It's a pediatrician's office in Hoboken. I do have to go to the hospital twice a week and one weekend a month but I'm still luckier than the residents who practically live in the hospital"

"I see. How did you get so lucky?" she asked. She looked a little upset but I wasn't sure why.

"My father is a doctor at St. Mary's Hospital. He's a pretty important doctor and speaks at conferences all around the country. He has some pull and got me in with Dr. Hanley."

"That's nice," she said coolly. She looked upset and I wasn't sure why. I didn't want to make it worse so I didn't say anything more. We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence and then I paid the check. She began to protest but I insisted since it was her birthday. She graciously accepted and thanks me profusely for the meal.

On the way back to her apartment, we talked about our various likes and dislikes. We had more in common then I would have thought. We both were horror movie and suspense fans. Although she admitted, she couldn't bear to keep her eyes open during the scary parts and usually had to keep a light on in the hallway afterwards. She said she couldn't sleep otherwise. I chuckled at her confession. Our tastes in music varied greatly. She enjoyed listening to Jazz and the Old Standards where my interests were more in Classical music and indie rock. The ride back ended too quickly. I wanted to spend the whole day with her but I knew that wasn't a possibility. She apparently had plans, although she had yet to tell me that. When we got to the front of her building, I double parked the car and she turned to me.

"Thank you Edward. I'd invite you in but I actually have plans in a little while."

"I heard. My friend, Emmett, stayed with your friend last night. He told me this morning I would need to give him a ride home." She looked surprised to hear that Rosalie and Emmett were in the apartment with us.

"Oh, they were there. I didn't hear them at all. When did you talk to Emmett?"

"When I got you the glass of water, they heard me and Emmett wanted to talk to me about getting a ride," I told her. She nodded. She placed her hand on the door handle and I knew I couldn't let her leave without somehow insuring I would talk to her again soon.

"Bella, do you think I can have your phone number?" I asked her hopefully. She looked surprised that I asked. Did she honestly believe this was just going to be a one night stand?

"Um, sure," she answered. She told me her number and I programmed it into my phone. When I saved it I dialed the number. She smiled when her phone rang.

"Now you have mine as well. So you know it's me when I call." I took a chance and leaned closer to her. I planted a quick chaste kiss on her lips. The smile never left her face.

"Thanks again Edward." She got out of the car and walked into her building. A couple of minutes later Emmett got in the car.

"Eddie boy! Enjoy breakfast? How come you never take me out for breakfast?" he joked.

"You're not nearly as pleasant to look at while you're eating," I joked back. "So another notch huh?" I asked him referring to Rosalie. It was not secret he wasn't into relationships or seeing a person more than once.

"I don't know. She gave me her number, I may actually call her again. She's pretty damn hot," he said.

"Really? I'll believe that when I see it," I snorted. I didn't believe for a second he would call her. That just wasn't in his nature.

"Well, what about you? Two women to call on now, huh?"

"No, I ended things with Tanya a couple of days ago."

"Bummer. She was a looker. But she was getting creepy on you. With the wanting a relationship crap."

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way."

"So, you gonna call this girl again? Or was it just a one-nighter? Jacob would hunt you down and kick your ass if you mess with her. He is definitely the type, well he was anyway. You remember, right?"

"I remember him. She isn't with him, though. I assume they are just friends. So, he isn't my problem. I didn't sleep with her anyway," I told him. Damn, why did I tell him that? He wasn't going to let me live it down now.

"What? You didn't sleep with her. Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure, but there is something about her. I didn't want her to think I was using her. I also don't want to make the same mistake I made with Tanya."

"Whatever bro. What a waste."

He turned the volume up on the radio and was singing along to Buckcherry. Thank goodness, we were close enough to home that I didn't have to hear him sing for too long. He sounded like a cat yowling at the moon. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was he thought he was talented.

I dropped him off and headed home. As soon as I got in, I went back to bed and shut my phone off. I wasn't ready to deal with Alice's onslaught. I was sure she'd be annoyed about having to take a cab alone last night. I had to make it up to her somehow. I'm pretty sure making it up to her would mean I would end up going shopping with her soon. Unfortunately.

I woke up a couple of hours later to knocking on my bedroom door. Damn Alice! Why did she let herself in? Just because my parents have a set of keys to my house, for emergencies only, doesn't mean she cam come in whenever she wants.

"Leave me alone Alice. I'm sleeping."

"Edward, get out here. It's the middle of the afternoon. You've slept long enough. I know you were home by noon. Emmett told me."

"Fine! I'm up," I shouted to her. I rolled out of bed and trudged into the living room. I was still wearing my jeans and tee shirt from the night before. I managed to at least take off the button down shirt before I fell asleep. She handed me a cup of coffee and eyed my clothing suspiciously. She was dying to ask me where I was last night.

"Drink that, I know you can't function without coffee in you." I took a big gulp of the warm liquid. She was right, I already felt more awake. She waited until I drank half the cup before she pummeled me with questions.

"What happened last night? One minute you're standing around brooding and the next I'm getting a text saying I have to take a cab home." She didn't look angry more like amused. I didn't know why. Did she see me talking to Bella?

"I'm sorry about that, Alice. It was spur of the moment. How much was the cab fare? I'll give you the money. I feel bad leaving you like that. I figured Emmett would be there and you'd be fine."

"I was fine. I was with Jasper. Besides, it's not the money I'm worried about. I was worried about you. I thought you came home to sulk and be miserable. I even had the cab driver drive by here first so I could check if you're car was here. I was worried when I didn't see it. I left you like five messages, did you get them?" she asked exasperated.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't call you back this morning. I didn't realize you'd worry," I told her.

I decided I wanted to mess with her a little bit. Alice, as beautiful as she was, wasn't one for dating. She was so preoccupied with school she didn't make the time to try and meet people. "So, who is this Jasper guy?" I teased her.

"Oh, he's incredible. We're going out to dinner tonight," she told me, giddy with happiness. Alice. I hope this guy wasn't an ass. Last thing I needed was to go kick someone's ass for messing with my sister. But it was a point for him that he didn't take her home or anything. I suppose he couldn't be that bad.

"Don't change the subject, Edward. Where were you? Last time I saw you last night you were talking to that girl. I don't remember her name, Jasper told me too. It was his friend. Something with a "B", I think?"

"Her name is Bella. And nothing happened. She invited me back to her place. I accepted the invite," I shrugged, trying to let her know it wasn't a big deal.

"Haven't you learned your lesson about casual sex? What did you JUST go through with Tanya?" she said, starting to raise her voice slightly. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips and I felt a lecture coming on. I better set the record straight before she got angry.

"It wasn't like that. Yes, we fooled around a little but there was no sex."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. I took her to breakfast this morning and I even got her phone number," I told her. Her face and posture relaxed.

"Are you going to call her? She was pretty."

"Yeah, probably."

"Today??"

"No, Alice. It's too soon besides she has plans today with her friend. I'll call in a couple of days." Was it too soon, though? I really wanted to call her as soon as possible but I didn't want to admit that to anyone. I didn't want to come off as a creepy weirdo with no life.

"Don't wait too long to call her. What if she meets someone today when she's out? Maybe he'll be more aggressive and ask her on a date? Then what will you do?"

"That won't happen. But, I will think about calling her today. Is that better?"

"Much, as long as you consider it as an option. Now go get ready, your clothes stink."

"Where are we going?" I already knew she was going to drag me to the mall. I knew this is how she would make me repay her for having to take a cab home.

"You're coming to the mall with me. I need an outfit for tonight."

I groaned, "I thought I didn't have to pay you back?" She slapped me in the arm and scowled at me. I chuckled as I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I knew I owed her this at least.

*~*~*~*~*

Alice was evil. Pure evil. I know that going to the mall with her would mean that I would end up having to try on clothes. I could handle that. I know that I end up having to buy new clothes. I could handle that. I know that going to the mall with her means I have to wait around while she tries on every style she thinks she might look good wearing, in every color it comes in. I could even handle that, too. But when she insisted we go into every single store we walked by, even the stores we normally would not set foot in, I finally spoke up.

"The Children's Place? Really Alice, I know you're tiny but you wouldn't be caught dead in anything from this store," I joked.

"I don't know, this shirt is pretty cute," she said innocently. She held up a pink glittery top with a decal of a yellow polka dot fish on it. "What do you think? The blue might match my skin tone better though." She stood in front of the mirror, holding the shirt to her and then switching off with the blue one.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay. I'm finished. I promise. I just wanted to punish you a little. Are you sure you don't want to pick out some of those shirts I made you try on at Macy's? They looked good on you."

"No, I want to go home. Besides don't you have a date to get ready for?" I said knowing the mention of her date would light a fire under her.

"Right! Let's go!" she shouted while clapping her hands. It made more of a thud sound since she had too many bags in her hands.

She practically sprinted through the mall to get to my car. My legs were twice as long as hers, so I had no trouble keeping up. We got to my Volvo and loaded all of her bags into the trunk. The trip wasn't a complete waste, I did get some sweaters and shirts for the winter. That was the only positive aspect of shopping with Alice. At least my clothing always matched.

When we got on the highway Alice began fussing with the radio. She skipped around several different stations before settling on 97.1, a popular rap station. I sighed loudly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The music. When are you going to get over this phase? I preferred the country music personally," I told her. Alice had an annoying habit of switching musical preferences every few months. She's listened to country, gospel, pop, indie and trance. Right now we were in the rap stage. It was terrible. Although I'm sure the folks at Apple loved her for spending so much money on ITunes buying music.

"Whatever. I like it, and I'm riding shotgun. I get to pick the music, not you," she stuck her tongue out at me.

I did my best to tune out the music and instead thought about Bella. I had been thinking about her all day. I really wanted to call her tonight, but I wasn't sure if it would be too soon. I didn't want her to think I was desperate, but I was anxious to talk to her again. I wanted to see her again. She wasn't just beautiful, she was interesting. Something about her kept me wanting to know more.

"You're awfully quiet," Alice commented.

"Just trying to tune out the horrid music," I laughed.

"Okay I get it you hate rap," she said, turning the radio off. "Better?"

"Much."

"What's on your mind? Seriously, you look deep in thought."

"Just thinking about Bella," I said nonchalantly. I didn't want Alice to know how much she was affecting me.

"You want to call her, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's too soon. We just saw each other this morning."

"Well I think you should. She seems to have gotten under your skin. You won't have a moment of peace until you call her," Alice pointed out. She was right. I wouldn't stop thinking about her until I called. Not that I would stop thinking about her after I called her, but at least I would stop being anxious about it.

"You don't think that she will think I'm desperate for calling already?"

"I can't promise that but at least you'll stop annoying me," she laughed. When I didn't laugh with her she continued. "Honestly, if she's really interested she'll be happy you called already."

"Okay. How late is too late though? It's been a long time since I've called a woman for something other than a booty call. I don't want her to get the wrong impression."

"She probably works in the morning, so I wouldn't call after 9:00pm. You wouldn't want to wake her up."

"Thanks Alice. I don't know what I would do without you," I told her. She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'm serious. I wasn't being sarcastic. Your advice is invaluable, most of the time."

"Edward, you might not have noticed all these years, but I am a girl. I know how girls work," she sighed.

When we arrived at her house I pulled into the driveway. Before she could jump out of the car I began to speak.

"Before I go I want to say one thing," I said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to think I'm being nosy, but can you call or text me tonight when you get in. Just so I know you're home in one piece. Please?"

"Okay, okay I will." She jumped out of the car and pulled her bags out of the trunk. She sprinted to the front door.

"Have fun tonight!" I shouted to her. She waved goodbye before disappearing in the house.

I knew she'd call me later even if I didn't ask her to. She didn't have many girlfriends so I, unfortunately, had to hear all the details of her dates. At least she didn't share the intimate detail with me, I don't think I could hold it together enough to not want rip off her dates' heads if I knew what she was actually doing with them. Not that she went on many dates.

I got home and parked my car in the driveway. The sun was still out and the weather was still warm enough to sit outside and everywhere I looked people were doing just that. I waved hello to my neighbors on the left, an elderly couple that have been living in that house since the year their first child was born. I stopped to talk to them about the weather, wondering when autumn would finally come. I excused myself after a few minutes and let myself into the house. I had gotten lucky this time, Alice was so caught up in buying an outfit for her date tonight I wasn't made to purchase too much stuff. I only had four bags.

I didn't what time Bella would be home tonight but I didn't want to chance calling her while she was still out. I figured if the sun is still up she's probably not home yet. I needed to keep myself busy so I wouldn't sit around and think about calling her all night. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked around, with some disgust. The place was a mess. I decided cleaning would be what I needed to keep my mind occupied while I waited to call Bella.

I pulled out the Lysol cleaner and some old rags and got to work. I started with the fridge, which was practically empty. I went through the containers of food, milk and eggs, sniffing everything and inspecting for mold. Since I never cooked at home I had the unfortunate habit of letting things go bad more often than I cared to admit. I tossed out the stuff that didn't pass the test and wiped down shelves. The freezer had nothing but I bottle of vodka. some empty ice cube trays, and a couple of frozen pizzas. I took the trays out and threw them in the sink to be refilled. When the inside was done I wiped down the stainless steel doors of the fridge. When I bought this house, my parents had insisted on buying me all new appliances as a housewarming gift. I appreciated the gift but they were definitely still looking brand new three years later, thanks to underuse. I unloaded and loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the front of it. I cleaned the stove, even though it didn't really need it, and set the oven to self cleaning mode. When that was done I refilled the ice cube trays, cleaned the sink, and wiped down the counters.

I wiped the inside of my microwave, the most used appliance in the room, and the dirtiest. As I scrubbed the dried bits of food from the sides of it I cursed myself for not cleaning as I used it. This was frustrating, not wonder my mom hired a maid to come clean for her twice a month. I went through the cupboards and checked expiration dates on the few cans of soup I kept handy. I grabbed the broom and Swiffer Wet Jet from the hall closet and swept and mopped the floor. Finally, the kitchen was clean. I checked the time on the microwave and decided I would wait a little longer to call Bella.

I moved on to the living room which wasn't dirty as much as it was dusty. I grabbed a dry rag and some furniture polish dusted the end tables, coffee table and television. There was at least six months worth of dust on everything. As I sneezed my way through cleaning I swore I would never wait this long before I cleaned again, or I would hire a maid. I grabbed the broom and swept the living room floor, deciding to hold off on mopping for another day.

The downstairs bathroom was next and since this one was only used when people came over it wasn't too messy. But it still needed to be cleaned. I scrubbed the toilet, wiped down the sink area and cleaned the mirror. I checked the time again and it was still too early. Would this night ever end? Was time standing still?

I walked upstairs with my bags and went into the bedroom. I started straightening the room. I picked up all the clothes on the floor and sorted my dirty laundry. I put away my new clothes and changed my sheets. I cleaned my bathroom and cleaned the glass doors that led to the patio. When that room was clean I brought my laundry downstairs into the laundry room and started a load of wash. While that was cycling I went back to my room to dust the furniture. When I was done in the bedroom I put the wet clothes in the dryer and started another load of laundry in the washing machine. If only I knew meeting someone would cause me to clean my house from top to bottom, I would go out more often. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I cleaned this thoroughly. I changed the sheets often and would wipe things down if they were noticeably dirty but that was the extent of it. Laundry only gets done when I have completely run out of clothes and am down to what's on my back while I'm doing the laundry.

All the cleaning made me hungry and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. I turned on the oven and pulled one of the frozen pizzas out of the microwave. While it cooked I folded my clean clothes and put my last load of dirty laundry in the machine. I ate the tasteless pizza at the kitchen table, the only noise was the ticking of the clock above my sink. Every second was torture. I willed the time to move faster so I could finally make the call I have wanted to make all night. I cleaned up my dirty dishes and decided it was time to call.

I grabbed my phone and sat down on the sofa. I scrolled through my contacts and stopped on Bella's name. I took a deep breathe and hit the 'call' button. It went straight to voicemail. Her phone was off. Maybe she was asleep already? At least I wouldn't wake her up.

"Hi, you've reached Bella Swan. Leave a message and I'll call you back first chance I get." I hated leaving messages but if her phone was off she'd never know I called.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward Cullen. We met last night. I was just calling to say hello. You can call me back whenever. I normally am at the office until 7pm. Um, I'll talk to you soon, I guess." I hung up the phone feeling like an idiot. I was usually more articulate than that. Nothing I can do now. I waited too long to call her and missed her. Now I would have to wait until she called me back.

At least I know her full name now, Bella Swan. What a pretty name. I wonder if Bella is short for Isabella. I don't know any other Bella's so I don't know if it was a nickname for something else, or if her name was just Bella. I will have to ask her when we talk. I put the phone on the coffee table and turned on the television. Paying attention to the television was a futile effort. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I had made my move; the ball was in her court. Now it was a waiting game and I hoped I wouldn't be waiting too long.

**Alice POV**

I was so excited for my date with Jasper I could barely contain it. As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and set my outfit on the bed. Jasper never told me where he was taking me so I didn't know how I should dress.

I decided to go a little nicer than casual, just in case. I bought a Ralph Lauren Faux Wrap silk chiffon dress. It has a delicate floral print and a crinkled silk skirt. It was a very flattering flared A-line skirt with a soft, fluttery hem. I also bought a pair of light pink peep toe heels to match the flowers on the dress. I had an ivory shawl to bring with me in case it was too chilly to go without covering up.

I got in the shower and took my time shaving and exfoliating every inch of my skin. When I was clean, smooth and soft I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my hair and body. I began to pat myself dry and lotion myself from head to toe. When I was done with the lotion I started to do my hair. I decided to curl it slightly and give myself a softer more feminine look for tonight. With my hair and makeup done I slipped into my dress and shoes. I checked myself over in the full-length mirror. I looked perfect.

I went downstairs to sit in the living room and wait for Jasper. I still had fifteen minutes before he would be here and I didn't want to keep fussing over how I looked. It would only make me more nervous. Both my parents were in there relaxing before they went out for dinner. My father was reading the newspaper in his chair, closest to the fireplace and my mom was reading a magazine on the sofa, her feet curled up under her. When I came into the room she looked up from her home decorating magazine. She smiled brightly when she saw me.

"You look lovely Alice. You have plans tonight I take it?" She didn't need to ask. She knew I was going on a date, I told her this morning before I went to Edward's. She did it for my father's benefit. He didn't like to be out of the loop.

"Yes, I have a date," I answered. My father looked up from his paper and quirked his eyebrow in my direction.

"With who?" he asked.

"His name is Jasper. I met him last night. He'll be here to pick me up shortly," I told him quickly. He went back to reading his paper without saying another word.

As if he was waiting outside the door for his cue, the doorbell rang. My father jumped out of his seat to get to the door. I let him answer it knowing it would make him feel better to have the opportunity to meet him before he took me out. I sat down on the sofa next to my mother to wait. I heard Jasper's deep voice coming from the foyer.

"Hello sir. I'm Jasper Hale. I'm here to pick up Alice." I was impressed by his formality and politeness. I knew my father probably liked that as well.

"Yes, do come in. My name is Carlisle Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you. Alice is in the other room with my wife."

They walked silently through the hallway and then both appeared in the doorway. Jasper looked incredible; he was wearing black flat front trousers, black shoes, and a lightweight grey sweater that hugged his chest perfectly. He was even more handsome than I remembered him looking in the club. He looked nervous, having to meet my parents and all, so I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back. I stood up and walked towards him. He took my hand and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles. I nearly swooned at the romantic gesture.

"Hello Alice. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes it is." I smiled wider. Esme cleared her throat indicating she wanted to be introduced. "Jasper, this is my mother Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said shaking her hand lightly.

"Oh please call me Esme and the pleasure is all mine," she smiled approvingly.

"Well, Alice, we better head out I don't want us to lose our reservation. It was nice to meet you Carlise, Esme."

"Thank you. Hopefully we will see you again in the future. Have a good time tonight," my mother said. My father looked up and gave us a small wave and a smile as we headed out.

I led him out the door and we walked to his car, a midnight blue convertible. He drove a nice car too, what a nice little added opened the door for me before walking across the front of the car to his side. He got in and pulled away from the curb. My stomach was full of butterflies I was so nervous to be around him but I wasn't sure why. I normally was very calm and collected on dates, but he just did something to me. I glanced over at him and saw he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. When he saw that I was looking he smiled.

"You look beautiful Alice," he said softly.

"Thank you. You look very nice tonight," I said nervously. I began to blush, which was very unlike me. We drove mostly in silence the music filling the car. I recognized the song as "Come Fly With Me" by Frank Sinatra but I didn't recognize the singer.

"Who are you listening to?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Michael Buble. Have you ever heard of him?"

"The name sounds familiar but I don't think I've ever really listened to any of his music. He's really good."

"Yes, I like his style. He makes all these great oldies his own." I nodded in agreement.

He asked me what type of music I listened to and when I admitted my current preference for rap he laughed. He hit a switch on the radio and the sounds of Akon filled the car. I looked at him in astonishment.

"From the standards to rap. I'm impressed. A man after my own heart," I laughed. He let the Akon CD play as we drove. After ten minutes I didn't recognize where we were.

"Where are we going for dinner? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, there is this Sushi restaurant where I made reservations, but if you'd prefer something else that's fine too," he said. Making it clear the choice was mine.

"No, Sushi is perfect," I told him. The silence in the car wasn't uncomfortable but I didn't want him to think I was a bore so I decided to ask him about his day.

"So, how was your day Jasper?

"It was good, I didn't drink too much last night so no hangover, thankfully," he said laughing. "What about you? How was your day?"

"It was good. No hangover for me either. I hung out with my brother for a little bit. Not too much else."

"You and your brother…" he paused trying to remember his name.

"Edward," I said helping him.

"Yes, Edward, thanks…you guys are close I take it?"

"Yes, we are. We do a lot together but we have our sibling moments," I replied chuckling.

"Me and my sister Rosalie, we are the same way. Except we annoy each other more than anything," he laughed.

"Really?" I couldn't imagine not getting along with Edward.

"Well, we're twins, so we're close. But we're not very much alike. She's more into the material things, I guess you can say."

"Oh, I see," I replied.

"She's a kind person though. She's fiercely loyal to her friends and family, she just takes a bit of getting used to," he clarified. Hearing him say that worried me. If this worked out with Jasper I wanted her to like me. I put it out of my head for now. This is only our first date. We had to get through that first.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and Jasper pulled up to the front. I was confused was to why he stopped in the front until I saw a valet approach and open my door for me. I got out of the car and Jasper was already standing next to me. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me up the stairs to the front door. It was black and tall and looked like solid it was solid wood. It gave me the impression of entering a well guarded castle. He gave our name to the gentleman at the podium and we were seated immediately.

The restaurant décor was very edgy and hip. There were booths all along the walls and small tables throughout the center. Lights that resembled paper lanterns hung over each tables. The lighting throughout was dim adding to the edginess of everything. It reminded me of a lounge. Along the back wall there was a sushi bar where you could see the chefs making their masterpieces. We were seated at a small table towards the back and had a fair amount of privacy. Our waiter was a young guy with short blonde hair sticking out in every direction and green eyes. He was dressed all in black with a black apron around his waist; it must have been their uniform because everyone except the chefs were dressed that way. He smiled and handed us two menus. We decided to order 3 rolls of Sushi and the teriyaki chicken dinner to share. We placed our order and sat there in silence for a moment, neither of us knowing exactly what to say. I decided to ask him what he did for a living.

"So, Jasper, what do you do for work?" I asked him.

"I'm a high school History teacher. I teach at Hoboken High School."

"What made you decide to teach history?" I asked curiously. I didn't know many people that enjoyed History enough to teach it day in and day out.

"I've always been somewhat of a History buff. Something about it just appeals to me. I enjoy passing my excitement about it on to others. Teaching is perfect for me."

"Your students must love you."

"Well, Bella and I are the two youngest teachers there. We tend to have quite a following of students," he chuckled. "Last year there was a girl in my first period class that would bring me a cup of coffee from Starbucks everyday. She never said it was her but she would always smile whenever I took a sip," he laughed at the memory.

"That's cute. So, is that how you know Bella?"

"We've been friends since we were kids. Bella was a year below my sister and me. We lost contact after we graduated high school. It was coincidence that we both started working in Hoboken together."

"That's great that you've known each other so long. It's always nice to have friends that you're that close with. They know everything about you without needing to explain it to them. That's how Edward and Emmett are."

"Well, Rosalie and Bella are closer than Bella and I are, but that's probably because being girls they can talk to each other about things I'd rather not hear about. But, I would say Bella and I have more in common. She's like a sister to me," he said, a note of protectiveness in his voice.

"You don't need to worry about Edward," I told him defensively. I understood why he made that comment but Edward was still my brother.

"Honestly, Bella can be too trusting sometimes. I just worry she'll get hurt," he admitted. I relaxed and smiled.

"I can understand that but my brother is a good guy. He never intentionally hurt anyone, emotionally or physically. Besides he really seems to like her, he is planning on calling her tonight," I told him.

"That's good to know."

"You should be more concerned for your sister. Emmett can be a bit… I don't know how to put it gently…a womanizer," I laughed.

"Rosalie she can handle herself with the Emmetts of the world. She'll more than likely end up breaking his heart. But if he does hurt her I'll break his legs," he said, smiling to show me he was joking. "Enough about everyone else though, tell me about you darlin'."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for a living?" he asked while expertly guiding a piece of spicy tuna roll to his mouth with chopsticks.

"I'm a professional student right now," I said, laughing. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Professional student?"

"Well, I already have my BA in Art History but I had not idea what I wanted to do with it. The thought of wasting away in a museum all day was not appealing and there isn't much of a calling for art history teachers on the high school level."

"That's definitely true. So, you decided to go back to school to get a second BA?" he asked.

"No, I'm going for my MA in interior design. My mother is an interior designer and has her own business. It was always something that interested me growing up and I decided I wanted to work with her. She would have let me without going back to school but I really wanted to do it right. I wanted to learn everything I could so I could be more of an equal to her professionally and not her intern. I graduate in December and will start working with her immediately."

"How exciting! Have you done any design work?"

"Not by myself. I have assisted my mother. Actually she's letting me design a nursery for a new client. I'm really excited to have this opportunity. It should be a great learning experience, actually working with a real client," I said excited. He smiled at my exuberance. I couldn't help it whenever I spoke about my passion it lit a fire in me.

We finished our dinner and the waiter brought us the check. Jasper opened the folder, placed his credit card inside and handed it back without even looking at the bill. I looked down and smiled. I was glad to know that he wasn't concerned with every penny he spent. Not that I wanted him to be frivolous but when you shopped as much as I did, someone that counted every penny would not make a good match.

We walked out of the restaurant and waited for the valet to bring around his car. When it arrived Jasper tipped the young man and opened the door for me.

"Are you in a rush to get home?" he asked when he got inside.

"No, not particularly. I'm enjoying the current company."

"Good, I'd like to take you somewhere that I enjoy going on nights like tonight."

"That would be nice."

We drove in comfortable silence, just listening to the songs on the radio. We arrived at Frank Sinatra Park in Hoboken and hearked the car on the street. We walked towards the railing overlooking the river and the city lights. It was relatively deserted aside from a couple of night joggers and dog walkers.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"Yes it is. It's so different to see New York from this side at night. You can see it all lit up and you know it's bright and loud over there but from this side it's beautiful and peaceful. I come here to clear my mind and think. It's crazy here during the day, especially on the weekends, it's like an urban beach but at night it's serene," he glanced in my direction after he said this. When he saw me smiling from ear to ear he relaxed.

"It really is beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me Jasper," I whispered as if speaking louder would break the sense of tranquility. He moved in closer to me, gently lifting my face towards his. I didn't pull away or look down. I locked my eyes with his intensely. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips gently to mine.

When he saw I wasn't making a move to stop the kiss he applied more pressure. I lifted my hands behind his neck and into his blonde curls. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him still. I sucked on his lower lip gently and he darted his tongue across my lips. I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Wow. That was very nice," I said shyly.

"Just nice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was amazing," I giggled.

"Yes, it was. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he whispered, his voice husky.

"I think I better get home though," I sighed. I didn't want the night to end, but it was Sunday. That meant class in the morning, for both of us.

"Okay, I understand, I'll take you home." He grabbed my hand tenderly and we walked to the car, both of us smiling.

We drove home chatting about our plans for the week. He told me about the meetings he had and the essays and tests he had to grade. I told him about what assignments I had due for the week that would keep me busy. When we arrived at my house I turned to him and kissed him goodnight.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time," I told him.

"I did to. Can we see each other again soon?" he asked. I wanted to get out of the car and do a little dance in the middle of the street.

"Of course. I'm usually free on Thursdays. If that works for you."

"I can make it work. We'll figure it out. Good night, Alice," he said, before kissing me one more time.

"Good Night, Jasper."

I jumped out of the car and glided to the front door. I turned around and blew him a kiss before I disappeared behind the door. As I shut the door I saw him lift his hand to wave.

"Alice, is that you?" Esme called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me," I shouted back.

I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Esme was sitting at the island with a mug of something warm in her hands. She was in a bathrobe and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she was ready for bed.

"I hope you weren't waiting up for me," I asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep. Your father got paged and he had to run to the hospital. I was a bit restless so I came down to make myself some tea," she said. "How was your date?"

"It was perfect! He's amazing. So sweet and handsome, I can't wait to see him again," I gushed. She laughed softly.

"He is very handsome and so polite. I'm glad you had a good time tonight. You deserve it, you work too hard." She yawned loudly. "Oh, excuse me. I better get to sleep. Good night, dear," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

I poured myself a glass of water and leaned against the counter drinking it. I was so happy that tonight went well. I wanted to shout it from the roof. Instead I opted to call Edward. I went up to my room and undressed quickly. I put on my shorts and tank top, and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey, it's me. I'm home," I told him.

"Good, thanks for remembering to call. How was it?"

"Great! He's a good guy, you'll like him," I told him.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that," Edward laughed.

"He is very good friends with Bella. They have known each other a long time," I told him.

"Oh, then maybe I should kiss his ass a little, huh?"

"I will be the only one doing any kissing thank you very much," I giggled. "Speaking of Bella, did you call her?"

"Yes, but her phone wasn't turned on. I left her a message and told her to call me back if she wanted to. Hopefully she will."

"She'll call. I know she will," I told him reassuringly.

"We'll see, I guess. Listen, I'm gonna go, I'm exhausted."

"Me too. G'night."

"Night," he said, before hanging up.

I turned off my phone and then set my alarm clock. I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, the amazing kiss and everything about the night. Eventually, my overexcited mind relaxed and I fell asleep.

**A/N: They've met and we've heard it from both POV's! Review...please. Whether its good, bad, terrible or just plain ol' boring. let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the same chapter I just added a beginning scene to Edward's POV. It overlaps slightly but we have some new Edward info. It belonged here I couldn't bear to part with it.**

**Bella POV**

The trip up the three flights up steps took no time at all. I was too giddy to take the steps carefully as I usually did to avoid a sprained ankle. I didn't know what it was about Edward, but I was excited. Was it because he didn't disappear in the morning without saying goodbye? Maybe. I didn't give it much thought last night when I invited him over because I was drunk, but I wouldn't have been able to deal if he just left without a goodbye. Although breakfast with him was more than I could ever hope for. I'm shocked he asked for my phone number but he wouldn't call. I made a fool of myself at breakfast. If it weren't for him we would have sat there in silence the whole time.

I reached my apartment door and took a moment to listen for any sounds coming from the living room. Hearing nothing I cracked open the door and peeked through the opening. I wasn't sure where Rosalie and Emmett were and I didn't want to interrupt a moment. When I was positive there was nothing going on that would embarrass me I entered the apartment.

They were on the couch, fully dressed, but preoccupied with making out. I didn't know what to do, but I needed to let Emmett know Edward was waiting. I cleared my throat quietly. Nothing. I coughed a little louder and Rosalie looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Edward is waiting downstairs for you," I said, looking at Emmett.

"Oh thanks." Emmett turned to Rosalie and gave her a kiss. "I'll talk to you soon, gorgeous," he said while getting up and walking towards the door.

We stood there in the living room, waiting anxiously to hear the faint slam of the front door. Rosalie was staring at me with a huge grin on her very flushed face. She was expecting to here something juicy or to share something juicy. Either way I didn't want to share.

When we heard the slam of the heavy front door, Rosalie launched herself at me, "Can you believe it?" her voice high-pitched with excitement. "What are the odds of us both hooking up with two friends and bringing them back here?"

"Pretty slim," I agreed.

"So, before Jake gets here I want the scoop. He was good-looking and it's about time you loosened up and had some fun," she said, barely taking a breath.

Before Jake gets here? Why couldn't I talk about Edward in front of Jacob? I knew Jacob had a thing for me but he knew that we were just friends and nothing more. I didn't have time to think about that now. I would file the Jacob issue away for later.

"Excuse me, I know how to have fun," I told her, slightly miffed that she would think otherwise. "There's nothing to tell though. I was too drunk to think about what I was doing last night. Now I kind of regret it," I admitted solemnly.

"Regret it? Why? Was he awful?"

"NO! We didn't even have sex. We messed around for awhile but no sex. He probably won't call me," I told her, hoping I was wrong.

What chance did I have with a guy like Edward? He was an incredibly attractive and sexy doctor, which meant he was probably incredibly intelligent as well. He made my whole body feel alive when he touched and kissed me. He was too good to be true. I thought guys like him only existed in movies and books.

"Did you offer your number to him? Or did he ask for it?" Rosalie asked.

"He asked, but probably only to be nice."

"Stop with the pity. He wants to call you or he wouldn't have asked for it. I saw him this morning. He didn't seem to be looking for the quickest escape route." I shrugged no wanting to think about it anymore. I needed to bring the conversation to her. That would get her to drop this for now.

"So what about Emmett? You two looked cozy when I walked in." She giggled at my comment and looked down and blushed. "Oh my goodness, Rose! You _never _giggle and blush. You've got it bad."

"I don't know. We just met last night. He was amazing but who knows. We exchanged numbers so we'll see if he calls. If he doesn't I may call him for one more night of fun," she said, nonchalantly.

Before I could ask her anything else the doorbell rang. I knew it was Jacob. I went to buzz him in while Rosalie walked back to her room. He knocked loudly on the door twice before letting himself in. He looked upset but I wasn't sure why. I figured it had something to do with Rosalie's earlier comment.

"Jacob, are you okay? You don't look well," I asked. He glared at me from the door, never a good sign when he glared.

"Where did you go last night? You just left without a word to anyone. Are you nuts?" he shouted at me. I hated when he went into overprotective mode.

"Jacob, I texted Rosalie on my way home and let her know I left. You are not my keeper. I don't need to check in with you every minute of every day." I knew he was partially right about letting one of them know I was leaving, but I wouldn't admit it. He was being a jerk, and I hated when he got like this.

"I'm not saying you do. But when I see you with some creep, and then you disappear I'm going to worry."

"Some creep? I was with Edward. You know who he is, or at least you know his friend." Now I was confused. Was he so angry I spoke to another guy that he would resort to name-calling?

"That's exactly why I called him a creep. That guy is bad news. I would stay away if I were you."

"How would you know that?"

"Guys like that don't change Bella. They only want one thing. I hung around Emmett a lot back in the day. Edward and Emmett are exactly alike."

"If they are so much alike why don't you go get on Rosalie's case? Why'd you even introduce him to her?"

"Because Rose has a little more experience with those types of guys. She can handle herself," he responded angrily. "You are too trusting. He'll end up hurting you." He looked like he wanted to say more but he saw the look of anger on my face and stopped. He looked down at the ground to avoid meeting my eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, Jacob. Who I talk to, who I bring home, who I date, is none of your business. Not now, not ever."

"You brought him back here?" he asked, eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I did. But that's not your concern."

"Fine, just do what you want Bella. It's not my business, like you said," he said. The look on his face and the way his fists were balled on his sides told me he felt exactly the opposite but he was going to let it go for now.

"Fine, I will," I scowled.

Rose walked into the room cautiously. She looked from Jacob to me, half turning away then turning back toward us.

"Are we ready to go? We don't want to be late," she asked us, looking at her watch.

"Yes we're ready," I growled, stomping past Jacob like a sullen teenager.

I walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, and outside on the street before stopping to take a deep breath. I needed to get over my anger before we got to my parents' house. Last thing I needed was the Spanish Inquisition from my mom. We walked to Rosalie's car and piled in. I took the front seat before Jake could so I wouldn't have to look at the back of his head for the next 40 minutes.

We drove in awkward silence until Rosalie took a chance and turned on her Britney Spears CD, again. Why did she love this damn CD so much? I feel like it was all we ever listened to. She hummed along to the song and was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "Womanizer" was a catchy song but it wasn't enough to keep my mind off what Jacob had said.

I knew Jacob was implying that Edward was a player, or something along those lines. But I couldn't imagine him being that way. He was so good-looking and nice and charming. Though good-looking and charming were typically qualities found in players. I guess he would be the perfect candidate for that kind of behavior, surrounded by pretty nurses all day long. What if Jacob was right? What if Edward was only planning on using me, but then wouldn't he have just had sex with me and left? What was the point of no sex when I had been more than willing? Why take me to breakfast when he could have just slipped out before I woke up? Why ask for my phone number if he didn't want to call me and then calling me immediately to make sure it was the right number and "to make sure I had his". I may not have that much experience with men and relationships but those definitely don't seem like things that players do.

Jacob hadn't seen him in so long and he didn't really know him. He used to know Emmett, that's not the same thing. People do stupid things in college anyway. I knew Jacob was overreacting because of his feelings for me but I wasn't a little kid. I'm older than he is. I don't need him to be my father; I need him to be my friend. I can understand that he might be hurt because I don't have romantic feelings for him, but that's not something I can help.

Before I could continue to dwell on it Rosalie pulled into Renee and Phil's driveway. They lived in a beautiful home in the suburbs. Their house was one of the newer ones built in the area and it showed. Instead of vinyl siding the house had light beige bricks. They had stairs leading up to their front door since the garage was under the house. There was a huge bay window that in the dining room that let in all the mid-day sun, just like my mother liked it.

We headed up the stairs and I rang the doorbell. Within seconds the door swung open and Renee pounced on me, pulling me into a tight hug. After the surprise wore off, I hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" she shouted in my ear not letting go.

"Thanks Mom. Let's go inside though, we don't want to stand on the porch all day," I chuckled at her excitement. I walked through the doorway while she hugged Rosalie and Jacob.

Phil was in the living room watching a game on ESPN and Jacob joined him on the couch immediately. Phil had purchased an enormous 60 inch flat screen a couple of years ago and it took center stage against the back wall of the room. He even had surround sound hooked up, which was currently on so it sounded like a football stadium in the house. There was one large black leather sofa and two black leather recliners in the room. There was even a bar in the far corner. Phil loved to have friends over to watch football games on Sundays. I was normally there for it but today was a special day. No football party apparently.

"Hey Bella," Phil said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Phil," I said.

Rosalie and I followed Renee. We walked through the small hallway that led into the bright kitchen. Renee wasn't the greatest cook but she loved trying. The kitchen counters were cluttered with different appliances. There was a coffee maker, toaster, blender, microwave, and her newest one, a Kitchenaid mixer. The walls were a bright yellow and there were white curtains on the window above the sink.

"What's for lunch, Mom?"

"I'm making your favorite since it's your birthday."

"Lasagna?" I asked. I was glad she wasn't trying anything too different. She made lasagna so often there was no way she could screw it up.

"Yep, and a salad."

"What can we do to help?" Rosalie asked.

"The lasagna is all done. The tomatoes and onions need to be sliced though." I grabbed a couple of knives from the knife block and placed them in the counter. Rosalie was grabbing the tomatoes and onions from the fridge. My mom was standing at the sink washing the dirty pots already. We fell into an easy rhythm when my mother began talking.

"So girls did you have fun last night?" she asked.

"Yes Renee," Rosalie answered before I could, "and Bella met someone." Rosalie winked at me mischievously. I shot her a furious look. Now that Renee knew I met someone the endless stream of questions would begin.

"Really? I want details. What's he look like? What's his name? Are you going to see him again?" she fired out question after question.

"Mom! Calm down! I just met him last night."

"I'm just excited for you," she laughed.

Rosalie was trying to smother a laugh next to me. I nudged her with my elbow lightly, not wanting her to slice her hand open.

"If you won't tell her about him I will," Rosalie said smugly.

"You don't even know anything but his name," I retorted.

"I'll just make up the rest," she laughed.

"Okay, okay I'll dish. His name is Edward, I don't know how old he is but I'm going to guess around my age. He's a doctor completing his residency at a pediatrician's office in Hoboken. He's tall and fit; he has bronze hair, green eyes, and he's incredibly good looking," I sighed.

"A DOCTOR!" My mom and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

"You didn't tell me that earlier, he's a keeper Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed.

My mom sighed, "Oh to be young again and get the dreamy look whenever you talk about guys. Or at least I did when I was young. Are you going to see him again?"

"Well we exchanged numbers so we'll see if he calls."

"But you have his number Bella you can call him," Rosalie casually interrupted.

"Yeah right and come off as desperate and needy. No thanks, I'm out of his league he probably won't call." Renee laughed sadly, she was used to me being pessimistic about guys and relationships and myself.

"Well, if you decide to fall in love let me meet him. Okay?"

"Gee, Mom. I don't even know his last name yet. What if it doesn't go well with Isabella Marie?" We all laughed at my comment. When I was younger I would always say that I wouldn't marry a man unless he had a last name that went will with my first and middle names.

We finished preparing lunch and setting the table. We called the guys in three times before they tore themselves away from the game. They took their seats and we enjoyed the delicious food. Everyone commented on how good Renee's lasagna was. After the dishes were cleared my mom came in with a birthday cake. After they insisted on singing "Happy Birthday" and we ate the delicious cake, everyone started handing gifts to me.

Rosalie gave me a Coach clutch, her attempt to make me more fashion conscious. I wouldn't complain it was a really nice clutch. Jacob gave me a charm for the bracelet Charlie bought me for my sixteenth birthday. That was his tradition. When Charlie had given it to me, every year, on my birthday and Christmas, I would get a new charm to add to it. When he died Jacob decided to take on the tradition himself. Renee and Phil gave me two tickets to see "The Phantom of the Opera". They knew the movie was one of my favorites and that I was dying to see the play. I loved all the gifts and even though I didn't like when people spent money on me I was happy they cared.

Rosalie, Jacob, and I were exhausted from last night. I helped my mom clean up the dishes from dessert and then we decided to head home. As we were saying our goodbyes, I thanked Renee and Phil for the tickets again and told them I would let them now how it was. I wanted to take Renee with me but she insisted I take someone else. She had already seen the play with Phil last summer. That left me with the task of deciding who to take. Rosalie wasn't a fan of musicals and neither was Jacob. Maybe I would take Angela, she loved the movie as well.

I still hadn't determined if I was still mad at Jacob. We spoke at my parents' house if we had to but the conversations were to pass along information more than they were to actually talk to each other. When I opened the gift from home it reminded me why he's been my friend for so long. He has always been there for me whenever I needed him and this little charm represented that. I used the time in the car to think about the whole situation, again. Rosalie didn't turn the music on so we were all left to our own thoughts.

My birthday was always a little tough on me since Charlie died. Even after all this time, the ache of him not being here to celebrate my birthday with me stung. I still remembered the day he died. My mom answering the door and our family friend, Billy Black, telling her that he was gone. Charlie was at the scene of a car accident on a Thursday night, it was dark on the road and a drunk driver came barreling down the road and didn't see the flares. He hit my dad. He was pronounced dead on arrival by the ER doctor. I've never seen my mom break down the way she did and none of us could comfort her. It was terrible.

Jacob had been my rock through it all. It was the summer before college and I think that was when I realized I loved Jacob as a brother and not as more. He helped me so much that summer and I couldn't get by without him, both him and Billy.

When we got back to Hoboken, Rosalie went right upstairs. She mumbled goodbye to Jacob on her way in. She obviously sensed we needed to talk. I lingered in front of our building, trying to find the right words. I didn't need to bother because Jacob found them first.

"You okay Bella? I know today is a hard day for you," he looked sincere and all the anger from earlier had vanished.

"It's a little easier every year."

"Listen Bells, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean it, I'll butt out from now on."

"Thanks Jake. I know you mean well but I'm a big girl," I reached up and hugged him. "I'm going to go inside now, I think I'm going to curl up on the couch and watch TV until I can't keep my eyes open. Which probably won't be long at this point."

"Yeah, me too. I'm beat. G'night Bells. Happy Birthday!" He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I pulled out of his embrace feeling uncomfortable with the closeness after the kiss he gave me.

"G'night. Talk to you tomorrow, Jake."

"Sure, sure tomorrow." He turned and walked away towards the train station. I watched him until he turned the corner before I headed up stairs and put my gifts away.

Rosalie and I both got comfortable and wasted the next couple of hours watching television before we both decided we needed more sleep. I went to my room and snuggled into my sheets. I laid my head on my pillow, which now smelled like Edward's cologne. I nuzzled my face into the pillow and let my mind wander. I remembered his hands touching me in all the right spots, his lips lightly kissing every inch of my body. When I finally fell asleep it was with his eyes, smile, voice and touch on my mind. Even if he didn't call me again I would be grateful I had the opportunity to meet him. I hoped he would call me; I wanted to see him again and I wanted Jacob to be wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and the room was still incredibly dark. I turned over to check the alarm clock; it was four am. I hate falling asleep so early because whenever I do I end up being up before the sun.I grabbed my blackberry and turned it on. I rolled on to my back waiting for it to power on, when it finally finished loading the screen indicated that I had one voicemail and two e-mails. I assumed the voicemail was from Jacob or my mother last night so I decided to check the e-mail first.

The first e-mail was from Jess about Angela's bridal shower in three weeks. She wanted to get together this week so we could go over everything that needed to be done. She also wanted me to order the cake from Carlo's Bakery. I decided to hold off on replying when I was a little more coherent.

The second e-mail was from the Vice Principal, Shelly Cope, regarding a complaint one of the parent's had over a homework assignment. She told me not to worry about it and that she would call the parent and let them know the homework assignment was approved by the department chair. I typed out a quick reply of thanks to her and told her I didn't want to know who the complaining student was. It would just ruin the semester for me if I knew which students actually complained to their parents about homework.

I don't know why parents were so opposed to their children having enough work to keep them busy. I know when I was in high school Charlie and Renee would complain if homework took me less than two hours a night.

I dialed my voicemail, expecting to hear Jacob's voice, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard Edward's voice. I couldn't quite believe it was him. I had to be dreaming.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward Cullen. We met last night. I was just calling to say hello. You can call me back whenever. I normally am at the office until 7pm. Um, I'll talk to you soon, I guess."

I listened to the message three times before I decided it wasn't a dream and he really did call to say hello to me last night.

Was it too early to call him? What was I thinking? Of course it's too early to call him. Ooh, what about a text message just to let him know I received his message? Would I come off looking childish and desperate?GAH! I can't text him that would definitely make me look pathetic and like a stalker. I can wait 16 hours until I know he's home from work. Right? I put the phone down and closed my eyes, hoping I could get another couple of hours of sleep.

Sleep was elusive after listening to Edward's voicemail. I couldn't believe he called to say hello so soon. I wasn't expecting a phone call at all. Why would he call? He was gorgeous, a doctor and, based on the clothing and car, I'm going to say wealthy. I was ordinary, boring and clumsy Bella. If he didn't already realize that he would soon enough.

I could just be a fling for him though, someone he could have fun with while he waited for something better to come along. I just had to keep telling myself that it wasn't going to turn into anything so when it didn't I wouldn't be disappointed.

Forty-five minutes later I was still wide awake. I knew I was never getting back to bed so I kicked the sheets off my legs and climbed out of bed. I walked to my desk and turned my laptop on. While it was powering on I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. When I got back in my room I sat at the laptop and opened my e-mail. I typed out a quick e-mail asking Jess which day this week worked for her. I let her know any day except Tuesday worked for me, and Rosalie was usually home during the week nights so the choice was hers to make.

I sat at my desk eyeing my phone from across the room. The thought of texting Edward crept into my mind again. Before I could change my mind and text him, I grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I decided to take advantage of the extra time this morning and do my hair. I took the time to straighten and style it. When I was done it was nether the frizzy mess or flat disaster it typically was. I finished getting ready for work, still not having much in the way of clean laundry I decided to put one of my new outfits on.

I took my black pencil skirt off its hanger. I didn't have many clean tops that were suitable for work so I dug through a bin of some of my older stuff. I pulled out a sleeveless pink top and threw a black shrug over it. Yikes, my outfit was definitely dating me today. Did people even where shrugs anymore? Oh well, maybe I would single-handedly bring the look back.

I still had time before I had to be at the school so I decided to do my makeup. I didn't want to go crazy and make it obvious to everyone that I actually had some on. I kept my makeup simple and only applied powder foundation, bronzer, gloss and mascara.

I grabbed an orange out of the fridge and ate it at the kitchen table. When I was done I slung my bag over my shoulder, checking to make sure I had my wallet and keys in it, and headed out the door. I decided to leave my phone home today so I wouldn't be tempted to call or text Edward during any of my free time. I got to the school twenty minutes earlier than normal and was able to have a cup of coffee in the teachers' lounge before class started. While I was waiting for the bell to ring I graded the few papers that had found their way into my mailbox at school.

The day went by painfully slow and I couldn't wait for lunch so I could at least talk to Jasper, he would keep my mind off Edward for an hour and fifteen minutes. Finally fourth period ended and I walked to the lounge. As usual, Jasper was already sitting on the couch waiting, although today he wasn't reading his text book in hopes to avoid conversation with Maria, he was on the phone. When he saw me sit down he ended the conversation.

"Alice, I have to go. Bella is here. I'll talk to you later. Bye," he said to the person on the phone.

Alice? Who was Alice? I thought back and had a vague recollection of Edward pointing to Jasper and a tiny little girl. Oh, that's right. Edward's sister. I have to ask him about this.

"Hey Bella," Jasper greeted. "How's it going?"

"Eh, one of those days, ya know?" I replied.

I wanted to know what was going on with him and Alice, but I didn't want to seem nosy so I couldn't just ask. I decided to tiptoe around the topic.

"So did you have a good time Saturday? How was the rest of your weekend?" I asked innocently.

"I had a good time, it was fun as always. Yesterday was good too, I had a date."

"Oh really, with who?" I asked surprised. I wasn't expecting that, I figured they just talked on the phone or something. He laughed at the look on my face.

"With Alice Cullen, but you already knew that so don't try to act surprised. I'm sure Edward must have mentioned it to you when he called you," Jasper said.

"Huh? Edward?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean, Edward mentioned it to me?

"You know…the guy you went home with…" he looked shocked like I didn't remember Edward.

As if I could ever forget Edward! "I know who he is I'm just confused, how'd you know he called? I mean we didn't talk, he left a message. I fell asleep pretty early last night."

"Oh, Alice mentioned it. Well she mentioned he was planning on calling you. Apparently you've gotten under his skin. You've put some kind of spell on him," he chuckled.

"Sure I did. That doesn't even make any sense. I don't know why he even called me." I scoffed at the insanity of _me_ putting any kind of anything on _him! _It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Jasper didn't plan to take it that way.

"Bella, you need to remember you are beautiful, smart, funny and caring, and any man would be lucky to be with you. You need to start seeing yourself better," Jasper said.

"Okay. I'm sorry I even said anything. You're right; I'm too hard on myself. I'll do better I promise," I said not really believing that I would.

"You'd better," he said, looking slightly annoyed with me.

"So how was your date?" I asked changing the subject.

"Great! She's an amazing woman. I spent all night thinking about her. We're going out again Thursday night. You and Edward should come too, we can double. That way I can get to know him and you can get to know her."

"Well I haven't spoken to him since yesterday morning. I don't want to go ahead and make plans for us before I even speak to him."

"You guys will be there. I'll talk to Alice about it tonight. I'm sure she'll talk Edward into it before you guys even have a chance to talk," he said, sure of himself. I ignored the comment and pulled a book out of my bag. He knew that meant I didn't want to talk anymore so he opened the textbook on the seat next to him and began reading.

The classes after lunch were always a little more animated, thanks to students with stomachs full of food and sugar and before I knew it the last bell was ringing. I had to stay in the school until three o'clock so I was sitting at my desk looking over homework assignments for a little bit before I could leave when Jasper appeared in my doorway.

"Knock, Knock!" he called to me from the door. "Want a ride home? It's starting to rain." I'm sure he knew I'd need it or I would be soaked since I never brought my umbrella with me.

"Sure. Thanks," I replied.

"No problem, I'm going to grab my things and I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." I nodded and as he walked away.

I started gathering my books and papers, and when Jasper came back we walked to the parking lot and got in his car. He dropped me off and before I got out of the car he told me we would talk to Alice about Thursday night. Damn! He didn't forget about it. I nodded knowing I'd probably be suckered into going now. It would probably be the first time we'd get to see each other again and I couldn't decide if an audience would be more or less nerve wracking. Probably less since I wouldn't be able to make a complete ass of myself.

It was only three-fifteen when I walked in the house. At least four more hours before I could call Edward. I didn't feel like talking to my mom because she'd just grill me about Edward and ask me if he called, same with Jacob except he'd probably be a jerk about it. The daily calls would be put on hold today. I decided to escape to my room, away from the glare of the clock, and waste time on the internet. I checked my e-mail and saw one from Jessica in my inbox.

I read the e-mail and of course Tuesday was the only day she could make it into New Jersey. The e-mail was long and full of details about the shower and what she needed me to do. Aside from ordering the cake I needed to scan pictures for a slide show she wanted to put together. I sighed after reading the e-mail. For someone who was getting fed up with all the wedding talk she sure was excited about this shower. That wasn't fair of me. I was excited for Angela too I just didn't show it by being super duper wedding planner. Not to mention that I felt like I had the brunt of the work. All Rosalie had to do was write a check for her share of the gift and show up. Meanwhile, I had the boring task of scanning pictures and creating a slideshow. At least I get to order the cake for the shower. This was going to be a busy three weeks for me from the looks of it.

I wrote her a very short e-mail back.

"Jess – Yes to everything.  - Bella"

I hit send knowing it would drive Jess crazy that I didn't write a five-hundred word email back to her. I spent the rest of my time checking my Facebook profile and reading Yahoo news. After a couple of hours my stomach growled at me. I made my way to the kitchen and found Rosalie sitting at the table talking on her phone. I hadn't realized she was home. She was doodling on a piece of paper, and giggling over something the person on the phone was saying. It was slightly disturbing to see Rosalie giggling. She wasn't much of a giggler.

"Hey Rose, who are you talking to?" I whispered, while rummaging through the fridge. I turned toward her empty handed since there wasn't much but condiments in the fridge.

"Emmett," she mouthed with a huge grin on her face.

I shook my head and walked back to my room. I decided I couldn't wait anymore and turned my phone on to call Edward. He would probably still be at the pediatrician's office but I would just leave him a message. As I was shutting my door I heard Rosalie shriek in laughter.

"Oh you naughty boy. How about you come over and show me?" she purred.

On no! If he was coming here I had to get out of the house. I'd make my call then leave so she could have some privacy for a little while.

I picked up my phone, made my way to the bed and perched on the edge of it. I scrolled through my contacts and stopped on Edward's name. I suddenly felt extremely nervous. How could one person have such a physical effect on me? I dialed the number and listened to the phone ringing. Three rings, four rings, voicemail. I listened to his velvety voice instruct his caller to leave a message. I took a deep breathe to steady my nerves before speaking.

"Hi Edward. It's Bella. Just returning your call. Call me back whenever, I'm not busy tonight. Ok bye."

I hung up the phone and groaned in frustration. I am such an idiot! He's definitely not going to call I sounded like such a moron. I opened my bedroom door and heard the water running but I didn't hear her speaking so I joined her.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry about before."

"No problem. So is he, uh, coming over tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" she smiled.

"Yep it's fine. When? Just so I can make myself scarce when he gets here."

"You don't have to. I feel bad. I can call him back and we can make other plans." She really did look like she felt bad.

"Honestly, Rose, it's cool. I need to grab a bite to eat, and then run to CVS for some essentials."

"He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good," I told her.

We sat in the kitchen and caught up for a bit. I filled her in on Jess's e-mail and let her know she was coming by the next day to discuss the shower. After awhile I heard my phone ringing and ran to my bedroom to answer it. I picked it up and saw that it was Edward calling.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward," he said, sounding sexy as hell. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well and yourself? Are you out of work already?" I asked. I wished we could just skip the small talk but if he was just calling to say hello I would have to deal with it. Somehow small talk and Edward didn't go well together.

"Yes, actually I am still at work. I had to make a phone call and I saw that you left a message. I decided to give you a quick call. I'm leaving shortly though," he told me.

"Oh that's good. You must be anxious to get home."

"The day wasn't so busy so I'm not too tired. Actually, I was wondering if you had plans tonight?" he asked.

"Not really, but your friend Emmett is coming over and well I'd rather let Rosalie and Emmett reunite without me here." He chuckled.

"Uh yeah, I've heard Emmett can be rather, uh, vocal," he laughed. I wondered if he'd had the unfortunate experience of hearing how vocal Emmett could be. "Where are you going to go?"

"I was just going to get some dinner, then maybe CVS and Barnes and Nobles and by then it should be safe to come back home even if he is still here."

"Well would you like some company? I haven't eaten and I could always kill some time in Barnes & Nobles. I've been meaning to pick up a couple of books myself."

My heart leapt in my throat and I couldn't respond right away. I wanted very much to see him but the thought of being alone with him, even in a public place, was frightening.

"Bella are you still there?"

Crap! I'm taking too long to respond he's going to think I don't want to see him. "Yes, I'm here," I choked out.

"Well what do you say? I was planning on spending all night on the phone with you but this seems to be a much better alternative."

"Okay, sure. What time do you think you would be here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. The scream of joy caught in my throat was threatening to erupt.

"I'm leaving in about twenty minutes and the clinic is ten minutes from you. So about thirty minutes. Does that work?"

"That sounds perfect. See you then." I hung up the phone and slowly got off the bed, scared I would faint if I got up too fast.

I checked myself in the mirror and was immensely happy I was able to do my hair and makeup this morning. At least I looked presentable. Since I had gotten home I had changed into shorts and an old tee. I couldn't let him see me this way.

I ran to the closet and began frantically looking through the remains of my clothes silently cursing myself for not doing laundry today. All my best stuff was dirty and I had to dip into the new clothes again. I pulled out a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans, a green long sleeve empire waist top that had a square neckline and flowed loosely around my waist, and a pair of ballet flats. I quickly changed into matching bra and panty set, nothing too sexy, I just wanted to match so I would feel a little better about myself tonight, and then threw my clothes on. I brushed my hair and touched my makeup up. I was ready in record time and went out into the living room to watch television until Edward arrived. Rosalie stared at me suspiciously.

"A little dressed up for Mickey D's and CVS dontcha think?" she asked.

"Barnes & Nobles too," I said trying to look hurt by her words.

"Oh dear me, in that case where is your ball gown?" she asked sarcastically. "Seriously Bella, where are you going?"

"I told you already," I said innocently, enjoying that she didn't know what was going on for once.

"Or should I ask with who then?" she grinned knowingly.

"Edward. If you must know."

"Nice! I told you he liked you."

Before I could protest the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and ran through the door and down the stairs. When I opened the front door I was glad he was looking at something across the street so I could stare at him without feeling awkward. I could just barely make out his profile but it was enough. I could see his perfect lips curled up into a small smile and his hair was a perfect mess. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve tee that hugged his body perfectly. I approached him quietly, hoping that I wouldn't say something stupid, or fall and break my nose and bleed all over his shirt. The second was the more likely scenario in my case.

"Hi, Edward," I said, letting him know I was standing there. He turned around and looked right into my eyes and I forgot how to breathe for a second.

"Hi," he said while leaning down to kiss my cheek. I was surprised by the action even though I shouldn't have been. Even though we did a lot more than kiss on Saturday night the familiarity of an innocent kiss on the cheek took my by surprise.

"Well I have to order a cake for my friend's bridal shower. It's across the street from this really good Cuban restaurant. If that's okay?" I said trying to not lock eyes with him for fear I'd forget how to talk.

"Sure, my car is over here. I assume we're going to Carlo's Bakery then across the street to La Caridad?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked confused.

"I work in Hoboken. When the city is a square mile you kind of know where everything is. Besides there aren't many bakeries in Hoboken across the street from Cuban restaurants," he pointed out.

"Oh," I replied. That made sense; Hoboken was a really small even if with all the vehicle and pedestrian traffic it didn't feel that way. "Well let's go then."

We got into his car and we made the five minute drive in silence. I was trying very hard to keep my breathing and pulse in control. It wasn't working out in my favor and I was sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. His long fingers on the gear shift were almost too much for me to bear. Which was silly since it was just a hand, but I knew what those hands were capable of and it sent shivers up and down my spine just thinking about it.

"Lucky us! We can park right in front, they look like they are closing soon though," he said as he parked. His voice snapped me out of my fantasy regarding his hands.

"They are! Let's hurry, I don't know how long this will take."

We walked into the brightly lit bakery and the smell of chocolate and coffee filled my nose. I walked to the counter and a blonde woman greeted us.

"Can I help you?" she asked eyeing Edward up and down. He just smiled politely and walked to the other bakery case.

"Yes," I said, annoyed that she was checking out Edward with me right there. "I need to order a cake for a bridal shower. Do you have anything I can look at?"

"Yes I do. Have a seat and I'll grab the books that I have."

She led me to the small café table and sat with me showing me books upon books of cakes. It took me about thirty minutes to decide what I wanted and the whole time she was staring at Edward. I wanted to scratch her eyes out. I decided on a ladies' luggage cake, that she said was a big hit for bridal showers, in pink and cream with vanilla cake and a chocolate mousse and strawberry filling. I paid the deposit and took my receipts to give to Jessica.

"Thank you. If you need anything else please don't hesitate and come back to ask," she said suggestively, mostly to Edward. He looked as if he shuddered when she said that. God, she was incorrigible; although maybe Edward liked the attention.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize all the options I would have to choose from," I apologized when we walked outside.

"It's okay, no need to apologize. Although that woman in there was a bit much, she flirts with everyone."

"You know her?" I asked, a little upset by this revelation.

"Not really. I go there for coffee on the mornings I'm not running late. It's the closest place to the office and they have really good doughnuts. Sometimes I bring some in for the nurses and receptionist. She probably didn't realize who I was since I'm not a daily customer," he laughed. "My father has told me she's flirted with him countless times as well."

"That's just weird. Well, at least you knew to expect it. Are you ready to eat? I'm starving," I said, changing the subject. I really didn't want to think about all the women that flirt with Edward on a daily basis.

"Yep, let's go." He placed his arm around my shoulder while we walked across the street. Pressed up against Edward's body felt incredible and at that moment I decided I could happily live in Edward's arms forever.

**Edward POV**

I spent a great deal of time checking my phone today. Bella never called me back last night and the waiting was torturous. In between patients I would pull my phone out and check for new messages. Finally around six I checked my phone and saw that I had four voicemails. I checked my missed calls log and saw that Emmett, Tanya, and Bella all called. I listened to my messages as quickly as the annoying voice would allow.

Emmett was calling to see what was up and wanted to do something tonight. I decided I'd call him after I talked to Bella. Tanya called to say hi and wanted to talk about things and I had no intentions of calling her back at all tonight. That was not a conversation I wanted to deal with right now. Emmett left a second message telling me he couldn't hang out tonight, which was fine with me now I didn't need to tell him I would rather talk to Bella on the phone. The last message was from Bella. I decided to call her back quickly before I went to see the last patient with Dr. Handley.

"Hello," she said in a very sexy voice.

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well and yourself? Are you out of work already?" Bella asked. Did we really have to go through all the small talk?

"Yes, actually I am. I had to make a phone call and I saw that you left a message. I decided to give you a quick call. I'm leaving shortly though."

"Oh that's good. You must be anxious to get home," she said. It sounded like she was straining to keep her breathing in check. What on Earth could she be doing?

"The day wasn't that bad so I'm okay. Actually, I was wondering if you had plans tonight," I asked her casually. I wasn't planning on asking her to get together tonight it just happened when I heard her voice. I realized I couldn't spend tonight just talking to her on the phone.

"Not really, but your friend Emmett is coming over and well I'd rather let them reunite without me here." I couldn't help but laugh at that. But I'd have to thank Emmett for providing me with this golden opportunity to see her.

"Uh yeah, I've heard Emmett can be rather, uh, vocal," I said jokingly. "Where are you going to go?"

"I was just going to get some dinner, then maybe CVS and Barnes and Nobles and by then it should be safe to come back home even if he is still here," she giggled quietly. Damn! She sounded adorable when she giggled like that.

"Well would you like some company? I haven't eaten and I could always kill some time in Barnes & Nobles. I've been meaning to pick up a couple of books myself." It was silent on her end. Did I insult her; did she not want to see me again? "Bella are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Well what do you say? I was planning on spending all night on the phone with you but this seems to be a much better alternative." I closed my eyes willing her to say yes.

"Ok sure. What time do you think you would be here?"

"I'm leaving in about twenty minutes and I work ten minutes from you. So about thirty minutes. Does that work?"

"That sounds perfect. See ya then." I let out a sigh of relief.

I walked into examination room A and finished up the last appointment of the day with the doctor. Thank goodness it was a quick one. The three year old boy had an ear infection and just needed a prescription for antibiotics. When we were finished I grabbed my change of clothes from the car and changed. For once I Was grateful that Alice always made sure I had a change of clothes in my car, for emergencies. At least I wouldn't be dressed in a shirt, tie and dress pants to spend the evening with Bella.

On the way to Bella's house I decided to give Emmett a call, to thank him. He picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey, bro, took you long enough to call me back," he shouted into the phone.

"Yeah sorry about that. I do this thing called work. You should try to work after two some day, you'll see how much you get done," I scoffed.

"Whatever. You got my second message right?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks by the way."

"You're welcome, but for what exactly. I know I'm an all around great guy but you gotta be more specific," he said cockily.

"For going to Rosalie's house tonight, because of that Bella feels the need to give you two some privacy and I get to hang out with her."

"Oh, you're welcome then. Speaking of, I gotta get ready to go. I'll talk to you later man."

"Yeah, bye."

As soon as I hung up with Emmett my phone started ringing and it was Alice.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Edward. What's going on? Are you coming over tonight?"

"No, I'm hanging out with Bella," I told her.

"Oh perfect…hold on a sec…." I heard her mumbling to someone in the background for a second then she came back on. "Mom wants to meet Bella, you better bring her over soon, they met Jasper last night."

"That's enough of that. Did you need something?"

"Yes, let's double on Thursday, it'll be me, Jasper, you and Bella. What do you say?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll mention it to Bella tonight if it goes well. No promises though," I told her.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I put my phone in my pocket and got out of the car. While I was talking to Alice I was able to park the car in front of Bella's apartment. I rang the doorbell before I heard a giggle. I turned and looked across the street, where I heard the noise coming from and there were two teenagers standing underneath a tree making out. They didn't know I could see them and honestly I almost barely could it was so dark on that side of the street. I was envious of them because they were standing there making out being so carefree. I wanted to be that way with Bella but I didn't think we were quite there yet. I didn't think she would appreciate me pulling her underneath a dark tree to make out with her. I was pretty certain most women over the age of twenty-two didn't like that actually. I was so wrapped up in imagining me and Bella kissing I didn't hear her walk up behind me until she said hello. I kissed her on the cheek and she looked shocked that I did. She constantly surprised me, as intimate as we had been why a simple kiss on the cheek shocked her I couldn't imagine.

We figured out the plan and got in my car. We arrived at the bakery and a sense of dread permeated within me. I said a silent prayer hoping that the horrid blonde wasn't working nights. Of course I couldn't be that lucky. I saw her as soon as we entered. She was ogling me the way she normally did in the mornings. I smiled politely, thankful she didn't recognize me, and walked away so Bella could talk to her. We were there for about thirty minutes and the woman wouldn't stop looking at me every chance she got. I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know the inappropriate things she was thinking.

As I slipped my arm around Bella's shoulders and walked to the restaurant with her I reminded myself to thank Emmett for giving me the golden opportunity to see her again. If he didn't decide to go to Rosalie's Bella may not have been so willing to go out with me again.

We walked through the front door of the restaurant and sat down at a table in the far back corner so we could have some privacy. The waitress came over and handed us menus. We looked over them in silence and I asked Bella what she wanted to order. After some discussion on some of the menu items and what kinds of food we liked the waitress came back to write down our choices. I ordered for both of us in Spanish. La Caridad was a frequent lunch spot for me when I worked at the clinic, so I knew which servers spoke better English than others. When I looked over at Bella she was staring at me with her mouth slightly open.

"What's the matter, Bella?" I asked not understanding what her expression meant.

"You speak Spanish?" She asked, the baffled look still not leaving her face.

"Yes, my family travels a lot and Spain is one of our favorite places to vacation. I also took it all throughout high school and college."

"Oh, it took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it. It's just another block to add to the perfect Edward tower," she said quietly. Then she looked up and blushed at me as if she just realized she said it aloud.

"Perfect you say? Do tell," I teased, giving her my best crooked smile. She blushed an even deeper red.

"Well you're a doctor, you're apparently fluent in at least one foreign language, you're smart, funny and not to mention handsome." She was tracing the edge of her glass with her finger while she spoke, her face still a deep shade or red. The color in her cheeks only mad her that much more appealing to me.

"Thank you, but I'm not perfect. Just me," I said honestly. My life felt far from perfect. "Besides I think you're pretty darn perfect yourself."

She smiled and blushed again. Before she could say anything else our food arrived and we dug in. When we were done eating we sat waiting for the check and I decided to ask her about Thursday.

"Alice mentioned something about a double date on Thursday. Would you be interested?"

"Definitely. Jasper mentioned that as well. It could be fun. But why don't we make it a triple date and ask Rose and Emmett if they want to come also?"

"Good idea. The more the merrier," I said, ecstatic that I was going to see her again so soon.

I paid the check with much protesting from Bella and we walked to Barnes & Noble. I slung my arm around her shoulder again and she moved in closer to my body. We walked in the store and walked to the café and ordered some drinks. Bella insisted on paying, which didn't sit well with me.

"Bella, why did you have to pay?"

"Because you paid for breakfast yesterday and dinner tonight. It's only fair." I frowned at her.

"My mother didn't raise me to let women pay my way. I appreciate the sentiment but I don't feel comfortable letting you pay for us when we're out together," I said giving her a pleading look. She didn't soften her resolve at all.

"Hmph, we'll see about that Mister!" she poked my shoulder playfully but then looked away unsure of herself.

"So where to? What do you enjoy reading the most?" I asked, delighted for the opportunity to find out more information about her.

"I love the Classics but I own them all since I have studied and taught so many of them. Fiction is by far my favorite to read."

"What's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

I grimaced at her in response.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like Wuthering Heights, Edward. That may just break my heart," she pouted her lips at me.

I just wanted to lean down and kiss her perfect mouth. I leaned in close to her, so close I could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the freesia smell that may or may not be her perfume.

"I wouldn't want to do that now would I?" I pulled away from her smiling and from the look on her face she didn't want me too. "But honestly Wuthering Heights, that's a book full of awful people doing awful things to each other and making their lives miserable."

"It's a great love story, Edward! You're such a man!" she said laughing.

We spent the next thirty minutes browsing through the fiction and talking about our likes and dislikes in regards to literature. She really loved discussing books and I could see a light in her eyes when she talked about her favorite authors and works. The way her smile would widen or she would get excited when I agreed with what she said. She was so beautiful I could only imagine what all the hormonal teenage boys thought of her. It made me curious.

"Why did you decide to teach?" I asked.

"Well, I knew I wanted to major in English Literature and teaching seemed the obvious career choice."

"Do you enjoy it? Why high school?"

"Yes I love it! High school kids are tough, but I can teach literature and not just grammar rules, which is what I prefer."

She looked so happy and I wanted to make it my personal goal to keep her that happy for as long as she would let me.

"So," I said lightly. "Miss Swan, any unwanted attention from the young boys." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. She giggled.

"Not really. I avoid any situations that could be construed as inappropriate. Like all the teachers do, especially the young ones. I always keep my door open when I'm talking to a student one on one and I don't stay after unless I know another teacher is in a nearby classroom."

"That makes sense; although if I was in your classroom I would be fantasizing about you all day long," I said, smiling and winking at her and causing her to blush yet again.

We made out way to the cashier and paid for our books. We drove back to her house, it was just after nine and I didn't want the night to end yet. Bella didn't say anything but she was fidgeting in her seat a little bit.

"I see Emmett's car is still here? Are you sure you want to brave it?" I asked laughing.

"Umm maybe you can brave it with me? Would you like to come upstairs?"

"Okay. Let's find a parking space and we'll walk back together."

We found a parking spot nearby and walked back to her apartment holding hands. The warmth of her hand radiated thtough me. I didn't want to let go of her; ever. As we walked back to her house I couldn't help but feel that maybe I was falling for her. I didn't know how that was possible so soon but this just felt right.

We got to the apartment and I stood in the living room while she took off her jacket.

"I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you want anything? Water? Beer? Soda?"

"Water would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

I sat down on the coach while she busied herself in the kitchen. I could hear the cupboards opening and shutting and the sound of ice clinking in the glasses. A minute later she returned with two glasses of water and set them down on the coffee table. She picked up the television remote and sat down next to me before turning the television on. I scooted close to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She lifted her hand to mine and was holding it, rubbing circles in the palm of my hand. She turned her head and lightly kissed the tips of my fingers. That small chaste kiss was enough to do me in. I turned her face toward me and kissed her passionately. I didn't want the kiss to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Twist of Fate**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author: AZBella () AZGal2007 (twilighted)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward meet and try to make a relationship work. With so many people and obstacles in their path can they make it last?**

**Rosalie POV**

Being with Emmett was beginning to feel comfortable, even though it was only the second time we've seen each other. This wasn't something that happened with most guys I had seen. I could relax around him and because of his boyish nature I never felt like I had to put on an act. I could let down my hair, so to speak, and truly be myself.

Laying in bed, kissing and touching, hoping it could lead to something more was nice and relaxing in a weird way. He was just starting to deepen the kiss when I heard a noise in the living room. I pulled away from him.

"Did you hear something" I asked Emmett.

"Sounds like the television is on. Maybe Bella is back?"

"Probably. I'm going to say hi. Are you coming?"

"Sure, why not?"

We got out of bed and put our clothing back on. I walked into the living room and gasped when I saw Bella and Edward locked in a passionate embrace and making out intensely. Her hands were in his hair and her legs were tangled with his. I was not expecting to see that. Emmett cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, a huge grin on his face. I elbowed him in the ribs as a warning to behave.

"Ow, babe! I thought we wanted to say hi. I was just helping to get their attention," he snickered.

Bella finally looked up at us and smiled. She looked strangely comfortable considering we caught her lip locked with Edward. I waited for her signature blush to fill her face but she just sat there smiling. After a few seconds she spoke calmly.

"Hey, guys! Rose, you remember Edward?" Bella greeted us, clearly not embarrassed about being caught.

"Of course. Good seeing you again. What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Babe, they are sucking each others faces off. Can't you see that?" Emmett joked.

Bella blushed and Edward shot a death glare and growled at Emmett. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"What? I'm just saying," he said defensively.

We all ignored him and Bella answered, "Nothing much, I ordered the cake for the shower and then we went to dinner and the book store."

"Cool! What kind of cake?"

She filled me in on the details and Emmett made his way to the love seat to talk to Edward. When Bella was done I went to sit next to Emmett, throwing my legs on his lap.

"Oh! Before we forget. Are you guys free on Thursday? Bella and I are going out with Alice and Jasper. We thought it would be fun if you guys joined us," Edward asked.

I was shocked by the "we" he was so casually throwing around; I didn't realize they were at a "we" stage yet. From the looks of it neither did Bella, she was smiling ear to ear the whole time he was talking.

"What do you think Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sounds like a date," I said to all of them.

"Cool, so what's the plan, Eddie?"

"Don't start, Em. For one you know I hate you calling me Eddie, and second we don't have a plan yet. We'll figure it out."

"Damn, you know that I hate waiting to find out what we're doing."

"Well, deal with it. I'm sure Alice will be making the plans anyway. This was all her idea. Annoy her with your impatience," Edward told him.

We sat around for about an hour chatting when Edward and Emmett decided it was time for them to go. Edward stood up and lifted Bella to her feet. He brushed a strand of hair that fell in front of her eyes out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. That, of course, made Bella blush and he kissed her softly.

Emmett followed me into the bedroom so he could grab the rest of is stuff. While we were standing in the bedroom he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me goodbye.

"When are we going to go on a date? Just me and you?" he asked, whispering into my hair.

"I don't know. When you ask me," I teased.

"Well, in that case. Do you want to go out with me this weekend? Maybe Sunday night?"

"I'd love too," I smiled at him and he kissed me again.

He promised to call the next day when I walked him to the door. I heard Edward telling Bella he would talk to her tomorrow. After they were gone I turned to Bella.

"You like him – don't you? And don't lie to me either!" I demanded.

"Yes I do. So much. And I know he likes me, I can tell, but I'm not sure how much," she said, looking sad.

"Are you nuts? Were you here today? He said 'we', the way he looked at you and kissed you goodbye was so sincere even a blind man could see it. Heck, I think he may love you, Bella."

"You're nuts, Rose. It's a little early for talk of love. I'm going to sleep. G'night!"

She ran out of the living room before I could say anything else. I went into my bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. I couldn't wait to talk to Emmett tomorrow. And I said Bella had it bad, if I didn't know better I would say Rosalie Hale might be falling in love.

**Emmett POV**

I walked down the stairs and waited on the street for Edward. A moment later we walked out of Rosalie's front door with a huge smile on his face. He looked like an idiot.

"You look like an idiot," I laughed. "What are you grinning about anyway?"

"Progress, my friend, progress."

"Whatever. Where did you park?"

"Two blocks away, near the park. You?"

"Same," I told him and we started walking.

"So, what's going on with you and Rosalie?" he asked casually.

"Nothing really. We're hanging out. We'll hang out Thursday and I asked her out on a date for Sunday," I shrugged.

"You're going on a date with someone?" he asked, incredulous.

It's true this wasn't normal for me. I didn't go on dates with girls. I hung out with them and never called them again unless I wanted a booty call.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I acted my age and not like a college kid. Don't you?"

"I've been saying that for years," he snorted. "Not that I've been much better but I don't flaunt it around like you do."

"Speaking of, what's going on with you and Bella? You said 'progress' but what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. We don't have any plans after Thursday but that's better than no plans at all."

We got to my car before Edward reached his and I hopped in and gave him a little wave as I drove by. On the way home thoughts of Rosalie filled my mind. The way she looked when she had her eyes closed in ecstasy, the sound of her voice as she said my name and the smile on her face when I told her I wanted to take her out.

It's true I wasn't much for dating girls exclusively but I was changing and Rosalie was the girl I wanted that change to happen with.

*~*~*~*~*

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't ask for a better set up here with Bella. Because we worked sort of staggered hours we both had the opportunity to be alone at some point during the day. My time was in the morning. I didn't have to be up for work until nine most mornings and Bella was out of the house by seven-thirty.

On this particular morning I took a little extra time getting ready. There wasn't a real reason for it; I was just happy, and when I was happy I wanted everyone to know it. After I got out of the shower and wrapped myself up in my robe, I checked the weather and saw that it was supposed to be a warm day for the middle of September. I went to the closet and began searching for the perfect outfit. I settled on a pale yellow wrap dress with flutter cap sleeves and my silver peep toe stilettos. I dried my hair, got dressed and put on my makeup. An hour later I was ready to go.

I drove to the train station and parked the car in the parking garage nearby. There was no way I was walking eight blocks in four inch stilettos, walking down the steps in the heels was bad enough. I would never last all day on my feet at the gallery if I had to start the day off with a long walk. When I arrived at the platform the train was there getting ready to leave, I hurried to the doors and stepped in just as they shut behind me. The ride to 14th Street was a quick one so I didn't bother trying to find a seat. Fifteen minutes later I was getting off the train, luckily the gallery was only a block away from the station.

I pulled out my keys and opened the locked doors to the gallery. And the daily routine began. Jeremy Locke wasn't a famous artist but he was well-known amongst the art crowd in New York. The little gallery didn't really make as much money as he had hoped but that was because he refused to put on a show. I tried to tell him he would boost his popularity and his finances if he did, but he would hear nothing of it until his great work of art was finished. I have been working in this gallery for five years and the "great work of art" still wasn't done.

I tidied up the front desk and Jeremy's office and opened the gallery at eleven. Even though most of his art didn't sell, he had a lot of people come in and look around. The village was a busy area all day long and the lunch crowd was always looking for something to do; and we were so close to the train station this was an obvious stop. My job was to smile, make polite conversation and look like the image of perfection. Since none of the patrons ever complained and Jeremy never told me I wasn't doing my job, I assumed I succeeded on all three parts.

To be perfectly honest I wasn't a fan of his work. It was too dark and brooding. That always struck me as odd since Jeremy didn't seem that way at all. He was a happy go-lucky guy who was married with two kids. His wife was gorgeous. I wasn't sure why she didn't just work at the gallery with him; he'd save himself the payroll. He was wealthy though, something about a trust fund from his rich grandparents. The gallery and the art was just something for him to do in his spare time. Maybe that's why he never sold anything; people could see right through his façade. It's not that he didn't enjoy painting, but I think because his well-being and the well-being of his family didn't depend on him selling anything, he didn't try hard enough. He experimented too much.

After a little while Jeremy walked in, smiling and holding two cups of coffee and a bag over his shoulder.

"Good Morning, Miss Hale. How are you today?" he greeted me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Locke. And yourself?" He insisted that when people were in the gallery we never address each other by first names. I wasn't sure why, another weird artist thing I suppose.

"Just wonderful," he said, handing me one of the cups of coffee. "Anything scheduled for today?"

"Actually, there is a Janice Kline coming in at two. She is interested in commissioning you to do a special painting for her."

"Interesting. When she gets here send her into my office. I won't be painting today; I have some other stuff to take care of." This was code for 'do not disturb unless I tell you too'.

At quarter of two a well-dressed woman walked in and approached the desk.

"Hello, I'm Janice Kline."

"Hello. Mr. Locke is expecting you. His office is right through that door, you can just knock," I told her. She was looking at me with an odd expression on her face and a soft smile on her lips. I didn't know what that was about, maybe I reminded her of someone.

She seemed to realize she was staring and she nodded slightly walking off. She knocked on the door twice and entered the room after a second. They were in there for about thirty minutes, which was a good sign. If he wasn't interested she would have left after five minutes. After she left the store, mumbling polite goodbyes on her way out the door, Jeremy called me into his office. I walked in, notepad and pen in hand; I assumed he had some task for me to complete now that he had actual required work to do.

"Sit down." He gestured to the chair across from his desk. I took a seat anxious about what he was going to tell me. When ever I was called into his office he rattled things off so quickly I didn't have time to sit. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or relaxed. My hand instinctually began to twirl a strand of hair in my hand, a sure sign I was nervous. "Calm down, you aren't in trouble." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No. Mrs. Kline wants to me create a work of art for her. It's for a spa she owns that is being redecorated. It's a very big spa, high-end, having my work in there could help out the gallery immensely," he explained.

"That's good. What do you need me to do?"

"Here's the catch. She wants me to paint a sensual photo, a young woman, not completely nude but close to it, something beautiful."

"Okay, do I need to find some models for you to speak to?"

"No. She wants you to be the model I use."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I told her I would only if you agreed to it, Rose. She told me she wouldn't want the portrait unless it was you. She said you have a rare kind of beauty that is hard to find and she said once she saw you out there she knew it had to be you. I wouldn't be able to paint you unless you posed for me. I understand if you don't want to do it but if you do I'll pay you three times what you normally make."

I was all set to say 'Thanks, but no thanks' but the increase in salary made me hesitate. I didn't necessarily need the money but I was dipping into my savings account more and more lately and I wasn't putting anything back into it.

"How long would it take?" I asked.

"I would need you to model for me for at least two weeks. We would do it here, in my studio." I nodded slowly. "Is that a yes?" he asked hopeful. I knew this project could do great things for him. Maybe the painting of me was meant to be his great work of art. I didn't believe that but maybe he did.

"Yes."

"Perfect. We'll start next Monday. I will let you know how we'll work it. I don't want to tell my wife about this, she may not understand. Normally I use her as my model but I can't this time. I wouldn't want her to be upset with me or you for that matter." I nodded again. "Okay, I have some errands to run. I may not make it back I need to pick the kids of from school today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Jeremy," I said, since we were alone I knew I could call him by his first name.

"See ya, Rose. And thanks again."

I wasn't sure how I felt about all of this. I was far from modest but being comfortable in my own skin was completely different than being painted for a whole spa full of people to see. Or was it more worrisome that my boss would be seeing me naked for two weeks and that I had to keep it to myself because his wife was jealous?

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV**

I grabbed the ringing phone of the desk in the study. I checked the caller id. It was Jasper. A huge grin was plastered on my face and I didn't even hear his voice yet.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey, Darlin', What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around this nursery design for my mother's new clients. The appointment is Thursday and I need to come up with some ideas to show them."

"How's that going?"

"Fine. I have a few ideas I'm playing with. It's hard to really come up with anything concrete until I know what direction the client wants to take it. I'm coming up with a couple of different neutral color schemes and a couple of boy and girl ones. I'm not sure if they know what they are having," I explained.

"Well, that's good. I have some good news though. Bella told me they are coming with us on Thursday. Actually, Rose and Emmett are going to come too."

"Excellent. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"How about we go play pool? There's a place in Hoboken that has good drinks and they also have a small arcade," he suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll talk to Edward about it later."

I walked into the living room and relaxed on the sofa while we spoke. After what seemed like ten minutes, but was really an hour, I heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?" Edward called out.

"One sec, Edward," I called back. "I better get going Jasper. Edward is here. I forgot to call him and tell him there was no food tonight," I laughed.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow."

"Bye," I said softly before ending the call.

I walked into the kitchen and Edward was hunched over looking through the fridge.

"There's no food," I told him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad had some hospital thing tonight. So the kitchen is closed."

He grabbed a soda and closed the fridge door.

"Let's go get something to eat then. I'm starving. I'll call Emmett, we're supposed to hang out tonight anyway," he said while pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He made the call and told Emmett we'd met him at Jimmy's, the local bar, around the corner from his house. When he hung up I grabbed my sweater and we headed out to his car.

"So, how was your day?" he asked. He looked tired.

"It was fine. What's with you? You look beat," I asked him.

"Well, I was out late so I went to sleep later than usual and on top of that Tanya called me so she ruined the good mood I was in," he told me, no sign of emotion crossing his face. I was going to have to find out the old fashioned way, by asking questions.

"What did she want?" I asked him.

"She told me to go fuck myself," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"I told her I was seeing someone else. She didn't like that. I also told her that it was never more than just sex between us. She liked that even less. So she told me to go fuck myself and hung up on me," he sighed. "As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt awful but I couldn't take it back after she hung up."

"That was harsh. You could have been a little more sensitive. But she'll get over it and move on and hopefully this will be the last time you hear from her," I told him, reassuringly.

"I hope. Okay, we're here. Don't say anything about this in front of Emmett. I'd rather him not bug me for the rest of my days about this," he smiled weakly. He'd be fine, once he got some sleep.

"Your secret is safe with me. Let's go I'm hungry!"

We got out of his Volvo and walked through the poster covered door. Jimmy's was a quiet bar all seven days of the week, unless there was a football game being played, then the stools and tables were filled with all the local men wanting to watch the games without their wives and kids around. We joined Emmett at the bar table where he was sitting. After we ordered our food, burgers and fries since that was the only truly edible thing on their menu, I told the guys about Thursday's plan. They both knew where Hudson Billiards was and agreed the place was perfect. After dinner was over I had Edward drop me off. Emmett came with us since he walked to the bar and wanted a ride home.

When we pulled up I noticed that the light in the foyer was on. Carlisle and Esme were home already. As I walked through the front door I heard them arguing.

"Carlisle, I'm sick of this. We never see each other anymore and I don't care about the promises you made me. This is how it started last time. I can't take it again," Esme was speaking loudly.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you. It's work, I swear it is this time," Carlisle pleaded softly.

I didn't want to know what they could be arguing about so I slammed the door shut so they would know they weren't alone.

"Alice? Is that you?" Esme asked.

"Yep, it's me," I said while walking into the kitchen to join them. They were standing in the middle of the room, Carlisle looking uncomfortable in his slacks and blazer and Esme looking sad but beautiful in her black business suit. She didn't get a chance to change after work before heading to the dinner with Carlisle.

"Where did you go?" Carlisle asked.

"I was with Edward and Emmett. We went to Jimmy's for dinner."

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"Home I suppose. Or Emmett's maybe. I'm going upstairs to finish working on the nursery project. I'll have everything worked up for you to look at tomorrow. Okay, Mom."

"Sure, honey. We'll look it all over when I get home."

I walked out of the room quickly, hoping they wouldn't continue their conversation while I was here. I didn't know exactly what it was about but I could guess where it was going and I didn't want to know anything about it.

**Edward POV**

When I got home from Emmett's it was already eight-thirty. I was tired but I wasn't going to sleep until I spoke to Bella. All day I've been anxious to talk to her. It took a Herculean effort to concentrate on anything when all I could think about was hearing her voice or kissing her again. I flopped on the sofa and dialed her number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello, Edward," she said happily.

"Hi, Bella," I replied trying to gather up the energy to sound excited. I was ecstatic on the inside but I was so tired I was finding it hard to be enthusiastic and I was still ticked about Tanya.

"You sound tired," she said. I apparently didn't summon up the right amount of enthusiasm or she was very observant.

"I am."

"Well, I won't keep you long. I have a question for you though."

"Alright, go ahead," I encouraged.

"Would you like to see 'The Phantom of the Opera' with me on Saturday night? I got tickets for my birthday and – "

"I'd love to. We could even go to dinner beforehand. We can have a real date finally."

"Sounds wonderful. I'll let you go now though. You sound really tired," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I really want to talk to you but I can barely keep my eyes open today. I went to bed a little later than usual and I had to run to the hospital to do rounds for one of the doctors. It was a busy day. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams," I said softly before ending the call.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. The big group date! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review if you please! I love hearing what people think of my story  
**

**Bella POV**

After two long days of waiting to see Edward again, it was finally Thursday night. Rosalie and I were sitting in the living room chatting while we waited for Edward and Emmett to pick us up. The plan was for the four of us to go together and Jasper and Alice would meet us at the pool hall. While we were laughing about the time that I gave myself a black eye with the cue stick, Rosalie's phone buzzed.

"They're here," she said, reading the message from Emmett.

"Finally, it feels like we've been waiting forever."

Rosalie laughed at my impatience.

We walked down to Edward's Volvo and Emmett got in the back seat with Rosalie and I sat up front with Edward.

"Hey beautiful," I heard Emmett whisper, Rosalie laughed softly in response.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said, smiling.

"Hey," I whispered quietly, his crooked smile already leaving me feeling dizzy.

We got to the pool hall and saw Jasper and Alice already at a table, playing. Alice was leaning over the table lining up a shot and Jasper was leaning behind her, his arms over hers, showing her a move. I felt a pang of jealousy that they were already at that level of intimacy and they had known each other as long as me and Edward. If that was me and Edward over there, I'd have passed out from the closeness. Even though I and Edward had done much more than kiss and hug on Saturday night, now that our relationship was moving along I felt more nervous around him. I was always worried I would do something or say something embarrassing. I sighed quietly, but not quietly enough.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking," I told him and smiled reassuringly.

We walked over to Alice and Jasper and everyone said their hellos. We decided to play guys versus girls for the first game. When we beat them, no thanks to my horrible playing, they decided they wanted to play couples with one couple sitting out at a time. I figured they didn't want to keep losing to us.

The night went by quickly and Edward and I didn't have too much opportunity to be alone but Rosalie and I got to talk to Alice quite a bit. By the end of the night I felt like I had made a new friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice POV**

Whenever I had to dress for a date, no matter what the activity, it took me a lot longer then it normally would. I heard a car come to a stop in front of the house and peeked out my bedroom window. It was Jasper and, of course, I wasn't ready yet. I pulled out my phone from my purse and sent him a quick text.

"J- Be down in 10. Sorry I'm late. –A"

I finished applying my make-up and fixing my hair in record time. I bolted down the stairs and out the door. Once I was outside I regained my composure and gracefully walked to Jasper's waiting car.

"Hey, Darlin'," Jasper greeted me as I got in his car.

"Hey Jasper," I said while leaning over to kiss his cheek. He smiled at me and pulled out into the street. We got to the pool hall and were the first ones there.

"Should we wait for the rest or just get a table?" Jasper asked.

"Let's get a table. They may be awhile," I told him walking to the bar. "Besides, you can give me some pointers before they get here," I said, smiling seductively at him.

He paid for a table and a couple of games to get us started and we walked over to the table and picked out our sticks. We began playing immediately; I was usually pretty good but I played it down so I had an excuse to ask him for help. At one point, halfway through the game, I was having trouble lining up a shot correctly and Jasper came over to help. He leaned me over the table and adjusted my hands on the stick. He leaned over next to me and wrapped his muscular arms around mine to help me line it up.

We hadn't done more than kiss but feeling him against me was making me want more, and very soon!

"They're here," he whispered seductively into my ear before standing up.

He kept his hand on the small of my back as we waited for them to approach. As they walked towards us I looked from Bella to Rosalie and back again, assessing them. I had seen them both at the club but wasn't introduced - it was so dark in there and the alcohol didn't help my memory.

Rosalie was tall, thin, and blonde; exactly Emmett's type. She looked like a supermodel and didn't look very friendly. I hoped she was friendlier than she looked; I wanted her to like me. She was Jasper's sister after all.

I looked at Bella and was a little surprised. I knew she was a brunette but she wasn't the raving beauty I had expected her to be. Not that she wasn't pretty; she was beautiful but in a simple kind of way. Her brown hair was kind of wavy and she had chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't really Edward's type; he usually went for girls more like Rosalie, more like Tanya; but then again he never was serious about someone before Bella either. So maybe the blondes were for fun.

Bella smiled at me and they walked towards us; she was really pretty - the more I looked at her the prettier she became. I could see her warmth and kindness in her smile. I could tell we would get along.

"Hey everyone," I said and waved.

"Hi," Bella and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Ready to play? Should we get a second table?" Jasper asked.

"I think we should play guys vs. girls first," I suggested and Rosalie smiled at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea," Rosalie said while walking to the wall to find a stick to play with.

The odds had seemed stacked against us, but I was definitely not surprised when we trounced the boys in the first round.

"Damn, no more guys vs. girls. I want a chance to win tonight," Emmett complained loudly.

"Good idea man, let's play couples. We'll take turns sitting out," Edward said.

"Sounds good. Alice, want to sit this one out since we've played awhile already?" Jasper asked me.

"Yep, let's go get the first round of drinks." We took everyone's drink orders and walked to the bar together, placing our order. While we waited I decided to ask Jasper about Rosalie and Bella.

"So, Bella seems really nice," I said to Jasper.

"She's great; really nice and sweet. Funny too, when she wants to be," he said.

"That's nice. I hope we can become friends. It would be nice to get along with her and Rosalie," I told him.

"Rose is a little harder to get along with. She isn't as friendly right away but she surprises me sometimes. She might make an effort to find common ground since we're dating."

"Are Rosalie and Bella good friends? I know you told me they are roommates and all."

"They are best friends. They lost touch after high school but when Bella and I started teaching together at Hoboken High four years ago, they became friendly again."

I knew that becoming friends with Bella would be easy and hopefully Rosalie would warm up to me quickly as well. We brought the drinks back and in between shots Bella, Rosalie, and I got to know each other better. It wasn't easy to talk to them with the interruptions and with all the chatter and noise, so I decided to invite them for a girl's night out.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe the three of us could hang out tomorrow. No boys. We'd get a chance to talk in peace, and we could gossip about the guys," I added, laughing.

"That's a great idea. It would have to be after 5:30pm though," Rosalie said.

"That's fine. Is that cool, Bella?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Actually, can we go to the mall? I need to find a dress for Saturday night," Bella asked.

"Of course, I love shopping, so the mall is always okay with me," I exclaimed, laughing. "What is the occasion, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Edward and I are going to dinner and the theater. I wanted to get something amazing to wear. I want to wow him on Saturday," Bella said, excited.

"Bella, you do realize you wow him already!" I told her. I couldn't believe she didn't know that already.

"I KNOW! Tell her. You're his sister you should know. Maybe she'll believe you because she doesn't listen to me," Rose said annoyed.

Obviously Bella was oblivious to Edward's reaction to her. She looked down and blushed deeply. She had a small smile on her face. This really was news to her.

"Has he not told you or shown you how much he likes you? Even subtly?" I asked, unable to believe she couldn't tell.

"He has," Rosalie answered. "Bella is just dense sometimes." Rosalie smiled when she said this so I knew she didn't mean it to be mean-spirited.

"It's just – well, why would he like me? He's gorgeous and smart and a doctor. I'm just so plain and boring," she said with a sigh.

Stupid Edward! I'd have to clue him in when I got a chance.

"Well," I said, "he likes you – A LOT. And thanks to me you'll realize it Saturday," I told her with a smile. She looked at me and Rosalie, her eyes wide with mock fear.

"Oh no! I smell a makeover," she laughed. A makeover indeed; I'd have fun with her on Saturday.

**Edward POV**

When Bella got in the car I was almost left speechless. It took all my composure to squeak out a hello. She was gorgeous; she always was though. Her hair, her eyes, her body; the combination was tantalizing. I was aware of every move and every breath she took. I reminded me of Saturday night and how I wanted to hear her moaning in pleasure again. _Get it together, Edward! Bella is calling the shots from now on. I will not go any further with her until she says so. _

We got to the pool hall and began playing immediately. It was a good night. Bella seemed to be getting along well with Alice and I got to know Jasper a little better. He seemed like a really good guy and I was glad that Alice had found someone like him.

At one point I looked over at the girls and I saw Alice with a huge smile on her face; I knew what that meant, she was planning a shopping trip. I wondered if Bella was involved in that plan. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Hey Alice, you're up," Jasper called to her. She flitted over to us and took her shot and missed it.

"Sorry Jasper," she shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"Don't sweat it." He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled warmly.

"Hey, Alice," I called to her as sweetly as I could.

"What Edward?"

"What are you planning? I saw your 'I'm going shopping smile' from over here."

"Oh, that. We girls are going to the mall tomorrow; Bella needs shopping help."

"Just don't traumatize her, please. I'd like to be with her for a long time and if you scare her away I'll be upset with you."

"Speaking of Bella, you _do_ realize she doesn't know how much you care for her. You better make it a point to show her that, and soon."

That was surprising to me. I felt like every thing I said and did showed her how much I cared for her. I would have to be more direct in my approach. She walked away before I could say anything.

"Why don't you two come over tomorrow night? We can hang out while the girls shop," I suggested to Jasper and Emmett.

"Sounds good, Eddie. I'll be there," Emmett boomed.

"Yeah me too. What time?" Jasper asked.

"Eight works for me. Is that cool?" I asked

They both agreed and we went back to playing. After Rosalie and Emmett won, the girls decided they'd had enough. We decided to play some nine ball, but after I beat them at that as well, they decided they'd had enough barroom sports altogether. We closed our bar tab and walked down the block to the diner. When we were done, Alice and Jasper went to Jasper's car and the rest of us walked to my Volvo. In the car, the girls started talking about their plans on Friday.

"So, Rose, we're picking up Alice when you get home?" Bella asked.

"Yep, then we'll go to the mall."

"You ladies should come to my place after the mall. Emmett and Jasper will be there and we can order something to eat and hang out," I suggested.

"That sounds great," Rosalie said.

"Good idea, Edward," Emmett said. "Then maybe you can spend the night at my place," he said to Rosalie.

"I wouldn't be able to. I'd have to drive Bella home," Rosalie responded.

"I can drive you home tomorrow night, Bella," I offered, happy to spend some time alone with her, even if it was only for a short car ride.

"That would be great. Thanks, Edward."

We got to their apartment and I walked Bella to her building while Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye in the car. When we got to her door I pulled her into a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss intensely.

"Edward, I was thinking, maybe you can stay the night tomorrow? I would hate to have to be here all alone," she whispered, sounding unsure of herself.

"I could do that, or we could just stay at my place and then I wouldn't have to waste any time driving here. Unless you'd rather be at your place," I said, kissing her neck softly.

"That's fine. I'll bring my stuff with me tomorrow," she responded to my suggestion verbally and my kiss physically. I kissed her once more and then let her go. I returned to the car and said good night to Rosalie. Emmett was already in the front seat waiting.

I may not have had a chance to talk to Bella much tonight, but the last few minutes with her more than made up for it. I was going to see her again tomorrow night, and Saturday we'd spend a good deal of the day together.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, are you ready to go or should I park the car and come upstairs?" Rose asked me over the phone.

"I'm ready. I'll be down in a minute."

I grabbed my bag and headed out. When I got in the car Rose eyed my oversized purse suspiciously.

"Big enough bag?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I think I'm staying at Edward's tonight. I had to bring stuff just in case."

"You think?" she asked confused.

"He asked me after I told him he should stay here, but he might have changed his mind."

"Oh Bella, don't be ridiculous! He's not going to change his mind."

"Just saying, Rose. You never know, something could have come up." She looked over at me and started to say something. I interrupted her. "So, what should I buy to wear tomorrow?"

"A dress, of course. I was thinking cocktail dress in a pretty blue color. Blue would look great with your skin tone," she responded excitedly.

All thoughts of me being ridiculous were out the window, Rosalie prattled on about clothes and accessories all the way to Alice's house. When we pulled in front of her house Alice opened the door and ran out to the car.

"Hey, come in for a sec. I'm not quite ready yet. And my parents really want to meet you, Bella," Alice told us through the window. I swallowed nervously.

"I don't know. Is Edward okay with it?" I asked, not wanting to overstep my boundaries with him.

"Yeah," she said quickly, I wasn't sure if I should believe her. "Just come in, please?"

"Fine! You coming Rose?"

"No, I'll wait here, I need to make a call." Great, this wouldn't be awkward at all. I get to meet Edward's parents and he's not even here to introduce me to them.

I followed Alice into her house. I looked around and was in awe of everything. It was a large home and was decorated beautifully. I could see a fireplace in what looked like a living room to my left and I could see the hallway that led to the kitchen on my right.

"Let me introduce you quickly," Alice said while leading me into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Bella, Edward's friend. Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme," Alice said before darting out of the room to get ready. I stood there nervously. Carlisle walked towards me and shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said with a smile. He was a good-looking man and he looked very young to be a father to two grown children.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you," Esme greeted me. She gave me a quick hug, which took me by surprise since I didn't really know her.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said smiling.

Before anything else could be said, Alice appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. It was nice to meet you, hopefully I will see you soon," I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"That would be wonderful," Esme responded. I waved one last time as we walked to the front door. We walked to the car and got in. Rosalie pulled away from the curb and we got to the mall quickly.

"Okay, we have two and a half hours until the mall closes. I don't think it's enough time, but if we get a move on we can do it."

"Not enough time!" I exclaimed. I didn't mind shopping but I had a feeling this was going to be an experience.

"Bella, you need to be transformed from head to toe. These things take time." Alice explained to me. Rosalie agreed, the traitor.

"Fine but I'm not rich, you know. I just went shopping last weekend and I only have one hundred and fifty dollars to spend today. If we're getting my dress from Nordstrom's, that's going to put a huge dent in my fund."

"Don't worry Bella. Rose and I have got the rest covered," Alice said in a tone that told me not to bother arguing with her.

Two hours later we were done shopping. We decided on a knee length deep blue dress. It was sleeveless and had a sash under the bodice. It had a pretty white floral design around the skirt. I also picked out a light-weight shawl to go with it, in case the night was cool.

Alice bought me black stilettos and a black evening bag to match. Rosalie bought me all new makeup and a crystal encrusted clip for my hair. Of course they also bought themselves a few things as well. I decided last minute to splurge on some sexy matching underwear, just in case the night went really well.

We walked to Rosalie's car and dumped the bags in the trunk. We went straight to Edward's and got there in about twenty minutes. Alice let us in without ringing the bell or knocking, she used the spare key she had. We walked through the hallway and I was impressed. His house wasn't as big as his parent's house but it was really nice and very well decorated. I had no idea Edward was such good taste.

"Wow," I exclaimed.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The décor, it's great. I wasn't expecting this from Edward."

"Didn't he tell you that our mother owns her own interior design company?" she laughed. "Seriously, Edward is lucky his clothes match most days."

"I heard that Alice!" Edward called from the other room.

We all laughed and walked into the kitchen where he was waiting for us. He gave me a hug and quick kiss.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here," he said holding me tightly in his embrace.

"Me too," I replied hugging him back.

"Okay, love birds, I'm starving; let's order food. Chinese okay with everyone?" Alice asked.

"Relax Alice, we already ordered. Jasper told us what Bella and Rose like and I know what you like, so we're set. It should be here shortly."

"Good," Alice said, joining Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett on the sofa. Edward pulled me on to the love seat with him and I was practically in his lap. I didn't want to have to move from this spot. It felt so natural to be with him this way and I definitely didn't want to give it up anytime soon.

The food arrived and we set it out on the coffee table and took a little of everything. We watched some television talked and around eleven Rosalie and Emmett said goodnight and headed out. Jasper and Alice left shortly after them.

"I'll be at your place at four o'clock tomorrow, Bella. Please be showered with semi dry hair when I get there," Alice said seriously. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Alice, thanks for doing this," I told her with a smile on my face.

With everyone gone I suddenly felt nervous sitting like this with Edward. My breathing quickened and I felt my palms getting sweaty. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my neck.

"You still want to stay, don't you?" Edward asked.

"If I'm still welcome to" I replied.

"Oh, you are more than welcome," he whispered before crashing his lips down on mine.

We sat in the chair, arms and legs entwined, making out passionately. I started rubbing his chest with my hands and let them wander under his shirt. He followed my lead and began to unbutton my shirt and let his hands slide over my breasts. I moaned as his thumbs caressed my nipples through the thin material of my bra.

"Would you like to take this into the bedroom?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered, breathless.

He led me to his room and we took off our pants and shirts. I positioned myself on myself on the bed as seductively as possible. He came over to me and began to kiss and lick his way down my body, taking my bra and panties off as he went. When he got in between my legs he stopped and moaned softly.

"You smell delicious, Bella. Can I taste you?"

"Oh – yes, Edward," I choked out.

I could feel his warm breathe on my heat before he flicked his tongue gently over my clit. He licked and sucked on me, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Don't come yet, Bella. I want to feel you around me," he demanded while sucking on my nipples.

"I want you inside me right now, Edward."

Before the words where even out of my mouth he entered me. I let out a load moan and he began to pick up the pace. We began to move together and within minutes we were both having intense orgasms. I felt a wave of relief as his body collapsed next to mine. He kissed me and hugged me while coming down from his high.

We positioned ourselves so he was spooning me and he ran his hands over my hips and stomach while we talked. It felt so right in his arms and I wanted him to know that more than anything. Alice told me he cared and I guess I knew that or he wouldn't want to spend so much time with me, but I was still unsure.

"Edward?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes," he answered.

"I just want to let you know I'm really enjoying the time we spend together," I squeaked out nervously. He kissed my shoulder lightly and I could tell he was smiling.

"Bella, I like you so much. I hope you realize that. I don't want this to end," he said while turning our bodies so he could look into my eyes. "I really want us to be exclusive. I know, maybe it's too soon - and if you feel like it is I'm willing to wait until you're ready…" I pressed my finger to his mouth to silence him and smiled.

"I would like nothing more than that," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, sending shivers up and down my spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Any copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Bella POV**

The light coming in from the window cast a soft glow through the unfamiliar bedroom. I smiled as I remembered the night, Edward's hands setting my skin on fire, his lips sending sparks shooting through me. As vivid as the memory of our encounter was I couldn't help but feel that I would be awakened by Rosalie banging on the door; telling me I had to get ready for my birthday. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sat up in the bed and took in my surroundings. I saw my oversized purse sitting on the floor by his dresser and I knew it wasn't a dream. I didn't think my mind would dream up my purse in this scene.

The salty, rich scent of bacon wafted into the bedroom, making my mouth water in anticipation of breakfast. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the pair of shorts that I had brought with me, but me being me I forgot to bring a top. I searched the room and saw Edward's t-shirt draped at the end of the bed. It looked clean and smelled like him so I put it on. My hair was wild, the result of falling asleep before brushing it out. I ran my fingers through it and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. I wiped away the makeup under my eyes with my fingers. I wasn't looking my best but he was awake before me so I'm sure he was aware of my messy hair and smeared makeup.

I walked through the house and made my way into his kitchen. I silently made my way to the island and took the opportunity to watch him in his element. He was wearing a forest green pair of pajama pants that hung low on his hips. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt I could see the muscles in his shoulder and back flex has he worked on flipping and stirring the food on the stove. His bronze hair was more unruly than I've ever seen it.

"Good morning," I said softly. Hoping to get his attention.

"Good morning," he greeted.

He turned towards me and glanced at the shirt I was wearing. He smiled crookedly at me. My heart leapt, happy that he didn't mind me wearing his shirt.

"That smells delicious. What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs."

While he was finishing up breakfast I sat at the table and watched him. I looked towards the microwave and noticed the time. It was already eleven.

"Whoa! I did sleep late! I'm so sorry," I apologized. I felt rude for taking over his entire morning.

"It's okay, Bella. I just woke up myself thirty minutes ago and I knew you would probably be hungry when you woke up. Alice brought over a couple of shirts for you to wear in case you wanted a fresh change of clothes," he told me, still smiling.

"Oh, great. Do I have time for a quick shower before breakfast?" I asked, relieved he wasn't upset about my still being there.

"Absolutely."

I walked out of the room as we was pulling plates out of the cupboard. Within fifteen minutes I was back in the kitchen fully dressed in my jeans and a long sleeve tee of Alice's. It was a little snug on me but it would work.

We ate breakfast, which was delicious, while I told him about yesterday's shopping adventure with Alice. I assured him I wasn't traumatized since Rosalie could be just as eager about shopping.

When we finished eating I cleaned up our breakfast dishes while he was in the shower. When he walked back in I was loading the dishwasher.

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he said.

When I turned around he was standing behind me. Close enough for me to reach out and grab. He must have sensed that I needed him to touch me because when I turned to him fully he embraced me and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and pulled away slightly to finish the dishes.

"I know but I wanted to. It's the least I can do after you made breakfast for me." I loaded the last dish and shut the door to the dishwasher. "See? All done!"

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to admit though breakfast is the only meal I can cook well."

"Well I'll take pancakes for dinner any day," I joked.

He shook his head and laughed. "What would you like to do today? Or do you already have plans?"

"Nope, no plans but I do need to be home by four or Alice will kill us both," I said with mock terror in my voice.

"Well, we wouldn't want to risk her wrath now would we," he said sarcastically.

"It is a really nice day. Isn't there a park nearby where we can see the city skyline?"

"Yes there is. We can go there if you'd like. I like to walk around there sometimes."

"Awesome. Are we ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys and wallet."

After Edward got his things we headed out into the beautiful September afternoon. Edward lived in a quiet suburban neighborhood. On most of the porches there were couples and families sitting outside enjoying the cool autumn day. Edward's neighbors on either side waved and greeted him.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," waved a little girl of about 8 or 9 years old.

"Hey Melissa, what did I tell you last week? Call me Edward, my dad is Dr. Cullen!" he told the little girl with a big smile on his face.

"I know but my mommy said I should call you doctor. It's polite."

"She's right about it being polite but I like Edward better, you're my friend."

"Okay! Is that girl your girlfriend? She's really pretty."

"Melissa! Don't be rude," a lady's voice called from inside the doorway. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. She was adorable and so candid.

"It's ok, Janet, she's just curious. This is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said introducing me to the little girl and her mother.

"Hi, Melissa, nice to meet you," I said, waving enthusiastically to them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Let's get inside Melissa, you have to get ready for that party," Janet said.

"Nice to meet you. I gotta go now. Talk to you later Edward!" she shouted as she ran in her door.

When we arrived at the park it was bursting with life. There were families, soccer games in progress, groups of teenagers talking over their blasting music, joggers, dog-walkers and elderly men playing chess. We walked along the path overlooking the river and New York City, falling into a comfortable pace.

"Bella, there is so much I don't know about you. Tell me something," Edward asked.

He took my hand in his and held it gently while we walked. The remaining traces of nervousness melted away as his warm hand enveloped mine.

I didn't know where to start so I figured I'd get the hardest part out of the way, talking about my dad.

"Okay, let's see. Well, I grew up in Carlstadt, NJ since I was two. I lived in Phoenix before that with my mom and dad but I don't remember it at all. My father was chief of police in Carlstadt and my mom was a stay at home mom until I left for college. My mother remarried a guy named Phil about seven years ago; my father passed away while I was still in high school," I told him quickly hoping the tears wouldn't start.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How? If you don't mind me asking," he gave me a sideways glance.

"A car accident; he was on duty and reported to the scene of an accident. A drunk driver that was passing didn't see him standing there and he was hit. He died instantly."

"That's so sad and how awful for you and your mother."

"It was very tough. Jacob and his dad, Billy, really helped us out. Billy helped my mom with the funeral arrangements and would come by afterwards just to talk to her and help her cope. Jacob was the same way with me, always keeping me busy to keep my mind off of it. I think that's part of the reason why he's so protective of me now."

"Part? What's the other reason?" he asked. His hand tightening around mine slightly, the only indication that something was off between him and Jacob. It made me wonder why they didn't get along.

"He sort of has a thing for me. I don't feel the same way but he thinks I'm going to change my mind one day." Edward just continued to look straight ahead without saying a word. Weird. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said, distracted.

"Why doesn't Jacob like you? He won't tell me why, all he will say is people don't change."

"We didn't get along very well when I went to visit Emmett. I was young and stupid then. Words were exchanged and if it wasn't for Emmett we probably would have gotten into a fist fight," he explained calmly.

"What do you mean? Although you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," I added quickly not wanting him to think I was nosy.

"It's fine. I got a little bit too drunk and hooked up with a couple of girls while I was there. One of which he was interested in. Obviously he didn't like that and we got into an argument. Stupid stuff, ya know? Although it explains why he doesn't like me very much now if he likes you," he said.

He didn't look embarrassed about the situation or even upset. What happened then was stupid but it explained why Jacob was upset with him now. He had a crush on me and here comes Edward "stealing" me away like he did back when they were younger. What are the odds of that even happening?

"Well, Jacob also mentioned something about a girlfriend you cheated on," I asked nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question but I needed to get it out in the open. He looked at me with sheer confusion in his expression. Then his face changed and he looked very annoyed.

"I can't believe he remembers that. I wasn't exclusive with that girl; she was just someone I was seeing casually. She called a lot and Emmett made some comments about her being my girlfriend. Jacob jumped to the wrong conclusion without knowing the whole story."

"That's not a big deal and I wouldn't consider it cheating. I wonder why he even cares so much," I responded. A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"I don't know. I honestly only met him the one time and we really didn't like each other. Obviously, his opinion of me hasn't changed," he said. "I know that may be hard to believe but it is the truth."

"I believe you," I told him. "Just for curiosity sake, how many exclusive relationships have you had?" I asked cautiously.

"None. Well, until now that is." he told me. I didn't necessarily believe him. Even I, who has minimal relationship experience, have had an exclusive boyfriend. I just let it go for now, if he doesn't want to bring it up I wouldn't push him.

I checked my watch and saw it was just past two.

"Holy Cow! Edward, I gotta get home and get ready for Alice."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how much time passed already. Let's get you back home."

He drove me back to my place in record time and we made plans for him to pick me up at five. He kissed me goodbye and was gone.

I jumped in the shower and took my time getting ready. I was so anxious about the idea of going on a proper date with Edward. It felt like things were moving a little backwards for us but it didn't seem to diminish anything I felt for him and vice versa. At exactly four, I heard the doorbell ring and Rosalie called to me.

"Bella, Alice is here. Are you ready for us?"

"Yeah, I'm just about done. Come in when she's upstairs," I shouted back to her.

While I was waiting for them to come in I laid my outfit out on the bed. A minute later Rosalie and Alice walked into the bedroom. Alice was pulling a small roller suitcase behind her.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked her. I figured Rosalie invited her to stay so they could hang out.

"No, why?"

"What's with the luggage?" I asked nervously. If she wasn't spending the night I had a feeling it was filled to the brim with implements of beauty torture. I knew what Rosalie's bathroom looked like and I had a feeling Alice had just as much stuff if not more crammed into that bag.

"Oh, silly Bella, this is my bag of tricks," she said with a smile and a wink.

"Bag of tricks?"

At this point Rosalie was laughing madly at the look of shock on my face. Alice couldn't wipe the stupid smile off her face either. Alice hoisted the bag on to my bed and unzipped it. What I saw almost made me faint. It was full of makeup, hair product, brushes, and various styling devices. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are crazy! What have I gotten myself into? He's not going to recognize me after you're done, is he?"

"Bella, be quiet and sit down so we can get started," Rosalie ordered.

I sighed but did as she told me. I closed my eyes in an attempt to pretend this torture wasn't happening. After a few minutes I decided talking would lessen the misery some.

"Alice, I don't want to be nosy but I'm curious. Has Edward really never had an exclusive relationship?"

She stopped mid brush stroke and looked at me in the mirror.

"I don't think he has. Why?" she asked me while continuing what she was doing.

"Well, we were talking about why Jacob dislikes him so much and I asked him about past girlfriends and it kind of just came up."

"Jacob is your friend that went to school with Emmett, right?"

"Yep," I replied.

"No, he hasn't unless you want to count Tanya. They were seeing each other for almost a year but that's over and done with. But he doesn't consider that a relationship."

"When was that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"He ended things with her last week," she said not looking up at me. I didn't respond. I was too stunned to do or say anything. A week ago and now I'm dating him and I'm technically his girlfriend. He told me he didn't have any exclusive relationships but I would consider a year of seeing someone pretty exclusive. People just don't move on from that in a week's time. I felt so stupid for believing him and for not being more concerned about what Jacob was telling me. The tears that welled in my eyes slid down my cheek. I lifted my hand to wipe my face and Alice saw me in the mirror.

"Oh no. He really didn't tell you anything?" she asked, shocked.

"Am I his rebound or something?" I asked, my voice quivering. "I must be if he just ended things with Tanya a week ago."

"Don't cry, Bella," Rosalie soothed me. "There's an explanation, right, Alice?"

"It's not like that, Bella. He ended it with Tanya because she wanted more from him than he was willing to give. She hoped but Edward never felt that way. He ended it with her last week, before you two even met. She even called him one day this week to try to make amends and he told her about you."

"Do you swear?" I asked her.

"Of course. He really likes you; more than you can imagine. I've never seen him this way. Besides, I hear you two are 'official' now?" she asked, smiling wide. Hearing her say that made me feel better and I decided to put it out of my mind. I wanted to enjoy my time with him tonight.

"Official! How exciting! I told you he loved you!" Rosalie screamed.

"Who said anything about love? We mutually decided we wanted to be exclusive. No big deal," I said not even convincing myself it wasn't a big deal. My huge grin gave me away.

"Yeah, right!" both Alice and Rosalie exclaimed. I just smiled and they went back to the makeover.

At five o'clock I was ready to go. My hair was curled and shiny, my makeup was subtle but made my eyes pop, and the dress really flattered my figure. I looked beautiful thanks to Rosalie and Alice's expertise.

"Thank you Alice, Rosalie. I really appreciate this. It was worth all the torture," I told them with a smile.

"Torture, pfft. You haven't seen anything yet, Bella," Alice joked, or at least I hoped she was joking.

Just then the doorbell buzzed and Rosalie went to let Edward in. A minute later he was standing in the living room looking absolutely incredible. He was wearing charcoal grey dress pants and a long sleeve button down dress shirt, which was the exact color blue of my dress. I suspected Alice helped him pick out an outfit since she knew what color my dress was. He looked at me with his patented crooked smile and I felt giddy. I knew I would have to talk to him about Tanya at some point. We needed to clear up everything so there would be no other surprises along the way.

"Bella, you look lovely," he said softly. He looked embarrassed to have an audience.

"Are you blind? She's gorgeous, Edward!" Alice told him excitedly. "You better get going or you'll be late for your reservations."

"Thanks again girls. What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Jasper and Emmett are coming over for movie and pizza," Rosalie said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, have fun. See you later," I told them as we walked out the door.

When we got into his Volvo I could tell it was more immaculate than it normally was.

"Did you get your car cleaned after you dropped me off?"

"Yes," he replied sheepishly. "I needed to get it done for a couple of weeks and I figured tonight was a good reason to finally do it. I would feel terrible if your pretty dress got dirty." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, my dress and I thank you."

He smiled at my attempt at humor.

There wasn't any traffic into the city so we arrived at the restaurant in SOHO in twenty minutes. He took me to a quiet Italian restaurant. We sat on the patio since the night was still warm. An attractive waitress came to our table and handed us our menus and took our drink orders, all the while checking Edward out. She barely spared me a glance even if she was talking to me. When she walked away I couldn't help but comment on her behavior. I figured it would be as good a time as any to bring up the issues that needed discussing.

"If every time we go somewhere, a beautiful blonde is going to flirt with you shamelessly, I may begin to develop a complex."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"That waitress practically sat on your lap. She just about boiled me alive with her eyes," I said in disbelief. I couldn't believe he didn't notice that everywhere we went someone was flirting with him.

"Hmm…I wasn't paying attention I suppose," he said while reading his menu.

"Sure you weren't. She was gorgeous." When he heard me say that he dropped his menu and put his hand over mine.

"Bella, she doesn't hold a candle to you. Your beauty is all I want to see and you are the only woman I want sitting in my lap," he said. His eyes locked with mine and they were full of passion. He didn't break our eye contact.

I blushed furiously at his declaration. He called me beautiful; he didn't notice the waitress because he was with me. I thought about Tanya though and I felt the need to bring that up just so I could hear the truth from him.

"What about Tanya?" I asked him quietly looking at the menu to avoid eye contact.

"What about her? How did you know about her?" he asked perplexed.

Just then the waitress returned. She scowled at me when she saw we were holding hands. Coldly, writing down my mushroom ravioli and Edward's seafood alfredo before walking away without a second glance. When she was gone, Edward stared into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

**Edward POV**

Bella stared at me while fingering the lines on the tablecloth.

"Bella answer me, please?" I pleaded with her. I wasn't completely honest with her about Tanya earlier but she dropped it so I didn't feel the need to keep talking about it. I should have told her about Tanya but me and Tanya were never serious but I could see where Bella would be curious about my relationship with her.

"Alice told me that you just ended things with Tanya last week," she said timidly.

_Damn Alice!_ Why would she tell Bella that? Bella must have seen anger in my expression.

"Don't blame Alice. I asked her about the girlfriend thing. I was finding it hard to believe you never dated anyone so I wanted a girl's take on it."

"Yes, it's true. I did just end things but we weren't in a relationship. In almost a year's time I never felt more than lust and friendship for her." She still looked upset, or sad, or both maybe.

"A year? How could it not be more than just lust and friendship?"

"It wasn't a constant thing. We'd go weeks without seeing each other or talking sometimes. We never went on dates or even hung out as friends. This may sound awful but it was honestly just about sex, for me anyway."

"And for her?"

"She wanted more. I couldn't and wouldn't give that to her. That was why I finally told her no more. I ended it on Thursday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I should have when you asked," I explained to her. I held her hand firmly in mine, hoping she would give me a chance to redeem myself. A chance to show her I wasn't a womanizing jerk.

"Yes, you should have. I believe you though, Alice told me the same thing earlier."

She looked like she really did and some of the sadness was gone from her expression. She gave me a small smile as our food arrived. We ate our food, sharing bites off each others plates, and drank wine.

After the meal, we headed towards midtown to see the show, we got there with minutes to spare. Bella's parents got good seats for her; we were sitting in one of the balconies. When the lights dimmed Bella placed her hand in mine. I didn't know what I had done to deserve such an understanding woman. I knew then that I would never withhold the truth from her again.

Every so often I would look over at her and she would either be smiling or wiping tears from her eyes.

In those moments I was grateful for the opportunity to be sitting there with Bella. Being able to see what made her cry, smile and laugh gave me insight into what made her tick. When the show was over we joined the audience in a standing ovation.

We walked to car and I didn't want the night to end. I had a good time with her but it wasn't enough time. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. However, it was eleven o'clock and I'm sure she needed to get home soon.

"I suppose I should get you home," I said as I pulled out onto the street.

"Why don't you come over to my place for a little bit? I'm sure everyone is still there hanging out," she suggested, much to my delight.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Also, I know this is last minute, but my mother would really like for us to go to her house for lunch tomorrow. Would you be interested? I understand if you can't," she asked me timidly.

The thought of meeting her parents was daunting but not entirely unpleasant. If she wanted me to meet them then I would without hesitation. I wanted to do everything in my power to make Bella happy.

"I would love to meet your parents," I told her and she smiled warmly.

"Since that's the case, my mother has been asking me about you coming over for dinner, maybe we can have dinner with my parents afterwards? I know you met them the other day, my mother was smitten with you," I told her.

"Okay," she said nervously.

We drove to her apartment talking about the show. We talked about our favorite parts, the actors and actresses, and compared it to the movie. Bella texted Rosalie to find out if everyone was in fact still there and she let us know they were. We got to her apartment and Bella went to her room to change into something more comfortable. While she changed I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers for everyone. She came back out wearing a grey pair of lounge pants and a white camisole. It hugged her body perfectly and I all I could think of was the feel of her skin against mine. We sat on the floor since everyone else was on the sofa. I sat with my back against the sofa and pulled Bella comfortably in between my legs.

"Rose, toss me the throw behind you please?" Bella asked. She was obviously feeling cold so I began to rub her arms and shoulders to help her warm up.

"Bella, if you're cold you should try wearing a shirt," Alice said jokingly.

"Very funny, Alice. This cami is the height of fashion I'll have you know," Bella quipped back.

She covered herself with the blanket and I positioned my arms around her waist we were both covered. I began to run my fingers along the bottom edge of her top. She scooted herself closer to me and I continued to lightly run my fingers across her stomach. Her skin was so silky and warm. I could hear her breathing quicken a little bit and knew she was enjoying my touch. She kept her focus on the movie as to not draw attention to us. She giggled quietly.

"Bella, that wasn't even a funny part. What are you laughing at?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," she replied calmly.

"Edward, stop doing things to her under that blanket," Alice said firmly. "We're trying to watch a movie."

"I'm insulted, Alice. Why would you think I'm doing anything ungentlemanly?" I asked her while keeping my eyes on the movie.

"I'm watching you two," Alice hissed in our direction before returning her attention to the television.

I continued touching Bella lifting her shirt higher. I reached the edge of her bra and lightly grazed my fingers over the material. She held her breathe and leaned her head back on my shoulder. I leaned in closer and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered to her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. I lifted her bra and slipped my fingers underneath the material. I began to rub her nipples, they hardened underneath my touch. Her body melted into mine and I could feel myself becoming aroused. I knew I shouldn't be doing this in front of everyone but I couldn't stop myself. My hands needed to be on her skin. I pulled her closer to me and I knew she could feel my erection. She snapped her eyes open and moved away from me. I removed my hands from under her shit and she subtly fixed herself before standing up. Had I offended her in some way?

"Excuse me everyone," Bella said while rising to her feet. "I don't feel so well all of a sudden I think I need to lie down. Edward, can you come with me?"

"Sure," I said confused. Everyone was eyeing us both with suspicion and as soon as we walked out of the room they began to laugh. Bella led me into her bedroom and as soon as I shut the door she jumped in my arms.

"Are you okay, Bella? Did I upset you?" I asked worried.

"No, silly. I thought I'd give us some privacy. Besides, that movie is awful," Bella said with a seductive smile.

"Well, I could think of better ways to entertain you." I began kissing her neck softly.

"Oh really," she murmured into my neck.

She tilted her head and my lips found their way to her neck. She pulled me towards the bed while I kissed her. She pulled me down and I positioned myself on top of her. My hands found their way under her top, hesitating at the edge of her bra, waiting for her to grant me access to her body. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Stop, Edward," she pushed me away gently.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No, I just want you to lie down instead." She smiled at me, running her tongue gently over her lips. I groaned imagining what she could do to me with her mouth.

She straddled my hips and began to kiss me passionately. She sucked on my lower lips with her soft, full lips. She ran her tongue across my lip before sliding it in my mouth and massaging my tongue with her own. I wrapped my hands around her waist and held her body close to mine, wanting to feel every inch of her against me. She slipped her hands in between us and began to unbutton my shirt. She slid down and kissed my chest and stomach, lightly running her tongue over my body and occasionally grazing my skin with her teeth. She reached my belt and quickly undid it along with my pants. She pulled them off me, leaving me in just my boxers.

She stood up and undressed herself revealing the sexiest blue sheer bra and panties I'd ever seen. She straddled me again grinding her hips into mine. I could feel my hardened member against her heat; I could feel her wetness through the material. I placed my hands on her hips and grinded her against me. The intensity built making us both begin to breathe harder.

She moved down and removed my boxers freeing me from the confining material. She placed her tiny warm hands on my erection, running them up and down. Her lips wrapped around me and she began to lick and suck causing me to moan her name softly. I ran my hands through her hair, gently tugging on it. She picked up the frequency and began sucking slightly faster and harder. I knew that I was coming close to finishing.

"I'm going to come," I warned her.

She moved her tongue and lips faster, looking right in my eyes as she brought me to the edge. I came and she didn't take her mouth off of me until I was done. She then stood up and smiled. She got on top of me again, the smile never leaving her face. Her hands were caressing my chest and she placed her mouth on my neck. I grabbed her hips and smiled back at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her, my voice husky from our previous activities.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," she replied, her voice low and sexy.

"I don't think so. It's my turn now."

I held her tight and flipped us over so she was on her back and I was on top of her. I unclasped her bra and immediately began sucking on her hard, tight nipples. She moaned in pleasure, clearly enjoying the feel of my tongue on her body. I moved my hands further down and removed her panties. I rubbed her clit with my thumb while I inserted one and then two fingers into her. I moved them in and out of her faster and faster, bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Edward, fuck me now, please," she whispered urgently.

I slowly removed my fingers and slid my hard member into her wet core. I moved slowly in and out while kissing her intensely. Her breathing began to come quicker and quicker until she was practically panting. Our bodies were covered in sweat and I was thrusting faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around me and dug her heels into my butt, causing me to be deep inside of her. The friction it caused led me to the most intense orgasm I've ever had. We both finished at the same time and I collapsed next to her. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed the back of her neck.

"Stay," she whispered quietly. I responded by holding her tighter. Within seconds she was asleep in my arms. The warmth of her body and the feel of her skin against mine were what I craved all day. I finally had that and I didn't want to lose it. I covered our bodies with the blanket on her bed and held her, hoping that she knew how much I cared for her. I would stay with her as long as she wanted me to.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in Edward's arms ecstatic that he stayed the night with me. I turned around to face him as quietly and gently as I possibly could. I lay in his arms, running my fingers lightly through his tousled hair. He looked so peaceful and even more handsome in his sleep. After a few minutes I got out of bed, threw on shorts and a tank top, and tiptoed towards the door. As I was passing my dresser I saw a small duffle bag on the floor with a note addressed to me on the top of it. I picked up the note and saw it was from Alice.

_Bella – Here are some clothes for Edward. I had a feeling he might need a change of clothes today and would forget to bring them himself. Have fun! – Alice_

I smiled as I read the note; glad that I wouldn't have to spend anytime away from him. I walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for us; waffles, scrambled eggs, and sausage. Edward came into the kitchen just as I was finishing up the eggs and putting on the coffee. I turned around to face him and he was running his hands through his hair.

"Good Morning. That smells delicious," he said groggily.

"Sit down, it's just about ready," I told him.

He sat while I finished cooking and got our plates ready. When the coffee was done he got up and poured us some. We sat down at the kitchen table, I couldn't help but smile at how familiar and comfortable it felt to spend a morning relaxing with Edward. I could definitely get used to this.

"What time do we have to leave for your parents' house?" Edward asked.

"Around 11:30 or so," I replied.

"It's nine o'clock now so I should probably get going so I can be back in time."

"No need to, Alice had a feeling you'd need a change of clothes and brought some over last night. The duffle bag is in my room by the dresser."

"Remind me to thank her later," he chuckled.

We finished eating our breakfast and I began to clean up the kitchen while he went to shower and get ready. I decided against calling my mom. If I let her know Edward was definitely coming she'd make a huge deal about it and embarrass me. She knew I came every Sunday unless I called and told her otherwise so that would be good enough. As I was washing the dishes I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I didn't greet you properly this morning," he whispered into my ear planting kisses along my neck.

"You said good morning. I think that's a proper greeting," I replied, nonchalantly.

He turned me around and he was standing in front of me wearing jeans that hung low on his waist without a belt, shirtless, and barefoot. I couldn't help but stare at his body; I wanted to pull him close to me. His hair was still wet and his green eyes looked at me intensely. He leaned in and kissed me hard on the mouth. My wet, soapy hands automatically curled into his hair and around his neck. He pulled away after a minute and smiled.

"Now, that was a proper good morning," he said kissing the tip of my nose lightly.

"Yes, it was," I replied breathless. "I should probably finish the dishes." I turned around quickly before he could see the blush creeping into my cheeks. Every kiss set me on fire and I didn't know how much more of it I could take this morning.

I turned back around and finished washing the last couple of dishes in the sink. When I was done, Edward was sitting at the table, flipping through the People magazine and drinking coffee. He looked up when he heard the water was shut off and was staring at me.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks," I mumbled quickly. I looked down trying to hide my face so Edward wouldn't see the blush that was quickly creeping into my cheeks. "I'm going to get ready. Feel free to do whatever."

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my hair, put my robe on and walked to my bedroom. Edward was still in the kitchen so he thankfully couldn't see me. I put on a pair of my favorite low rise boot cut jeans and blue v-neck sweater, reminding myself to thank Rosalie for doing my laundry - again. I brushed my wet hair and ran some hair serum through it so it would look okay once it was dry. I applied some tinted lip gloss and slipped on my shoes. One last check in the mirror and I was ready to go.

I walked out of my room and heard voices in the kitchen. I made my way to them and saw Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting around the table. Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

"You're welcome but thank Alice too. It was her idea to do your laundry," she said, referring to the fact that I was wearing clothes that had been at the bottom of the hamper just yesterday morning.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to thank Alice for doing my laundry as well."

"Bella, where are my waffles and eggs?" Emmett scowled.

"If I knew you were here I would have made enough for all of us," I told him.

"Well, here I am," he said laughing. Rosalie hit him in the arm. "Ow babe, I was just messing around."

We sat around the table chatting and joking around. Rosalie got Emmett a bowl of cereal and he ate it mumbling the whole time about wanting eggs and waffles. At quarter after eleven Edward went to put his shirt and shoes on and I grabbed my purse and keys. By 11:30 we were in his car and I was punching my mom's address into his GPS.

"Bella, do you have a driver's license?" Edward asked when we were on our way.

"Yep, since I was seventeen."

"Why don't you have a car then?"

"I don't really need one and it's an expense I can't afford. I would love one but between the car itself, insurance, gas and parking I would be broke before I paid for it all. I'm a teacher not a doctor ya know," I added jokingly. He just smiled at me and continued with his questions.

"What do you do when you go to your parents' or anywhere outside of Hoboken for that matter?"

"I borrow Rosalie's car or if Jacob is visiting his father we'll go together. I take the bus or the train a lot as well, which I hate but I am surviving."

"Oh, well that's a relief. You know, that you're surviving," he said, sarcastically and laughed.

"Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic but I really hate the bus!" I whined.

He laughed but didn't ask me anymore questions about my means of transportation.

We got to my mother's house and I saw a familiar black VW rabbit in the driveway. My heart began to race; I didn't feel like having to deal with Jacob when Edward was here with me. What was he even doing here?

"Jacob is here," I told Edward. "I didn't know that until just now though. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Bella. I can be in the same room with him," he said. He placed his hands around my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I led us up to the stairs and rang the bell. Edward had his hand on the small of my back and it helped calm me slightly. The whole afternoon was going to be weird with Jacob there. I rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. I had a key but never remembered to bring it with me and still preferred to ring the doorbell. I didn't need to see Renee and Phil in any compromising positions. I heard footsteps approaching and then Phil opened the door.

"Bella! How are you, sweetheart?" he greeted me, while eyeing Edward.

"Hey Phil! This is Edward; Edward, this is my stepfather, Phil."

They shook hands and said hello to each other. I led Edward to the kitchen to meet my mother. She had her back to the door and was chopping something.

"Hey, Bella! Hope you're in the mood for chicken enchiladas," she said as she heard me approaching.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to someone," I said. She turned around wiping her hands on her apron while walking towards us. A smile lit up her face.

"You must be Edward," she said while extending her hand. "I didn't know you'd be joining us today. I'm happy you came though, I've heard so much about you."

I gave Renee a sharp look, trying to tell her to cool it. She smiled and winked at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer," Edward replied.

"Please, call me Renee," she said before going back to chopping her onions and peppers. "The Blacks are here. Why don't you introduce Edward to Jacob and Billy?" I glanced at Edward and he just smirked in my direction.

"Okay, let's go. I'll be back in a minute to help you finish up lunch, Mom." We walked into the living room and I stopped in the doorway waiting for someone to stop talking.

"Bells, you made it. Did you take Rose's car or what?" Jacob said without turning away from the television.

When I didn't respond immediately he looked over in my direction and a scowl immediately replaced his smile when he saw Edward standing next to me.

"I came with Edward today," I said, staring at him, silently begging him to not say anything inappropriate. He looked away without acknowledging Edward. This was going to be a wonderful day. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled at him.

"Hey Bella," Billy greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi, Billy. Edward this is our family friend, Billy Black," I introduced them as they shook hands. "Of course, you know Jacob already," I added glaring at Jacob angrily.

"Of course, good to see you again, Jacob," Edward said in an attempt to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Yeah, great," Jacob said, sarcastically, not even looking at us.

I rolled my eyes and asked Edward if he would be okay in here with the guys. He nodded and went to sit next to Phil on the sofa. I joined my mom in the kitchen and started grabbing dishes, silverware, and glasses while my mom finished up her salsa.

"He's very good-looking, Bella," she commented casually although I knew she was bursting to ask me as many questions about him as she could before lunch was ready.

"I know, isn't he? And he's so sweet and such a gentleman," I gushed.

"Yes, he is. If I knew you were bringing him I wouldn't have told Billy and Jake to come over for lunch."

"It's okay. Jacob doesn't really like him all that much. They sort of know each other, Jacob went to school with Edward's best friend and they met once. Stupid stuff really, Jacob will just have to deal with it."

"He sure can hold a grudge, nothing like his father that's for sure," she sighed heavily.

"Oh well, that's his problem and I'm not letting him get me down or ruin my afternoon. He can leave if he doesn't like it."

I set the table while my mom finished the salsa and took the enchiladas out of the oven. I called the guys to take their seats and they came into the dining room. Jacob sat in the spot he normally sat in when he did come over, which happened to be the spot next to mine. I knew he did it on purpose so Edward couldn't sit next to me. I decided to ruin his little plan.

"Billy, why don't you sit next to Jacob? I'll sit next to Edward on this side of the table."

Jacob huffed and looked at me angrily but I ignored him while I took my seat across from him and next to Edward. We ate and talked aside from a scowling Jacob on the other side of the table it was an uneventful dinner. My mom asked me and Edward how we enjoyed the show and we told her all about it and thanked her profusely for the tickets.

"Renee, these enchiladas are delicious," Edward complimented.

"Thank you, but Bella does a much better job with them than I do," she said smiling obviously enjoying the compliments Edward lavished on her cooking.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, she may just have to prove me wrong," Edward said winking at me.

Jacob rolled his eyes for about the fiftieth time during the meal.

"I'll help you clean up, Mom. You guys go watch television, we will join you in a bit." The guys all began to get up and make their way into the other room but I stopped Jacob before he could escape. "What is your problem, Jacob?"

"Nothing more than usual. Why is he here anyway?" He was being rude and he knew it but he didn't care.

"He was invited, just as you were. At least he's not being immature and he's leaving the past where it belongs, in the past," I said placing my hands on my hips for emphasis. I wanted Jacob to accept that Edward was a part of my life now. I didn't want to argue with him I wanted to talk to him.

"Whatever, you don't know the story, Bella. I don't like him and I never will."

"I do know the story, he told me everything. You're mistaken about a lot of things. Don't be rude. You don't have to be his friend but at least be polite in my parents' home," I told him, trying to remain calm. I didn't want everyone else to know what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, I have to go anyway. Call me when you want a friend again," he said before making his way to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mother.

Even if he hadn't ran out of the room I wouldn't have known how to respond to that. I didn't think I was ditching him for Edward and I didn't want him to think I didn't want to be his friend. He apparently did though.

I heard him say goodbye to Phil and Billy decided to leave with him. I was glad we'd have some time just the four of us without Jacob's attitude. I helped my mother clean up before we joined Phil and Edward in the living room. We had time before we had to leave for his parents' house so my mother put in one of the many home videos she had of me. I was mortified that she would select something from my pre-teen awkward years but I was slightly relieved when I saw a chubby faced one year old me on the screen.

We sat and watched the video with my mom providing as much commentary as she could. Charlie appeared on the screen, me sitting in his lap, helping him blow out his birthday candles. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and stream down my face even though I was smiling. I missed him so much and watching this was just reminding me of that. I wiped the stray tears and Edward held me closer to him to comfort me. My mom noticed the tears and put her hand on my leg and rubbed my knee in a gesture of comfort as well.

When the video was over I stood up and announced that we had to go before my mother could even think of putting another video on. I didn't think I would get lucky twice and I'm sure the next one was going to be a tween me singing something ridiculous. I couldn't bear to watch that with Edward in the room. We said our goodbyes with promises from Edward about Sunday lunch becoming a regular date. As we headed out the door I was pleased with the idea of Edward joining me every Sunday at my parents' house. We got in his car and drove away.

**Edward POV**

I wanted to ask Bella a million questions. Why was Jacob there today? Did she know before we got there that he would be there? Was she feeling okay after watching those home videos? She was sitting quietly, hands clasped on her lap, staring out the window.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile from the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine, Edward. Watching those home videos always makes me miss my dad. I'll be okay." She smiled a weak smile that told me otherwise but if she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't dwell.

"What was Jacob doing there? If you don't mind me asking,"

"My mother invited them. She does that every once in awhile but normally she or Jacob will tell me. It must have been last minute; she said if she knew we were both going to be there today she wouldn't have," she explained.

"Oh, okay. Did you say something to him after lunch? He didn't look too happy when he left."

"I told him to stop being an ass. He was a guest in my parents' home just like you were. He likes to think he is so much better than some people yet he acts like a rude asshole. He didn't like that I voiced my opinion about his behavior and decided he couldn't play nice so he was going to leave," she told me, while shrugging.

There was something about Bella cussing that sent a little chill through my body. I could get used to sweet naive Bella being a little naughty. _Now is not the time to think of naughty Bella; snap out of it Edward!_

She didn't look upset about the situation, just accepting. Obviously she's had to deal with a lot of Jacob's crap over the years. He was very aggravating and I've met him a total of three times my whole life.

"Are you upset?"

"With him I am," she said. "He's being ridiculous about something that happened so long ago." I could sense the anger rising in her and I had to concentrate a little harder on actually listening to her instead of fantasizing about her taking that anger out on me in a few ways.

"Maybe I can talk to him, try to explain a few things about what happened back then?"

"No, he's being unreasonable. He'll come around eventually." She looked thoughtful for a second and then seemed to shrug it off. A smile broke out on her face as she started to giggle.

"Tell me something, Edward. Did you really like my mother's enchiladas?"

"Ummm…well," I hesitated not wanting to offend Renee or Bella by admitting the truth.

"It's okay if you didn't. Nobody truly enjoys my mother's cooking."

"They were okay; not completely inedible but they weren't the best I've ever eaten either. I don't find it hard to believe you're a better cook, although they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I teased her. She laughed at my comment and promised she'd cook me dinner sometime soon.

We arrived at my parents' house and I saw a blue Corvette I didn't recognize parked in front of the house. I was about to voice my concern aloud but before I could Bella answered my unspoken question.

"Jasper's here! I didn't know he was coming," Bella said happily.

"Neither did I. My parents must have told Alice to invite him after I called them this morning."

"Honestly, it calms me down a bit knowing he'll be here having to meet your parents as well. It will take some of the spotlight off of me."

Silly Bella always worrying about drawing attention to herself. I led her to the front door and let us in the house hoping that the rest of the night would pass without incident.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you're thinking.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But you already knew that.**_

_**Also, and this is just a random bit of funny, the bakery I mention in Chapter 7 is a real bakery in HOboken, NJ where I worked for 6 years. They now have their own show on TLC called "Cake Boss" Just thought it was funny and if anyone who reads this happens to catch that you can say "Hey, that's the bakery in the fanfic Twist of Fate" lol**_

**Alice POV**

The birds' songs outside of my window roused me out of sleep. Thoughts of my night with Jasper immediately flooded my mind: the soft sounds of Jazz in the background, the sight and smell of cinnamon candles, and the feel of his hands on my skin while his mouth locked with mine.

It took everything in my power to stop myself from going too far with Jasper last night. I wasn't a prude, but I wanted my first time with him to be special, not that every moment with him wasn't, but I didn't want to rush into anything. A big part of it was nervousness; I didn't want him to think me inexperienced even though I was. I have only had a sexual relationship with my first college boyfriend, James. We were together for a little over a year, but after him I never dated anyone long enough to let it get that far. Jasper is the only other one I've wanted like that. I wanted everything to be perfect and I wanted him to enjoy it as much as I knew I would.

I pulled myself out of bed slowly. I needed caffeine in my system before I would be able to function. I heard the water running in the kitchen as I made my way downstairs. Esme was standing at the sink washing dishes. She didn't have any music playing, which was not normal for her. Sunday mornings were always filled with music while Esme cleaned and cooked.

"Good morning, Mom," I sang happily while grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"Oh, Alice. I didn't hear you coming over the water. Good morning," she responded, not taking her eyes away from the sink.

"Where'd Dad this morning?" I asked. It was unlike him to be away from home on a Sunday morning.

Seeing her body tense at the mention of her absent husband, I immediately regretted asking after him.

"He got called to the hospital last night and never came home. He probably fell asleep in his office," she responded half-heartedly. Her shoulders relaxed and she shut the water off.

"Oh," I responded. I didn't know how to respond to her because her body language indicated she was not happy about his absence. She was upset with Carlisle and I didn't know how to reassure her when I didn't know what the problem was.

"Edward is bringing Bella over for dinner tonight. Why don't you invite Jasper as well?" Esme suggested. She turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Good idea. I'll call him and ask him in a little while. Will Dad be home tonight?" I asked, cautiously.

"He said he would be." Her smile never faltered and her expression didn't give anything away.

Walking out of the kitchen with my coffee, I chose to ignore Esme's mumbling. I was certain I didn't want to know what was really wrong with them. The conversation I overheard the other night was enough for me to figure out everything wasn't as perfect as I always thought it was between them.

After I drank my coffee and checked my e-mail, I decided to finally call Jasper. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Hey, it's Alice. Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"I was awake, just lying in bed. I was hoping you'd call," he replied.

"I'm glad I did then. So, do you have any plans today?" I asked casually.

"Well, I was hoping to hang out with a certain dark-haired beauty. What did you have in mind?"

"My mother invited you to join us for dinner tonight. Edward and Bella will be here and she just figured it'd be nice if we joined them as well. What do you think?" I asked. I hoped he would say yes. He had already met my parents, but this would be different. He'd be spending a whole evening with them.

"Sounds great. What time should I be there?"

"Dinner will be at six. But you can come over anytime after three. We can go out for a bit beforehand if you'd like." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be there at three," he said before ending the call.

I put down the phone and rushed to get ready. It was already noon and I wanted to make sure Esme didn't need any help around the house before I disappeared for the afternoon. After my shower I skipped down the stairs to talk to Esme. I heard her sitting in the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I didn't want to interrupt what seemed to be a personal conversation. I quietly slipped back upstairs before she could hear me. All the while hoping that everything would be okay.

**Esme POV**

I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the façade. Carlisle was becoming more and more distant, and even though he said it was work and it wasn't like last time, I didn't believe him. We've been through this before and I forgave him once, I didn't want to have to decide if I could forgive him again.

Two years ago, the young eager resident that swept into Carlisle's work life took us by storm. He apologized for his lack of will power. He apologized for letting the young woman who meant nothing to him put our marriage and life in jeopardy. I believed him whole-heartedly but mostly because he confessed to me. It wasn't like I discovered hidden receipts for expensive dinners, flowers, and hotel rooms. I didn't catch him talking in hushed tones in his office, and I didn't find e-mails or see him doing anything secretive.

The only thing that I noticed was his distance. He was being called into the hospital more and more often and he would usually be gone all night. I never had any reason to believe he was having an affair. I believed that it was work that kept him away so often. He came to me one night after I complained that we didn't spend any time together. He told me everything with tears in his eyes. He told me it was over, and he couldn't live with the guilt anymore. He couldn't bear what it was doing to our marriage. When he confessed, I was shocked. I never thought Carlisle would cheat on me. I didn't want the details even though he offered to tell me everything and anything I wanted to know. I was shocked; I didn't speak to him for three days while I decided what to do. The pain of knowing my husband was unfaithful was too much to bear. I went as far as packing my things. I never left but knowing that I had the power to made the choice that much harder. In the end, I forgave him and everything went on as it should have.

Carlisle became the model husband but now it was starting again. He was distant, not just physically but emotionally. We were arguing more and more as the weeks passed and I didn't trust he wasn't having an affair again. I confronted him about it, and he swore it wasn't the case. He said work was stressful and the hospital needed him there more. I didn't know what to believe and it was hurting our marriage.

The worse part was that Alice suspected. She walked in on us arguing and even though she didn't ask about it she knew something was up. I didn't want to have to tell my grown children their father was possibly having an affair, and I was thinking of leaving him. I didn't know how they would cope. I didn't want to have to think about it.

At eleven o'clock I decided to call Carlisle and find out when he would be home. The phone in his office rang once and he answered. That was only slightly reassuring.

"Hello," he answered, sounding tired.

"Hello Carlisle, it's Esme."

"Oh, hello dear. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Will you be home tonight? Edward is bringing Bella home for dinner and Alice is inviting Jasper. It would be lovely if you could actually join us," I told him ignoring his question. I knew he didn't mean between us, but I refused to acknowledge that he was concerned with my well-being.

"Of course I'll be home. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, but it was late and I fell asleep in my office. I had to speak to a patient early this morning, so I saw no need to come home for only a couple of hours before having to rush back here," he explained.

"That's fine," I responded. I didn't let any emotion seep into my words. I didn't want him to know how much his actions were hurting me. "I'll see you in a little while then. I may be out when you get home. I need to go to the supermarket."

"I love you, Esme," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I responded coolly. I did love him, but I didn't want my heart to hurt anymore than it already did. I hung up the phone and sobbed quietly. I shed all my tears of frustration and sadness. I hoped everything would be okay between us, and we could get back on track. We needed to have a serious discussion and get some help. I would not let this be the end of us.

I calmed my nerves and headed upstairs to get ready. When I was done, I knocked softly on Alice's door.

"Come in," she called out.

"I'm going to run to the store for groceries. Did you need anything while I'm out?" I asked her.

"No, thanks though. Did you need anything done around the house? Jasper is supposed to be coming at three, but I can call him and tell him to come later if you need help."

"No, you go out and have fun. I only need to sweep and mop," I told her.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you when we get back. Dinner at six, right?" she asked smiling.

"Same as every Sunday." I shut the door softly and headed downstairs.

**Alice POV**

At three o'clock the doorbell rang and I knew it was Jasper. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door locking it behind me. I got into his blue Corvette and, leaning over the console, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Babe. Where to?" he asked.

"There is a park not too far away from here. I thought we could go for a walk and take in the view."

"Sounds good to me," he said while pulling out of the driveway. He took my hand in his while he was driving and lightly kissed my knuckles. "Where is it exactly?"

I gave him the directions and sat back to enjoy the ride. He had a rock song playing and I immediately recognized the band as Muse, one of my favorites. I smiled at the revelation of another thing we had in common. I squeezed his hand tightly and I saw him smile in return without taking his eyes off the road.

Fifteen minutes later, he parked the car on the street and we walked over to the park. The weather finally cooled down and felt more like autumn. I pulled on a lightweight jacket and Jasper slung his arm over my shoulders to keep me warm. We walked in silence for awhile just enjoying the cool day. As relaxing as it was to not have to fill the silence with inane chit-chat, I couldn't help but want it. My mind kept wandering to Esme and Carlisle and what I assumed was their problems. I tried not to think about it, knowing it wasn't my business, but I couldn't help it. I was worried about them, about our family.

"Everything okay, Ali?" Jasper asked. "You aren't your usual talkative self."

"Just thinking," I replied. I wasn't sure if I should share my concerns with him when I wasn't sure what was going on myself.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something's got you upset. You do know that, right?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, I know," I replied hesitantly. "Well, it's my parents. I walked in on them arguing the other night and heard some things I probably wasn't supposed to. Today, Carlisle wasn't home and my mother seemed very upset about it even though he was only at the hospital. I just think all of Carlisle's extra work is catching up to them, and I'm concerned." I didn't want to tell him everything I suspected. I didn't want to taint his view of my parents because they were good people.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear they're having a tough time. Have you tried talking to either of them about it?"

"No. I don't want to involve myself in their issues. I feel if they haven't come to me and Edward to let us know something serious is going on, then it's not my business. But I'm concerned."

"Why don't you talk to your mom about your worries? Maybe she can reassure you or maybe she'll be glad to be able to let some of it out," he suggested gently. I turned the idea over in my mind and decided that it just might work to make me feel better. It may even help Esme to know she could confide in me.

"You're right. Maybe I will tonight. Thanks," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"Anytime, sweets," he said before kissing me back.

We spent an hour just walking around the park enjoying the beautiful day. When we got back to the house, both Carlisle and Esme were home. They were in the kitchen preparing dinner when we walked in. They weren't speaking to each other, but music was playing in the background. Esme was singing along with the Sinatra song playing. She had a smile on her face and she looked like a completely different person from this morning. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Mom. Dad. Need any help?" I asked.

"No, we've got it under control. Thanks though. Nice to see you again Jasper. I'd shake your hand but I'm wrist deep in chicken," Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Thank you for inviting me. It's nice to see you both again."

"Always a pleasure," Esme said a soft smile on her lips. All traces of tension and anger gone from her. I hoped her and Carlisle had a chance to talk.

"Well, if you guys don't need any help we're going to sit in the living room," I said pulling Jasper behind me as I left the room.

We sat down on the loveseat. I wanted to swing my legs unto his lap, but I knew Carlisle wouldn't approve if he walked in, so I settled for sitting as close to him as possible. Our thighs touched lightly, sending electricity through my body at the small amount of contact I was granting myself. Carlisle joined us after a few minutes, and sat in his chair closest to the fireplace.

"So, Jasper, what do you do for a living?" Carlisle asked casually. I shot him a look or warning, pleading with him to tone down the protective father routine. Carlisle just smiled back. Esme quietly entered the room and sat on the sofa, closest to Carlisle.

"I'm a History teacher in Hoboken High School," Jasper answered.

"That's wonderful. Good teachers are valuable. There are never enough," Esme commented.

"Well, I enjoy what I do. I've always loved history, but when I chose it as a major I wasn't sure what to do with it. I worked in a museum for awhile on the weekends and I knew that wasn't for me. It wasn't fulfilling even if it was interesting. In my second year I took a couple of education courses and haven't looked back," Jasper beamed as he spoke of his passion. I was thrilled to find he was so willing to talk with my parents. Jasper wasn't closed off or giving the short responses to questions that Carlisle despised.

"How did you two meet?" Esme asked.

"We met the night I went out with Edward and Emmett. Jasper was out with his sister, Rosalie, Bella and another friend of theirs," I explained.

"You know Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, she is also a teacher at Hoboken High. She teaches literature," Jasper explained.

"How nice. How long have you been teaching together?"

"Four years, but we've known each other since we were kids. We lived in the same town."

"It's always nice to have long-time friends. Edward and Emmett have been friends for what seems like forever. Emmett is like a third child most of the time," Esme told him warmly.

Just then we heard the front door open and Edward call out, "Hello!"

"We're in the living room, Edward," I called back to him.

"This should be interesting. Bella hates being the center of attention," Jasper leaned down and whispered to me. I giggled. Poor Bella.

Their footsteps grew louder as they approached the doorway. They came into the room hand in hand. Bella looked around nervously but when she saw Jasper and I sitting on the loveseat, she smiled and relaxed.

"Hello, Edward," Esme greeted squeezing his free hand lovingly.

"You all know Bella already," Edward said in return. I waved enthusiastically and she waved back.

"Thank you for inviting me over. It'll be nice to be able to speak for more than a few minutes," Bella said looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Sit down guys. You don't need to stand in the doorway all night," I said, gesturing to the sofa where Esme was sitting.

Edward moved to the sofa and sat down next to Esme. He pulled Bella down next to him, practically pulling her unto his lap. She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm and adjusted herself so they were sitting with their thighs touching. Their hands were still clasped tightly.

"Bella," Carlisle said breaking the silence, "I hear you're an English teacher."

"Yes, I am," she said nervously. She didn't seem to want to elaborate and I was worried she was breaking the cardinal rule of talking to Carlisle. He didn't look annoyed, though; maybe he would excuse her because she looked so nervous.

"Do you enjoy it?" Esme asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"I love it. Teaching English is something I've wanted to do since I was in high school. It's not always easy, but every once in awhile one of my students will do or say something that shows they listened and, well, that's all I can ask for," Bella enthused. Edward was looking at her in awe, her whole face lit up when she spoke about teaching.

"It's wonderful that you are able to do something you love. I mean that for all of you, it's so important to find a fulfilling career," Esme commented.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but it's still important," Bella replied.

"It's incredibly important. It's a shame teachers are so underpaid. But then again with the hours I'm working now I would bet we're pretty evenly matched some days," Carlisle chuckled. Esme glared at him, but nobody else seemed to notice the look she gave him.

"Well, we'll leave you kids to chat. Carlisle, could you help me finish up dinner?" She asked. Her voice had a hard edge to it.

Bella was looking at me with a puzzled look in her face. When I noticed her staring at me, staring at my parents, I smiled and looked down. She was too observant. When Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room, I turned to Edward and Bella.

"So, how was your parents' house for lunch, Bella?" I asked quickly before she could ask me anything.

"It was great," Edward answered quickly.

"It was awful!" Bella said playfully smacking Edward's shoulder. "Jacob was there, causing trouble," Bella remarked hotly.

"He wasn't causing trouble. He's just upset with me," Edward corrected, while rubbing the spot where Bella smacked him.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked her.

"He was being a jerk. I didn't know he was going to be there, and he doesn't like Edward, so it was awkward. We ended up arguing a little and he left all pissed off," she shrugged sadly. Edward put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him.

"It'll be fine. He'll realize I'm not who he thinks I am and all will be well. I promise," Edward consoled her. She faced him and he planted a chaste kiss on her lips. They were already so in tune with each other. I wondered if Jasper and I looked like that to outsiders.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. We ate a delicious dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, and green salad and Esme made brownies for dessert. At the end of the night, Jasper offered to drive Bella home since they had to go in the same direction. Edward protested, but after Bella assured him that she was fine with Jasper driving her home, he relented.

After a few minutes, Edward said he was going to go home. I wanted to talk to him regarding my suspicions about Esme and Carlisle, so I pushed for him to stay.

"Why don't you stay a little longer? We haven't hung out in awhile. We can watch television or play Wii. It's been awhile since I've beat you in bowling," I said to him.

"You're on. You're going down little girl," he joked.

"Sure I am. Goodnight Mom, Dad. Love you guys!" I called out to them as they made their way upstairs.

We walked into the family room and I started up the game. After we bowled a couple of frames with little talking, I broached the topic carefully.

"Have you noticed anything funny with mom and dad recently?" I asked casually.

"What are you talking about? There the same as always," Edward replied while making a strike.

"Well, I don't think so. Mom has been acting weird today, and Dad stayed at the hospital last night, when I left at three he still wasn't home. And earlier this week I came home to them arguing," I explained.

"Couples argue, Alice. It's not a big deal. And you know how it gets for Dad sometimes. He has to stay at the hospital because patients need him there. Don't read into it."

"But-," I tried to explain further.

"No 'buts,' Alice. It's nothing. Let it go," he said forcefully. I had a feeling he knew something. Edward is the "Let's talk about our options" type, and his telling me to let it go didn't coincide with that part of him.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him. The tears were building under my eyes. I was angry that he would hide something from me; something that might shed light on this situation.

"I don't know anything. Leave it alone. I'm tired, I'm going home now," he answered sadly. He put the controller down and walked out of the house without saying goodbye.

I went about putting away the controllers and shutting off everything when it dawned on me. Of course Edward knew something. He saw Carlisle at the hospital at least once a week, and would possibly hear about something untoward going on. My only concern when I went to sleep was coming up with a plan to get Edward to tell me what he knew.

**_Review....pretty please. Let me know what you thought._**

_**NExt chapter is Rosalie and Emmett's first date. That should be fun. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks to PTB (Project Team Beta) for beta'ing. **

**Rosalie POV**

My closet had never seemed as daunting as it did that Sunday morning I had to get ready for my date with Emmett. He wouldn't tell me where we were going and the idea of a daytime date confused me more than it helped. I knew people had daytime dates, I just never had so I didn't know what to expect. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number quickly.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey! It's Rosalie," I answered.

"Baby doll, what's up? Not canceling on me, are you?"

"No! Of course not. I was hoping I could have a clue as to where we're going today," I said casually.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' in a slightly annoying way.

"Well, at least tell me how I should dress."

"Dress comfortably," he stated.

"That doesn't help, Emmett. I'm comfortable in a mini skirt and four inch stiletto heels," I sighed.

"And I prefer you in the mini skirt and heels, but that's not going to be appropriate for what we're doing. You need to dress a little more casually than that," he explained.

"Fine," I said sulkily. I knew I sounded like a whiny teenager but I wanted to know where we were going. "I'll see you later."

"Sorry, babe. It's a surprise. I'll see ya at two," he chuckled before ending the call.

I doubted when he said casual we were thinking the same thing. My idea of casual would still be heels and dress pants at the very least, especially for a date. I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. Hopefully she'd be able to give me insight into Emmett's idea of first date casual.

The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Rosalie," she greeted happily. "What's up?"

"I need your help. When Emmett says casual and comfortable, what does that mean?"

"Well, how do you feel about getting a little dirty or doing some sort of physical activity?" she asked while laughing softly.

"What?" I didn't hide the confusion and disdain in my question.

"I think you should stick to jeans, tee shirts, and sneakers."

"Sneakers?!" That sounded worse than getting dirty did.

"Yep. Emmett is the outdoorsy type. He enjoys the occasional hike. I don't think he'd go all out with someone else, but I bet there will be some walking involved. Wear comfortable shoes at least," she explained.

"Okay, thanks for the advice. I'll talk to you later," I said.

"No problem and good luck. You'll need it with Emmett," she laughed before ending the call.

I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a pair of denim jeans. They were designer, but they were a couple of years old so I could handle it if they were ruined. I paired them with a pale yellow camisole and a black cardigan. I didn't own a single pair of cross trainers so I slipped on a pair of black pumas, that were definitely not hiking and mucking around in the dirt appropriate but they would have to do.

At quarter to two the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse and skipped down the stairs. There was something to be said for flats. I couldn't make it downstairs this quickly with my heels on. I understood why Bella preferred sneakers and ballet flats to heels. With as clumsy as she was, she wouldn't make it out the door alive in heels. I opened the door and opened the door to a gorgeous Emmett. He was dressed in jeans, a grey polo shirt that showed off his huge biceps, and black sneakers. I felt confident with my outfit choice.

I smiled at him and he gave me a huge grin back, displaying his sexy dimples. I could get lost in his smile. I almost did until he brought me back to the present.

"You look great," he said before pulling me into him for a kiss.

"Thanks. You don't look half-bad yourself," I teased. He chuckled softly and led me to his Jeep. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked while he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Nope, you'll see soon enough," he grinned widely.

On the drive to the mystery location we talked about music, movies, books, work, school, and everything in between. He had so much energy it was contagious. I found it impossible to be annoyed about being left in the dark as long as I was talking to him.

When the conversation hit a lull, I was going to ask where we were headed, but he turned left onto a small paved road. After a couple of minutes it turned into an unpaved dirt road. He pulled into a parking lot before I could say anything about out whereabouts. I looked up at the entrance sign.

Demarest Farms

"Farm?" I choked out, confused and horrified.

For a moment before I read the sign I had a terrible feeling that Emmett was a psychopath and was going to kill me in the middle of nowhere. At the moment I spoke the word "farm" I realized I would have preferred death to anything a farm could offer.

"Yep. We're going apple-picking," he said, giving me his signature grin. He chose to ignore the look of horror on my face.

"Apple-picking? We can buy apples without picking them ourselves. You do know that, right?" I was trying to hide the shock in my voice but was finding it hard to do so.

"I know, but where's the fun in that? I haven't been apple-picking in years." His smile dropped slightly, worry clouding his expression. I didn't want him to think I wasn't going to enjoy spending time with him.

"Okay, let's go," I shrugged. '_Let's get this over with'_ was probably the correct sentiment. I grudgingly let him lead me to the entrance where we were handed brown paper bags and Emmett grabbed a small wooden wagon to drag the apples back to the car later.

When we walked through the gate it appeared that every family in northern New Jersey with children under ten years of age had the same idea. I felt awkward and out of place surrounded by all the kids. Not because I didn't like kids or didn't want to one day have some of my own, but because we seemed to be the only ones without kids in tow. Emmett had a goofy smile plastered on his face as he took everything in.

"Let's go, Rose. The next hayride to the orchard leaves in two minutes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay. Let's go before we miss it," I responded hesitantly. I was going to make the best of this. Emmett obviously thought this would be a fun first date for us so I would try my hardest to enjoy it.

He climbed into the back of the wagon awkwardly. As I attempted to gracefully get in I thanked myself for not wearing a mini skirt and heels. We sat down next to a young family. The parents didn't look older than Emmett and me. The wife was pregnant and they had a child on either side of them. I tried to imagine my life with two kids and one on the way and had a hard time envisioning it.

She smiled warmly at us, her hands caressing her belly lovingly. The little boy to her husband's right was singing "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall" at top volume while his father was urging him to quiet down. The young girl on the pregnant woman's left was looking at me sheepishly as I sat down. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Your hair is really pretty. I like wavy hair," she whispered to me.

"Thank you. Your hair is really pretty too. I really like your pink headband," I whispered back.

"Do you have a daughter I can play with?" she asked, leaning over to look between me and Emmett.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Lindsay! Don't be rude," her mother chastised her quietly. She gave us an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. I don't have any kids because I'm not married yet," I responded to the little girl.

"Why not? Don't you love him?" she asked.

Emmett heard this and leaned over to answer the little girl himself. I was grateful that I didn't want to have to profess or denounce any love I might have for Emmett.

"This is our first date," he whispered to the little girl.

"Ooooh, do you like her? You should, she's really pretty," she whispered back with a giggle.

"I do like her. Do you think I should tell her?" he asked.

"Yes! Then you should kiss her!" she shouted, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Lindsay! That's enough. Leave the nice people alone," her mother reprimanded. "I'm so sorry," she turned to me and Emmett and smiled.

"It's okay. She's got some really good ideas," Emmett laughed softly before turning to me. "Rosalie, I like you a lot," he told me loudly so Lindsay could hear, and kissed me loudly on the cheek. I smiled, embarrassed by his display.

"Good job, mister. Now she'll love you forever." Lindsay giggled uncontrollably.

A moment later the wagon stopped and everyone piled out. The image of rows and rows of apple trees was beautiful. The leaves were mostly still green and it gave the illusion of a forest in the middle of the plot of land. I could see people scattered around the trees trying to reach all the apples they could. There were young children on shoulders trying to reach the highest apples. It made me feel so much better about walking around in the dirt picking fruit. Sort of.

I enjoyed the experience more than I thought I would. I got to see a whole side of Emmett that I knew existed but hadn't the pleasure of experiencing first hand. His boyish nature shined through as he ran from tree to tree grabbing apples. He helped nearby children that couldn't reach an apple or couldn't carry all they grabbed to their waiting bags. He even lifted me up in the air to grab the apples from the tops of the trees. Emmett brought out a side of me I didn't know existed. Even as a child, I never did normal things like apple-picking. My parents always wanted Jasper and I to look our best and never have a spot of dirt on us. I enjoyed the side of me that came out with Emmett while we were on the farm.

Two hours, two bags full of apples, and one pair of ruined designer jeans later, thanks to Emmett dropping me on my butt and a fallen branch tearing my pants, we were sitting in his Jeep on our way back towards Hoboken.

"Thanks. That was a lot of fun. More fun then I expected it to be," I told Emmett. "But what are we going to do with all the apples?"

"Well, I'll bring some home. My mom loves to bake. I'll bring some over to the Cullens'; Carlisle loves apple pie so I know Esme would appreciate them. Doesn't Bella cook and bake?"

"Yeah, she'd be in her glory baking fresh apple pie, strudel, and who knows what else. Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"Sure did. Especially when I got to lift you into the tree," he smiled wickedly.

"Until you dropped me on my butt. I swear there's going to be a bruise," I pouted.

He only laughed in response. After a minute he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I think I am."

"Does Houlihan's sound good? We don't have to worry about being covered in layer of dirt for that," he suggested.

In truth, Houlihan's didn't sound good unless I was drinking my weight in margaritas, but I would suck it up. I already went apple-picking might as well finish the day off with something else I would never be caught doing.

After Houlihan's, Emmett drove me home. Since it was still fairly early I decided to take a chance and invite him upstairs, hoping that he would want to hang out for a little bit.

"Did you have to leave already?" I asked.

"No, I can hang out for a couple more hours."

"Do you want to come up? Bella won't be home yet."

"Absolutely!" he said excitedly.

He found a parking spot in front of our building and I headed towards the front door. Emmett grabbed a bag full of apples for Bella and me and followed behind me. Once we were within the confines of the apartment Emmett brought the apples to the kitchen. I listened to the voicemails on our home phone. There was one from Renee gushing about Edward and one from Jeremy telling me he wanted to start the painting tomorrow.

"Who's Jeremy?" Emmett asked while hugging me from behind.

"He's the owner of the gallery I work for. He's starting a painting tomorrow and there is always a little extra work for me to do when he does. He just wanted to remind me so I know to be there a little earlier," I told him.

I don't know why I didn't want to tell him about the modeling. It was an awkward situation and I didn't know how I felt about it yet. I didn't feel like Jeremy gave me much of an option. It was either do it for me or I lose the painting. How could I look him in the face everyday if I knew that he was going to lose this painting if I refused? I felt obligated to say yes, although the extra money was an added bonus.

I pushed the thoughts of Jeremy and the painting out of my head and turned to face Emmett. I kissed him passionately, tangling my fingers in his curly black hair. I missed kissing him all day, the chaste kisses we exchanged were nothing compared to the fire that consumed me every time our lips locked. I loved spending the day with Emmett but being in public places with him limited the physical contact I craved.

He lifted me in his arms with ease and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the sofa while he continued to kiss me with fervor. I pulled off my cardigan and threw it on the floor. He followed my lead and pulled his shirt over his head, the muscles in his arms and shoulders clenching and unclenching with the action. His pants hung low on his hips, showcasing his perfect chest and abs. I reached up and rubbed his body with my hands. He moaned lightly and closed the space between us quickly. I kicked my pants off from underneath him and let my hands find the zipper on his jeans. I undid them and slid them off as best I could without breaking the kiss.

I slipped my hands into his boxer briefs and his erection twitched in my hand. I could feel him pressing against my entrance. The only thing in between us a couple of layers of cotton and satin. I needed to feel him in me.

"Bedroom," I mumbled in between kisses.

He stood up and picked me up bridal style. He carried me into the bedroom and tossed me lightly on the bed. His lips kissed every part of my exposed skin, using his mouth and hands to take off my shirt and bra. When the cool air caressed my skin, my nipples hardened and he immediately brought his mouth to them. He sucked softly, making me moan loudly. I was brought to the edge of orgasm from his skilled mouth on my breasts. When I couldn't stand it anymore he stopped and licked his way down my stomach.

He removed my thong with his teeth and had his mouth at my entrance. His tongue teased me and his fingers caressed my clit expertly. I could feel the familiar building in my body as I came closer to the edge. My hips bucked causing his tongue to go deeper inside me. He began sucking on my clit, plunging two fingers inside of me.

"Oh Emmett! That feels so fucking good!"

"Oh Rosalie. I love watching you enjoy my touch. The ecstasy on your face is amazing to watch," he murmured.

His pillow talk was enough to send me over the edge and I screamed his name as I came. I could feel my wetness seeping all over his fingers. I opened my eyes and Emmett was licking me off of his fingers.

"Are you ready for me, baby doll?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

I could only nod in response and he was in between my legs. He entered me slowly and I could feel every inch of him sliding into me. He moaned as he entered me completely and began moving his hips slowly. He lifted my legs and rested them on his shoulders, causing him to be deeper inside of me. I was dangerously close to coming again and I told him so.

"Wait one minute for me, baby. I want to come with you," he pleaded.

His speed increased and his moaning grew louder. He rubbed my clit with his thumb while he moved in and out of me. The wave of ecstasy overcame me and I came after a few seconds. After a moment I felt his whole body shudder and he collapsed on top of me.

"You're going to wear me out," he teased before planting a kiss on my lips.

I laughed softly and kissed him back with more intensity. After a day of nothing more than light kisses and hugs that was exactly what I needed.

We lay wrapped in each other's arms, soaking up as much of the silence and post-coital bliss as we could before we had to leave each other.

"Did you really enjoy yourself today?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I responded. I lazily traced the hair on his chest and stomach with my index finger. "Honestly, I didn't think I would when you pulled up to that farm but it was nice to be carefree for the day."

"I'm glad. I was worried I scared you off with the prospect of dirt," he said cautiously.

"I'd go apple picking with you any day," I responded. I was surprised to realize I really meant that.

* * * * *

When Bella arrived home Emmett had already left and I was lounging on the sofa watching television.

"Hey, Rose," she greeted. She sat down on the loveseat and turned her attention to the television.

"Hey. How was 'Meet the Parents' Day?" I asked playfully.

"Okay, I guess," she shrugged.

"What happened? I know Renee loves him. She left a message on the answering machine gushing about him. Are his parents awful?"

"No, nothing like that. Jacob and Billy were at my parents' and Jake was being a jerk. When I told him to have some respect for my parents, he stormed out angry," she explained calmly. Bella had a streak of patience with Jacob I would never understand. If he was my friend and he acted like that I would have punched him in the face on numerous occasions. Then again, I had no patience when it came to idiots.

"He does have a temper," I replied. That was the understatement of the decade.

"I know, but that's not the worst part. Before he left, he said, 'Call me when you want a friend again'." Her calm demeanor vanished and she lifted her hand to wipe a stray tear from her face.

I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and let the tears flow freely.

"What's really bothering you? What Jake did was shitty, but he's done and said plenty of stupid things. Is there something else?" I asked sincerely.

"What if Jake's right? What if Edward is the asshole Jake claims he is and I'm too blind to see it. I like Edward a lot, but I don't _really_ know him," she admitted.

"That's true, but sometimes you have to take chances. You won't know the truth about him by playing it safe," I told her. I could hear that she stopped crying but her eyes were red and rimmed with unshed tears. "Wanna hear something funny?" I asked.

"Sure," she mumbled.

"I went apple picking today," I smiled proudly.

Bella burst out in a fit of giggles. She hunched over gasping for breath.

"That is hysterical. _You_ went apple picking? With Emmett?"

"I sure did. It was fun after awhile. Then we went to dinner at Houlihan's."

"Houlihan's?" This brought on another fit of laughter. I was starting to get annoyed that she thought this was so funny. I wanted to make her smile but she was acting as if I was the circus side act. "Did you just drink your dinner?"

"I had a black and bleu burger. It was pretty good. I will never make a snide remark about you and Jasper eating there again."

Bella let out another giggle. "Wow! Apple picking. Did you get out of the car, because you know it doesn't count if you don't get out of the car," she teased.

"Oh hush! Of course. Emmett even lifted me into a tree so I could reach the ones higher up."

That naturally brought on another round of laughter.

"Thanks for that, Rose. The mental image of you picking apples, covered in dirt, and being lifted in the air to do so chased away my bad mood. I'm going to bed now. G'night!"

"Glad to be of help. Good night," I told her before heading to bed myself.

* * * * *

Monday morning brought rain, clouds, and a feeling of trepidation I couldn't shake.

Jeremy never went into details about what our modeling sessions would entail and it made me nervous. I knew it would take two weeks and there would be some nudity involved but that wasn't enough to put me at ease. Oh, and I couldn't tell his wife. This was going to be a long two weeks.

I arrived at the art studio at ten o'clock. I was surprised to find the door unlocked already. I opened the door quietly and walked in. There didn't appear to be any damage to indicate a break-in so I called out for Jeremy.

"Rosalie, I'm in the studio. I'll be right down," he called back.

I put my coat and purse in the closet and went to the front desk to check e-mails and voicemail. Before I could finish reading the e-mails Jeremy came down and greeted me.

"Hello, Rosalie. Ready to start modeling today?" he asked. He was dressed in paint splattered jeans that rode low on his hips and a grey sleeveless top. I'd never seen him dressed so casually. I never noticed how defined and muscular his arms were.

"What about the gallery?" I asked, looking down. I didn't need him to notice me staring at him unabashedly.

"We're going to keep the gallery closed today. By appointment only. I think you have two appointments written on the calendar and you can handle both of those by yourself." He was leaning over my shoulder reading the computer screen. He smelled like rain and aftershave.

"Those e-mails can wait. I want to get started. Meet me upstairs in five minutes." He walked back up the stairs and I heard a door shut softly.

I took a deep breathe to compose myself and pushed away from the desk. I couldn't figure out why I was distressed. I've known Jeremy for years and never once did I feel uncomfortable around him. I knew he was attractive but I never once felt attracted to him. Was it because I knew he would be seeing me nude that made me hyper aware of him. Working in such an intimate setting would be a completely different scenario than the professional atmosphere we maintained in the gallery.

I opened the door to his studio and looked around for him. He wasn't in the main part of the large room. His studio encompassed the entire second floor of the building. There were two large windows on either end that were covered in heavy gold drapes to keep the light out. They were drawn so the room was basked in the dim sunlight that was breaking through the clouds. There was a chaise at the far end of the room and his easel was set up in front of it. To the far left was a counter that lined the entire wall. It was littered with canvases, paints, brushes, and other various art supplies. This was the least organized space in the building and it was because no one ever came up here. In the past five years I'd only been up here once before. Even when his wife came in I never saw her go anywhere but his office.

Jeremy entered the stupio from a door on the right, which I knew to be the full bathroom.

"Come sit down on the chaise, Rosalie. Let's talk about how this will go," he said, motioning to the only seat in the studio.

I walked over and sat down on the edge of the chaise. Jeremy sat down on the opposite edge and began speaking.

"The first week I well spend sketching you. I'll spend today and most of tomorrow on your face. I want to capture as many facial expressions and quirks as I can. It is the most important part of the painting. After that we will move on to your body. I won't be able to keep the gallery closed all day, every day so after today most of the work will be done during lunch. We'll keep the gallery closed for an extra hour. It may end up taking as long as three weeks. Any questions?"

"When you sketch my body will I have to be completely nude the whole time?" I asked nervously.

"No, not all at once. I'd work in sections so we'd keep you covered as much as possible. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered quietly. In truth, none of this was okay but I couldn't pinpoint why modeling for him was making me nervous. Was it because Jeremy was sitting so close to me, sexier than I had ever thought of him? I swallowed back my fears and tried to think of Emmett and how he made me feel.

"Let's get started then. Let me know if you need a break. Modeling is more of a strain than you would think," he chuckled softly before sitting on the stool in front of his easel.

We spent the first part of the morning until we heard a knock on the glass door in silence. He would tell me how to move my head and every once in awhile would come and brush a hair out of my face. A couple of times he took my chin in his hands and moved my face in the exact position he wanted me in.

While I went downstairs to assist the client that came in, Jeremy cleaned up and checked e-mails. After I finalized the client's purchase and delivery confirmation, I went to the deli on the corner and grabbed us some sandwiches. After our lunch was eaten I was beginning to feel more relaxed. The modeling was exhausting but it wasn't as bad as I feared it would be.

"Tomorrow I want you to bring a book to read. I want to try to capture some of your facial expressions while you're reading. It will help me bring you into the painting," he told me.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. And it'll be better than sitting here like a statue for six hours."

"True. Okay, ready to start again. I'm almost done for today, maybe just a couple of more hours. I want to touch up some things."

He went to his easel and began working fervently; every once in awhile he would ask me to move this way or that. Finally, after about ninety minutes he looked up from the easel and smiled.

"I'm just about done for the day. Just one more thing to fix," he said. He walked over to me and took a piece of hair that was in my face in his fingers. He brushed it behind my ear but his hand lingered on the side of my face.

"You know, Rosalie, I always knew you were a beauty but until today I didn't realize how beautiful you are. Your beauty is so easy to portray in my work, it's hardly even work," he said softly.

My insides twisted in knots. I didn't want to hear this. It was making those walls I was trying to build today hard to keep up. I instinctively moved my face into his hand and he caressed my cheek before he pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy, they are better than half naked buff artists kissing you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Thanks to Project Team Beta for helping me tweak the finer points.  
**

**Rosalie POV**

Our lips melded together, moving in unison. I was lost in the feel of his warm hand caressing my face until he whispered my name. The sound of Jeremy's voice in my ear sent me crashing back down to reality. He was a married man, who also happened to be my boss, and I was pretty sure I was falling in love with Emmett. The phrase "A recipe for disaster" came to mind.

"Stop!" I put my hands to his chest and shoved him away. He barely moved, but he stopped kissing me, and pulled his hands away from my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really not see what the problem was? How could we want to kiss me? I thought Jeremy was happily married, working to support his family. He not only had a beautiful wife but children who depended on him. My mind was racing, torn between wanting his lips pressed against mine and wanting to leave the room and forget it happened.

"This is the matter," I said gesturing between the two of us. "You're married and I'm your employee. I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be kissing," I explained, trying to keep my anger to a minimum. I wanted to smack him, but I didn't want to risk my job. I hoped explaining would get my point across, and everything would go back to the way it was.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said apologetically.

I looked at him skeptically. I didn't know if I should believe him, cheating on his wife could have been normal every day activity for him. He didn't come off as that type, but who knows. I also didn't think he was the type to kiss me. Just thinking about the kiss again raised my anger to new levels. I wanted to throw things at him. I wanted him to know I wasn't some home wrecker that would fool around with a married man, now matter how much I might have enjoyed it.

"Well, if you're done for the day I'm going to head home," I said, my jaw clenched tightly to contain my frustration.

"Yes, that's fine. You can come in at eleven tomorrow. I have some things to do in the morning and since we're keeping the gallery closed there's no reason for you to hang out here all morning."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I stormed out of the studio, slamming the door shut behind me. I waited at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, if he came out and tried to talk to me I would give him a piece of my mind. I would quit and never come back. The door didn't budge, and I couldn't hear any noise from the studio.

He was wise to keep himself right where he was until I was gone. Obviously, he knew more about me then he let on.

On the way home I replayed every moment of the day in my mind. Did I do something to lead him on? I was staring at him but I usually caught myself and stopped before he noticed. But even if he did notice, that is hardly a green light for a married man to make a move on his employee.

The frightening part was that I enjoyed it more than I should have. I always thought better of myself. I had my fun with guys, I wasn't one for serious relationships but I never fooled around with married men. I didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking up a marriage, or causing another woman distress.

If it weren't for thoughts of Emmett swirling around in my mind I might not have stopped the kiss. I might have let it progress, and probably would have ended up naked on his chaise. Not that I wouldn't be naked on his chaise, I just hope he could keep it professional. Heck, I hoped I could keep it professional. I felt my cheeks flush just from thinking about his lips on mine and his hand on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat. I tried to envision Emmett's lips on mine, and Emmett's hands touching me but I couldn't. I was enraged that Jeremy had more power over me than I thought, and confused about why I kept thinking about the kiss more than was healthy.

Jeremy apologized for what he did, but something about it didn't seem sincere. Like he wasn't sorry for kissing me, only that it had upset me. I had a feeling modeling for him was going to become a lot more difficult before it got easier.

**Edward POV**

I paced the strip of hallway in front of Carlisle's office at the hospital. I needed to talk to him about the conversation between Alice and I. I needed to speak to him about Dr. Gianna Diagnino.

When I walked in on her talking about Carlisle to Jane I figured it was just hospital gossip mill at work. She did nothing but refer to him as good-looking. At first I had thought nothing of it. That wasn't so out of the ordinary. What had struck me as odd about that day is the amount of flirting she was doing with me, after I told her I was his son. Most of the female doctors and nurses had more tact then to talk about the male doctors in their presence or flirt with them with others around.

I let the incident slide without saying anything to Carlisle because it didn't seem worth bringing up. When I saw her again a week later it was entirely different. I was walking down this very hallway to speak to Carlisle when I saw them standing in front of his office door. She had her hand resting lightly on his chest and was standing very close to him. Carlisle's body language was stiff, but his hand was on her hip. They were talking softly and laughing.

It didn't last long because a cleaning lady came around the corner, and her cart had announced her arrival before they saw her. They pulled away from each other, and Dr. Diagnino disappeared down the hall.

I should have mentioned to Carlisle that I saw him, that maybe someone else would see him as well. I didn't think he was cheating on Esme, but even innocent flirting could be blown out of proportion, and I knew Esme was friendly with some of the doctor's wives. However, life got in the way and I was so tied up in Bella that it slipped my mind. That is until Alice brought it up on Sunday.

She was suspicious now. She knew I was hiding something but I wasn't sure what exactly I was hiding. I wanted to talk to Carlisle before I told Alice anything I had seen. I successfully avoided my whole family yesterday; I stayed at Dr. Hanley's office late and went right home. I was going to take advantage of being at the hospital today and talk to Carlisle. I just didn't know how I would broach the subject because I knew it wasn't any of my business. But if it were hurting Alice and Esme I would make it my business.

I stood in front of Carlisle's office door and knocked softly.

"Come in," Carlisle called out from behind the closed door.

I opened the door and greeted him casually while I sat in the chair in front of his desk. He was wearing reading glasses and had a pile of files on his desk. His tie was loosened and his hair disheveled. These were all signs that he was busy and I had to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"Edward, how are your rounds going today?"

"They're fine. I'm about done here for the day, but I wanted to speak to you before I headed back to Dr. Hanley's."

"Sure. What's on your mind?" he asked, putting his pen down on the desk blotter. He leaned over the desk on his elbows, giving me his full attention.

"Alice came to me on Sunday night with some concerns," I began.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yes, she's fine but she's concerned about you and Mom," I hesitated.

His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What do you mean, Edward?" His jaw was clenched tight and his voice was agitated.

"She told me she heard you and mom fighting last week and that mom has been unhappy. I would have thought nothing of it if I didn't see you and Dr. Diagnino in the hallway two weeks ago," I told him hurriedly.

I knew my time was running out and he I didn't want to cross any lines with him. If what I was alluding to was untrue this could seriously damage our relationship. I didn't want it to be true, for Esme's sake, for all of our sakes. We both knew what I witnessed was inappropriate, even if it was an isolated incident. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Married couples argue," he replied calmly.

"I know that, but Alice is concerned," I began before he could say anything else.

"There is nothing going on between Gianna and myself," he concluded. "I have work to do, so if there's nothing else…"

"No. That's it. I'll see you tonight." I stood up and left his office.

I didn't believe him when he told me it was nothing. First of all, he never referred to other doctors by their first name; he even calls me Dr. Cullen when other people are around. Secondly, if it was nothing he wouldn't have become so agitated with my concerns. He would have been calmer.

Alice's concerns made it hard for me to believe that there wasn't something amiss between Carlisle and Esme. Her hunches were usually right. She was very perceptive and could usually tell when something was wrong. I wanted to apologize to Alice for the way I left on Sunday but I didn't want to tell her what I suspected. It wasn't my place to let Alice know what was going on with Carlisle, but she would know if I was holding back if the topic came up again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I went back to the pediatrician's office and went over my hospital rounds with Dr. Hanley. At four o'clock I headed out the door. I slid into the Volvo and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello," she answered, sounding preoccupied.

"Hey Bella."

"Edward! Are you done for the day?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you busy?"

"I have a mountain of papers I have to grade tonight. I wish I could tell you to come by, but you're too distracting."

"Well, what about tomorrow? I'm not done until seven but maybe we can get some dinner," I suggested.

"Sounds great! Call me later, okay?"

"Okay, have fun grading your papers," I teased before ending the call.

**Alice POV**

I woke up Tuesday morning with a stomach full of butterflies. I skipped breakfast after realizing my customary cup of coffee was having trouble staying down. Today Esme and I were going to hit the baby boutiques, home improvement stores, and fabric stores to make my vision on a nursery come to life. At one o'clock I had class and Esme planned to go into the office and catch up on some work while I did that. We would meet after class was over and finish up any shopping that needed to be done. The meeting with the prospective clients was Thursday and I needed to be prepared.

Esme and I sat at the kitchen island, me sipping my coffee and Esme eating her toast. She had the manila folder with my nursery ideas opened in front of her. She was looking over the changes I made last night after she went over it.

"These plans look really good, Alice," she said in between bites.

"Really? I didn't go overboard with the circus theme?"

"Not at all, and you didn't use clowns. That is always a plus in my book," she laughed lightly.

Esme seemed to be in a better mood than she had been for the last few days. When I got home from class last night Carlisle was home and they were watching television in the family room. I hoped they resolved some of their issues and the conversation I planned on having with Esme today would be unnecessary. I had no time to dwell on that though.

I pulled my shopping list out of the manila folder that Esme had handed me back. I wanted to go over it with her one more time.

"Okay, so we need to go to the baby boutique and find small accessories that will go with the theme and information on the bigger pieces. Then off to home depot to get paint samples and some scrap drywall to paint to make samples. Then the fabric store to pick up the different pieces of material in matching colors," I rattles off the list without taking a breath.

"Alice, relax. Take a deep breath. You know what you need to do. You've done this with me enough times," Esme said.

"I know, just this is my project this time. I'm nervous. I want it to be perfect."

"It will be. Now let's go. We have a lot to do today and not enough time to do it."

After we spent all morning running around we got back to the house and hauled our purchases into Esme's studio. We worked in silence priming and painting the drywall before I worked up the nerve to talk to her about her and Carlisle.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked nervously.

"You can talk to me about anything," she replied.

I put my paint brush down and turned my body so I could face her. She mimicked my action and we were sitting cross-legged on the floor facing each other. I traced the seam of my pants while I worked up the nerve to talk about my parent's marital problems. I never had to talk about someone's relationship problems with them so I wasn't sure what the best approach was.

"Alice, what's the matter?" Esme asked.

"Well, I'm concerned about you and dad. I heard quite a bit of the argument I walked in on last week and I noticed things have been tense between the two of you," I gushed out. I felt better once it was out in the open, but only marginally. It's not like I had to talk to Carlisle about this. That would have been bad.

"You're more observant than I realized. I didn't know how much of our fight you heard but I should have known you would figure out we weren't doing well," she said softly.

"What is going on?" I asked. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what was going on between them but it was too late to take it back. "Well, you don't have to tell me but you can if you want."

"You're old enough to know the truth. Promise me you won't think any less of your father though," she said. Her eyes met mine and she looked defeated and sad.

"I promise," I whispered. I knew I definitely didn't want to hear anything that would potentially make me think of less of Carlisle. I was regretting the decision to discuss this with her. I wasn't ready to handle the truth about my parents. I decided to sit quietly and listen anyway.

"A couple of years ago your father had an affair with a resident at the hospital. I don't know who it was but he came to me and admitted everything. I had no idea it was going on but he felt guilty and came to me with the truth. I forgave him for it because I loved him and he promised he wouldn't do it again," she explained, looking at my face, searching for the words I wasn't speaking.

"I figured that was what was going on. I heard enough of your argument to figure that part out. He's not doing it again, is he?" I was petrified of the truth.

"He says no but I'm not sure. He's falling into the same routine now that he was then. I don't know what to think," she said, sobbing softly. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and patted the tears from her face.

I leaned over and hugged her. I didn't say anything because words didn't seem appropriate. I wanted her to know I would be there for her and comfort her like she had done for me my whole life.

"Everything will be fine. I know it. We'll get through this one way or another. Thank you for asking, and caring, Alice," she said, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

"Well, you're my parents. Of course I care about what happens between the two of you," I smiled reassuringly. I hesitated to pull away; I just wanted to hold on to her for as long as I could. I felt like a little girl needing my mommy to protect me from the monsters in the closet.

Esme gave me one big squeeze, sensing my need to hold on for a moment longer, and then pulled away slowly.

"Let's get back to work, or we'll never finish before the guys get here," she laughed but there was no happiness behind the sound. It was only what she thought she should be to lighten the mood. At least she knew enough to do that.

**Carlisle POV**

How did this happen? How did I let it get so far again? I promised Esme two years ago that I would never be unfaithful to her again and I rescinded on that promise. Not only did she suspect my infidelity but my children did as well. Edward had more than a suspicion, he saw me with Gianna, he didn't know all the facts but he wasn't stupid. He could put the pieces together without my admittance.

When I heard the door click and Edward's footsteps move down the hall I picked up my office phone and dialed Gianna's number.

"Hello," she purred seductively.

"Gianna, we need to talk. Where are you?" I said curtly.

"I'm in the hospital still. Is everything okay?"

"No. Can you come to my office right now?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll be there in five minutes," she responded before ending the call.

I spent the next five minutes pacing in front of my desk and going over what I would tell Gianna and then what I would tell Esme tonight. I wondered if I even needed to tell Esme what I did. I didn't think I would get so lucky a second time.

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out.

Gianna walked in the door, wearing a black knit skirt and pink sweater with black heels. She looked beautiful as always but I had to try to lock those thoughts away.

"I was just getting ready to leave for the day. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't see you anymore," I told her.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion and she pouted.

"Carlisle, why not? What did I do? I didn't tell anyone and we barely talk while we're here," she pleaded.

"My wife suspects and so do my children. Edward saw us together a couple of weeks ago. I don't know where but I assume it was here. I can't risk it, I have too much to lose," I explained to her.

"But I love you," she sobbed.

"No, you don't. How could you love me when I have nothing to give you? How could you love someone who can't give you all of themselves, all the time? I don't deny that I care for you, but I love my wife and I can't keep doing this to her. We made a mistake two years ago and I was stupid to let it happen again." I pounded my fist on the desk, I needed to let out the anger I was feeling with myself for hurting my family.

"Fine, if this is how you feel then this is how it will be. I should have known what I was getting into by involving myself with a married man. Don't think you can come crawling back to me when you get bored with your," she spat out.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. I should never have let this happen," I admitted, not only to Gianna but to myself. I kept telling myself over the last few weeks that this was nothing, that I would stop it before it got out of hand, but I didn't.

Gianna wiped the stray tears from her eyes and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. I slumped against my desk and ran my hands through my hair. What a mess I've caused. Now I had to tell Esme because I didn't trust Gianna not to try to sabotage my marriage out of anger. It wouldn't be the first time in history a scorned lover had revenge.

I tried to continue looking over patient files but couldn't concentrate on anything. I kept thinking of the conversation I would need to have with Esme. I worried my luck had run out and she wouldn't forgive me this time. I decided that trying to go over files was pointless. I straightened my desk and gathered my belongings to head home. Only five o'clock. This would be the earliest I was home of my own accord in three weeks. I would have to tell Esme tonight. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.

* * * * *

I walked through the door of the house and welcomed the silence. I knew everyone was home because their cars were in the driveway. I didn't hear any voices so I called out to Esme.

"In the studio, Carlisle," she shouted from the other side of the house.

I joined my family in Esme's studio and saw Edward and Alice's painting pieces of drywall yellow and Esme creating a fabric board.

"Hello, dear. You're home early today," she smiled at me.

"Yes, well I wanted to spend some time with you. I've been so busy lately I thought it would be nice to eat all together. It's been awhile," I said.

Edward gave me a sharp look from across the room but before I could communicate anything to him he turned away to tell Alice something. Esme stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"I'm all done with my part, Alice. I'm going to get dinner started while you two finish up the painting."

"Sure thing, Mom. We're almost done here anyway," Alice said.

I followed Esme into the kitchen and watched her flit around the room gathering everything she needed for dinner.

"Esme, can I talk to you for a minute? While we're alone."

"Um, sure, what's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this but –"

"No! Don't you say it. I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me I was right and you have been having an affair. Aren't you?" she said tensely, clenching her teeth to keep from shouting. It's something she's always done when she's angry.

"Yes. I ended it though. It's over. I'm sorry-," I tried to apologize.

"DO NOT APOLOGIZE, Carlisle! You've had your say. I want you out of this house NOW!" she shouted.

I heard Alice and Edward walk into the kitchen. I looked up at them and they were both looking at me with expressions of anger etched into their features. By being honest I was losing my family; the one thing I had tried to prevent.

"Esme, please, can we discuss this?" I pleaded with her.

"NO! Not tonight. Tonight I want you out of this house," she cried. "I can't even look at you right now. I don't know if I can forgive you a second time," she sobbed loudly and Edward moved next to her and hugged her. She put her face in his shoulder but it did nothing to muffle her cries.

I looked at the faces of my children. Edward was whispering to Esme, trying to comfort his mother in her time of need. Alice was looking at me, tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't think anything I wanted to say would make a difference, so I walked out of the room. It may be a cliché people use in dramatic situations, but I felt detached from myself. I felt as if I was watching myself do these things, like it was happening to someone else.

I packed an overnight bag and walked out the door. I went to the only place where I could put this all behind me. I hoped with time Esme, Alice, and Edward would be able to forgive me. I hoped in time I would be able to forgive myself for all the pain I caused.

**A/N: Review! Thanks**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's chapter 14 sorry it took so long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. Just this humble little story line. **

**Also, Twist of Fate has been nominated for an Indie Twific award. Voting starts July 8th, if you like the story vote for it. Link in my profile.  
**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, are you _sure_ you don't want me to stay here tonight? Alice even said she'd come over. Jasper and Emmett can do something together," Rosalie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm fine. I'm an adult. I can entertain myself for one night," I replied.

What I wanted was for Edward to not have to be at the hospital this weekend. He told me on Wednesday that he wouldn't be around this weekend, because he was on duty. He would be there until probably midnight tonight, if nothing happened to keep him there longer, and then he had to go back in the morning at 7:00am until 10:00pm.

My heart sank when he told me this, we had only seen each other on Wednesday this week, and it wasn't enough, especially since this was a hellish week. Not for me specifically but for everyone else it seemed. On Monday Rosalie came home in tears, because her boss, Jeremy, kissed her. She wouldn't tell me too much about the whole situation, but I just hoped she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

On Wednesday, Edward came over and told me his father hadn't been home since Monday evening. Apparently, he was having an affair, and Esme and Alice were a mess over the whole situation. Edward was trying to hold them together while dealing with his own feelings towards his father.

Friends always tend to come to me with their emotional problems. I'm sure it has something to do with my tendency to not actually offer advice. I let them talk to me, and I don't do much more than nod in the appropriate place, but it makes them feel better. Sometimes I think I picked the wrong profession, and a psychiatrist would have been more up my alley.

I tried not to let the fact that I was going to be spending almost the entire weekend alone bother me. It was only three weeks ago that this was the norm for me, except usually Rosalie or Jacob would be around. As soon as Edward told me, I tried to arrange a girl's night with Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jess, but it wasn't happening. They all already had plans with their boyfriends or fiancés. It was definitely going to be a lonely night.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked one more time. She already had her overnight bag in her hand and her jacket draped over her arm. I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to; it was clear she was looking forward to spending time with Emmett.

"I'm sure. I have papers to grade, and I have to scan those pictures for the shower. I'll be busy all weekend," I assured her. "By the way, are you going to talk to Emmett about what happened with Jeremy?" Okay, so maybe sometimes I commented on what I was told.

"I don't know, Bella," Rosalie sighed. "What do you think I should do? Is it worth risking what I may have with him?" she asked.

"I think you should just leave it behind you, as long as you intend to keep it there. You need to be sure there aren't any unresolved Jeremy issues going on inside of you, or it will constantly be the pebble in your and Emmett's relationship," I told her. I should have been a philosopher too, apparently.

"You're right. I won't even bring it up. There's nothing to bring up and nothing for me to feel guilty about. I'll see ya tomorrow. I'll try to come home early and we'll have a movie night or something. Have a good night," she said as she walked out of the apartment. With a soft thud of the door I was alone.

I pulled out the envelope Jess brought over last week from my desk and poured the contents onto my desk. There were fifty pictures that needed to be scanned and retouched. This was not going to be fun, since it would take me all night. I turned on the computer and scanner and waited for everything to load.

Once it did, I placed the first picture in the scanner. While it buzzed and hummed, I pulled the papers that needed grading out of my bag. As I began to get into the first paper, the picture was done scanning and I had to finalize it and put the next picture in. Then I would have to go back and read what I read again. It was tedious and frustrating trying to do both, so I put the papers away. I managed to scan twenty pictures while I surfed the internet, but, as always, the internet held no interest for me after awhile, so I put the pictures away and called it quits.

I needed to get out of the house and do something tonight, but what?

Jacob was the only person I hadn't called to try and make plans with. We still hadn't spoken since last Sunday at my parents' house. I didn't call him because I didn't trust myself not to argue with him, and he was just being stubborn, as usual. I scrolled through the contacts in my phone and stopped on Jacob's name. I debated whether or not I should suck it up and call him. I didn't know if I could calmly discuss the situation with him, but I needed to try at some point. Maybe I'd get lucky and it wouldn't come up at all.

Even if it did come up and we argued all night, it would still be better than sitting home alone. Besides, I would need to talk to him at some point, and I wasn't planning on throwing away years of friendship over his pettiness, and I hoped he wouldn't want to either. I knew I wanted Edward to be a part of my life, preferably a long-term part of it, and Jacob would have to accept that if he wanted to be my friend. I tapped the call button on my phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello," he answered coolly.

"Hi, Jake," I greeted cheerily.

"How are you Bella?" This wasn't going well; he never call me Bella unless he was upset with me.

"I'm great! Are you busy tonight? I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," I asked him, hoping he would say yes.

"Your boyfriend not available?" he asked sarcastically.

I ground my teeth quietly. I knew he was going to make this difficult.

"Actually, he's not. He had to work this weekend, but you haven't called me all week, either. I hardly think I should have been the one to call first," I told him. Great, here comes teenage Bella out to rear her ugly head.

"Let's just call a truce for now, okay. I don't want to argue with you anymore. Deal?"

"Does this mean you're free tonight?"

"Um…well, I was supposed to be going out with some guys from work, but they haven't called yet. Sure, why not." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Awesome! I'll come into Manhattan and we'll do something there. You think of something!"

"Cool! Call me when you get off the train, and I'll meet you halfway or something."

I hung up my phone before tossing it onto my comforter and walked over to my closet, undressing as I walked. I pulled out a pair of jeans and my black cardigan. As I walked to the dresser to find a shirt I slipped on my jeans ungracefully. I found a lavender cami to wear underneath the cardigan and put on my black ballet flats. I ran a brush through my hair before running in the bathroom to brush my teeth quickly. When I was done, I grabbed my purse and phone and headed out the door to the train.

When I arrived at the PATH station, luck was on my side. There was a train to 33rd Street waiting on platform 1. As soon as I stepped through the doors they shut behind me, and the train lurched forward as I sat down. The train was full of people all dressed to impress so they could go party it up in the city. There was a particularly loud and rowdy group at the far end of the car I was in. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the seat, trying to drown them out with my own thoughts. It worked so well I almost fell asleep. When the train arrived at 33rd Street station, the conductor announced it over the PA system. I jumped up and quickly made my way off the train in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between myself and the rowdy group.

I walked up the stairs to street level and pulled my phone out to call Jacob.

"Hey," he answered.

"I just got off the train. Where are we meeting?" I asked.

"I'm only a couple of blocks away from you. Stay by the subway entrance. I was thinking we'd take it to Times Square and hit up ESPN Zone for dinner and games," he told me enthusiastically.

"Sounds great. See ya in a few."

I put my phone away and waited for Jacob at the entrance of the E train platform. I debated buying a metro pass for us but decided not to since Jacob more than likely had one we could both use. I was looking at the subway map on the wall when I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me tense immediately.

"Jacob?" I asked nervously. I replayed all the self-defense moves I learned in my college safety class freshman year. I was in trouble if I had to depend on my memory.

"Hey, Bells!" he said while turning me around for a hug.

"You scared me, you idiot!" I shouted at him and slapped his arm playfully.

"Sure, sure. You knew it was me. Let's go, I'm starving and I'm in the mood for one of their huge burgers and then I'm going to whoop your ass in air hockey."

"Pfft. We'll see about that."

We stepped on the train along with a large group of people that were waiting. There was nowhere to sit so we ended up having to stand holding on to the center pole for balance. We were silent the entire ride to Times Square.

There was an unspoken rule that you did not speak while riding a train full of people unless you were mentally unstable or drunk, in the case of the second one it was because how many drunk people can control the volume of their voice? Not many. And, since Jacob and I were neither of those, we decided to remain quiet although he would bump my shoulder with his every once in awhile.

We arrived at the station, and the majority of people on the train with us got off and made their way to the stairs leading to the street. Jacob grabbed my arm and led the way to the restaurant. As we walked, the cool air hit my face and made me feel nice and refreshed after spending so long underground. People were rushing to and fro, paying attention to nothing and everything all at once. It was such an assault on the senses, so much to see, hear and smell all at once. It was such an overwhelming feeling I didn't know how Jacob could stand living in Manhattan.

ESPN Zone was packed with people, and everywhere you looked there was a television with some sporting even on. Jacob gave his name to the waitress, and she told us it would be forty-five minute wait. We told her it would be fine, we would just sit at the bar until out little pager vibrated. We walked to the bar on the second floor in front of the big screens and sat down on the two available seats in the center. Jacob was immediately entranced with the baseball game on the center television, even though it seemed to be an older game. When the bartender came by, I ordered a Miller Light for Jacob and a Blue Moon for myself and paid for them.

"Why'd ya pay for the beers?" Jacob asked, not hiding his disappointment.

"You weren't paying attention. No big deal - you just get the next round." I shrugged.

"Damn right I will…Oh damn, GO GO GO!" he shouted at the television. I sighed loudly; he couldn't even pretend to be interested in our conversation.

"I don't get it. What's the point of watching a game from years ago? Especially when you know who is going to win," I asked, genuinely curious. Phil was the same way about old games, and it made me crazy.

"It's a classic game, Bells. That's why it's on ESPN Classic. It's always worth watching again," he answered, never taking his eyes off the game on the television.

"So, how was your week?" I asked in an attempt to break the hold the game had on him.

"It was okay. Work was pretty good actually. I sold five bikes this week," he boasted. Jacob worked for a BMW dealership, and he mostly sold motorcycles. Every once in awhile he would get lucky and sell a car, as well. He loved his job since he was able to be around his great interest all day long. His love for motorcycles and cars made him easy to talk to about the vehicles and he swore it helped him sell more. On the weekends he would sometimes help his friend, Embry, out in his auto repair shop back in Carlstadt.

"Nice! Commissions must have been good this week then, huh?"

"They're okay. It's still slow, but it's picking up, and it's better than not selling anything like some of the guys on the floor," he said. He looked away from the game and down at me. "How about you? How was your week?"

"It was great, especially now that I'm all settled into my classes, and I don't seem to have any big troublemakers in any of my classes, at least for now," I told him.

"That's all you did this week. Work and home?"

"No, of course not. I hung out with Rosalie and Alice, and I saw Edward once this week and talked to him every other day." He mouth pulled down into a frown, but he didn't say anything. He looked annoyed, but since he was keeping his comments to himself, I let it go.

"Wait a sec, who the hell is Alice?" he asked. I had forgotten he hadn't met Alice yet.

"Edward's sister. She's really cool, and she's dating Jasper."

"Oh." He turned his attention back to the game.

A moment later, our pager started vibrating and beeping loudly. Jacob grabbed it off of the bar, and we walked downstairs to the podium. He handed the hostess the pager, and she led us to a booth on the first floor, and of course there was a television about ten feet away from where we were seated. I groaned and sat down with a thud.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"There's a television over there."

"And? It's ESPN Zone, a sports bar, there are televisions everywhere." He laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever, you're going to ignore me now. I'm going to be talking to myself," I whined.

"I won't. Scout's Honor," he said, lifting his hand up like a boy scout to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes and opened my menu. He already had his body turned towards the television, watching the football game they had showing. Why did I agree to this place? I might as well have been alone. The waiter came and took our orders. I chose a grilled chicken sandwich with a side order of sweet potato fries along with another Blue Moon, and Jacob ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, an order of mozzarella sticks, potato skins, and another Miller Light. I stared at him in disbelief; he could really pack the food away when he wanted to.

The football game held little interest to me, so I pulled out my cell phone and started playing a game on my phone. Jacob noticed and commented.

"Am I not good company?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I replied, glancing at the television behind his shoulder.

"I know. I'm an addict. I'll be better for the rest of the night, I promise."

"Sure you will," I said, while putting my phone back in my purse.

"Listen, Bells. I just want to apologize for last week. I was out of line with the whole Edward thing. I was in your parents' home, and should have had a little more respect for them. I still don't like Edward, but I'll try to be nicer where he's concerned," Jacob said apologetically.

"I suppose that's a start. Do you mind if I ask you something about that?"

"You want my side of the story, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind. It's only fair that I can make my own assumptions about the situation, but I can't do that only knowing one side of the story," I argued my point.

"Well, you know I played football with Emmett my freshman year at Scranton? We were pretty good friends, so I would usually end up at the same parties as him. One weekend, Edward was there visiting and we happened to be at a football party. There was drinking and some pot floating around. We were all drunk and high for the most part," he explained.

"Okay…"

"One thing led to another, and Edward and I were fighting. We threw a couple of punches but neither of us was coordinated enough to do any real damage. Emmett split it up before it could go further."

"What was the arguing about?" I asked. This is where there stories would differ the most, this was the important part of the story.

"There was a girl there I was into. Everyone knew it, even she knew it. You remember how I was then - I was shy and awkward. Edward came that weekend and was flirting with, and hitting on, all these girls that weekend. When he hit on her, I lost it. I cared about her so much and he just stepped in and made his move."

"Did he know?" I asked. This was another important detail.

"I don't know. Maybe. Emmett might have mentioned it to him, but he was in no condition to remember anything. The more I think about it, the more I realize it was stupid to get so mad at him, but it left a bad taste in my mouth and I still don't think the guy's changed all that much. I just don't want him to use you and then throw you aside," he concluded. He took my hand in his and held it lightly.

"Jake, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. I really don't get that feeling from Edward, though. He's been nothing but great with me. People can change, you know that," I told him.

"I guess. But like I said, I'll try harder to be nice. No promises though," he laughed.

"Deal."

Eventually our food came, and the conversation dwindled as he ate and turned his attention back to the game. I tried not to let it bother me, but I was upset that I bothered to come all the way out here, and he was paying more attention to a game on television than to me. When we finished eating and our waiter brought the check to us, Jacob snatched it off the table before I could protest and shoved his credit card in the folder.

"Ready to get your ass whooped, little girl?" Jacob asked while he signed the credit card slip.

"Bring it, buddy." I smirked. "You're going down."

**Jacob POV**

"I think I've had enough air hockey for one night, Jake," Bella whimpered to me.

"What's wrong? Upset that you didn't win even once?" I smiled. She folded her arms over her chest and walked away. She was cute when she tried to be angry at me.

I followed her through the crowds of people to a bank of racing games. She was seated behind the wheel of the one called "California Racing," inserting her game card in the slot. I sat in the "car" next to hers, and inserted my card. We chose our cars and track and started the race. It was a close call, but Bella surprised me by winning the race and the two rematches we had. For someone that didn't drive very much, she was surprisingly good at this game.

"Good job, Bells. I'm impressed!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. I've been-" she started to explain, but then her phone began ringing. She fumbled with her purse, trying to take it out and answer before it went to voicemail. She found it, looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hi, Edward," she answered happily. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the game. I paid for another race but didn't really pay attention to it since I was trying so hard to hear her conversation. I knew I shouldn't, but fuck it, I wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, why don't you stay at my place tonight? It will be easier for you, especially if you already have a change of clothes in your car," she told him.

I continued playing the game quietly, not caring that I was losing to the computer racers. She was eyeing me as she was listening to him speak.

"Okay, two hours sounds good…I'll be home…it's fine, really…Okay, bye, Edward." She put her phone back in her purse, and moved directly behind me to watch me play. When I lost the race, I stood up and faced her.

"What's up? Everything okay?" I asked, pretending I hadn't been listening in to her conversation.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to start heading back now," she said, looking down at her feet. She probably felt bad about cutting our night short, but it wasn't her fault. I blamed that jerk for calling her and making her feel like she needed to invite him over.

It's not that I was already going back on what I told her. I was just jealous. I was jealous that everything I worked so hard for with Bella came so easily for him. I've known her forever, and I've never even come close to having what he has with her after a couple of weeks. We were close in our own way, but she wouldn't end the night early with him for me.

We walked to the subway without saying a word to each other, and if it weren't for the fact that the street was so loud, it would have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't so she didn't realize how upset I really was. We got on the train and sat next to each other quietly. Bella pulled her phone out of her purse and was fiddling with the buttons, playing a game, I assumed. I wanted to be able to tell her I wasn't mad at her, but that wasn't true.

I was mad at her for deciding he was more important than me. I was mad at her for letting this douche bag get in the way of our friendship. Did she even feel sorry that we hadn't seen each other in so long, and when we finally do she runs off to be with him first chance she gets? It was convenient for me to blame Edward in all of this, but it was really her that was upsetting me by throwing everything away.

The train arrived at the 33rd Street station, and we stepped on the platform. It was time for us to both go our own ways, but neither of us was anxious to say goodbye. She was looking down at the ground, touching a line in the concrete with the toe of her shoe.

"Listen, Jake," she finally spoke first.

"No! Don't, Bella. I'm not upset with you," I lied effortlessly. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't, you aren't. You're still my friend, but this whole thing with Edward is still new and exciting. I'm not shutting you out, I'm just trying to make it work with Edward," she said.

"But…you know what? Never mind. I believe you. I love you, Bells. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, I know. I love ya, too," she replied.

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around me for a hug, and I copied the action to hug her back. I put my head on her shoulder so I could smell the mix of her shampoo and body spray. She always smelled so good.

I don't know what came over me then, or why I even decided to do it, but I kissed her. Although, telling myself I "decided" would be wrong since decisions usually involve thought, and I definitely wasn't thinking when I did it.

I raised my head, looked in her eyes and placed my forehead to hers gently. She looked back at me and smiled but in a friendly way. My overexcited brain took it the wrong way, and I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't kiss me back, not even for a second. Instead, she pulled away from me so quickly that people would think I burned her if they saw the move, and she slapped me. Hard. It stung enough to make my eyes water slightly. I tensed up and took a step back from her, not that I didn't deserve that; I just didn't want her to slap me again. She didn't say another word to me. She turned around and walked away, not once looking back to see if I was following or if I left. I stood there and watched her until she was out of sight.

_Damn! Jacob Black, you've done it now._ I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for this. With a heavy heart and mind, I turned towards the exit and started walking home.

**Bella POV**

Of all the stupid things Jacob has ever done, that kiss was by far the stupidest. What was he thinking? After I just told him I wanted Edward and me to work he kisses me! I should have slapped him again.

I walked quickly to the PATH entrance, not wanting to miss the train and have to wait thirty minutes for another. The platform was crowded, and there was no train in sight. I stood at the edge, my feet in line with the yellow caution line on the ground, my eyes shut tight, just waiting. I was furious, and I knew it showed, but I couldn't think straight enough to calm myself down. My hands were clenched into tight fists at my side and I was tapping my foot impatiently. I was clenching my jaw and it was beginning to give me a headache, but I couldn't stop, or I might scream. Damn Jacob Black!

"Bella?" I heard someone call. For a moment, I thought it might be Jacob, and I was braced to hit him again, but then I realized the voice sounded nothing like his deep tenor. I turned to see who was calling me.

"Oh, hi, Mike. Hi, Jess," I greeted my friends as calmly as I could. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're going to 14th Street, to this lounge. Some friends wanted us to meet them for drinks," Jess explained, still eyeing me warily.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked. "You looked really pissed for a minute."

"Um…yeah. Sort of. Just got into an argument with Jacob," I smiled weakly.

They didn't look like they bought that excuse, even though it was technically true, but they didn't ask me any more questions. Well, they didn't have time to, because the train arrived. When we were seated, I began to make small talk, so they wouldn't ask me anymore questions about my previous state of mind.

"So, ready for next weekend?" I asked Jess.

"Yep. Is the slideshow done yet?"

"Not yet. I started it, though, and I'll finish it up by the middle of the week. Are we going to go shopping this week for a gift?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll call you Monday, and we'll talk about it. This is our stop!" She jumped out of her seat, and they both turned and waved as they walked off the train.

At least I felt a little more relaxed after that distraction. I was still pissed off, but I'd deal with it tomorrow, or never. I didn't want to waste time being pissy and annoyed when Edward was around over Jacob.

When I got off the train, I walked to the street and stood in line for a cab. I was in no mood to walk eight blocks home and, besides, Edward would probably get there before I got home. A yellow cab immediately pulled to the curb, and I hopped in, giving him my address quickly. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Edward, letting me know he was waiting in front of my apartment.

The driver pulled up to the house, and I saw Edward sitting on my front steps. When he realized I was in the cab he jogged over with his wallet in his hand. He leaned over the front passenger window and handed the cabbie a twenty before I could even pull out my wallet. I huffed and got out of the car.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted, oblivious to my anger.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Pay my cab fare! I can pay my own cab fare, Edward!" I knew I was overreacting, but I was so angry about the Jacob issue, and I was taking it out on Edward.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be nice. I apologize if I offended you." He looked confused and…hurt.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just been kind of a crappy night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed deeply. Yes, I did. I wanted to tell Edward what a jerk Jacob was so he would be angry and kick his ass or something. But Jacob didn't deserve that; he deserved me being angry with him for a long while, not an ass-kicking, not yet anyway. Besides, Edward looked exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent, and his shoulders were slightly slumped. He needed to get some sleep.

"No, I'm fine. Let's get inside; you should be in bed, Mister."

He wrapped his arm around me, and we walked up the stairs to my apartment. We went straight to the bedroom and took off his clothes and lay on my bed in his boxers. I grabbed my pajamas and ran to the bathroom to change. By the time I got back, Edward was already sound asleep. He was lying on his back on top of the comforter, with his arm draped over his face, probably blocking the overhead light from shining in his eyes. The poor guy was so tired_._ I climbed into bed next to him, and grabbed the blanket on the foot of the bed to cover us both. When he felt my body next to his, he turned over on his side and cuddled with me, pressing his nose into my hair. He mumbled something unintelligible, and ,within seconds, his breathing steadied, and I knew he was asleep once again.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. There was a note from Edward on my night table. He had to leave for the hospital, but he'd call me later. If it weren't for that note, I would have probably thought I dreamt him spending the night. I got up and called my mother, letting her know I wouldn't be there for lunch today. I didn't have a ride after what happened with Jacob, and I definitely didn't want to take the bus. I had plenty to do to keep me busy between scanning photos and grading papers. This wouldn't be a very restful Sunday.

I managed to not think about Jacob and _the kiss_ all day, or, at least, I kept it buried in the deepest recesses of my mind, until my phone rang and his name showed up on the screen. I grimaced and hit the ignore key. Did he think a simple apology would make me forget? I don't think so. He called three more times in two hours until I finally shut my phone off.

I managed to finish grading half of the papers in my ever, growing pile before I heard footsteps in the hallway. Rosalie was home, and, from the sounds of it, she brought Emmett back with her.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted, as she walked through the door. "Get in here!"

"What do you want? I'm busy!" I shouted back.

"Break time, Bella," Alice sang out.

Alice was here, fabulous. Now I would really never finish my grading, or start on the rest of those pictures. The distraction was definitely welcome, though. I walked into the living room, and they were both splayed over the sofas, giggling over something they were discussing.

"So, how was your weekend?" Rosalie asked, while flipping through a magazine.

"Fine," I replied.

"What'd ya do?" Alice asked.

"Well, I hung out with Jacob last night, and then Edward came over, but it was only so he could sleep in between rotations. Today I graded papers and relaxed."

"Wait. You're talking to Jake again?" Rosalie asked, confusion furrowing her brow.

"No!" I replied, a little too hastily.

"What happened then? How'd you end up hanging out with him?"

"I called him, we were fine until he decided to kiss me," I explained.

"What?!" Rosalie and Alice shrieked in unison.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I told them. "It still gets me all worked up. I can't even think about it."

"But you can't drop that kind of bomb on us without an explanation," Alice pleaded.

"Fine! But not a word of this to the guys. Don't even think about it in their presence. Especially not Edward!"

"Okay," Rosalie nodded.

"Not a word," Alice said.

I went on to explain the situation to them. I told them about the whole night, from the phone call to my slapping him and storming off to the train. They didn't say a word, but they both giggled when I told them I slapped him. When I was done, I looked from Rosalie to Alice, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I don't understand," Alice commented. "Why is he so angry about you and Edward?"

"He's loved Bella since high school, maybe even before that," Rosalie explained.

"Well, I get that, but haven't you ever had a boyfriend before this?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but none of them were really serious. There was Jared, who actually met my mother and stepfather once, but Jacob liked him."

"Why doesn't he like Edward?" Rosalie asked, confused. Alice looked just as perplexed as I felt.

"Well, when Edward went to visit Emmett, the only time Jacob and Edward ever met before the club, Edward messed around with a girl Jacob was into. Apparently, it ruined his chances with the girl after that, and he blamed Edward."

"Oooh – so Jacob feels like the same thing is happening all over again?" Rosalie asked.

"Exactly," I sighed.

"Ignore him," Rosalie shrugged. "He'll get over himself. He always does."

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't want him thinking his behavior last night was okay. He's never once tried to kiss me, and then when I'm dating someone he decides it's the perfect opportunity. Ugh – I mean really," I sighed.

"Calm down, Bella. Let's just watch a movie. It'll help take your mind off of it," Alice suggested. She pulled two movies out of her bag, "The Strangers" and "The Notebook". "Which one?" she asked.

"The Strangers," Rosalie and I answered together.

Rosalie went into the kitchen to get some popcorn and beers for us. When she was out of the room, I took the opportunity to ask Alice how things were going at home. She was already aware I knew the situation.

"They're okay, I guess. My mom doesn't do much more than cry when she is home. She won't really talk to me about it, and I'm honestly not sure if she will forgive him this time. I'm more in shock over it than anything else. You don't think about your parents splitting up, especially when you're in your twenties and their marriage never seemed in turmoil before," she told me sadly.

"It'll be okay, no matter what happens. I hope they can work it out, but, until that decision is made, just be there for Esme. She needs you and Edward now, I'm sure," I told her before giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Bella." She hugged me back right before Rosalie walked into the living room.

When the movie was over and Alice left for the night, I helped Rosalie straighten up and then went to my bedroom. I turned my phone on, and immediately it buzzed indicating messages. There was a text message from Jacob,

"B – I'm sorry. I fucked up. Forgive me. Please. – J"

I knew I would have to talk to him about this eventually if I wanted to put it behind us, but I would let him sweat it out a little longer. He could wait until tomorrow, or Tuesday, maybe even next Saturday if I was feeling particularly spiteful. I checked my voicemail, and listened to Edward's message. I called him back right away.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey. Are you home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just walked in about fifteen minutes ago. What are you up to? How was your weekend?"

Alice just left a little while ago, and I'm going to bed soon. The weekend was okay, I hung out with Jacob yesterday," I told him.

"How'd that go?"

"Fine," I lied. I didn't need him all worked up about the _incident_.

"That's good. I'm glad you're talking to your friend again," he said, sincerity in his voice. He paused for a second. "I miss you, Bella."

"We saw each other last night," I teased.

"Hardly," he moaned playfully. "I passed out on your bed within minutes and left before you woke up. Bella, let's face it, I used you for your bed." I giggled.

"Don't forget the cuddling," I added.

"Oh, I couldn't forget the cuddling if I tried," he whispered seductively. I giggled again, knowing that Edward Cullen was definitely what I wanted!

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Let me know. If you review here on FF I will send you the short piece I wrote about the Wednesday Bella and Edward and Alice and Jasper saw each other. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm am dreadfully sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter. I was having some writer's block and had to rework this chapter way too many times before I even submitted it for beta'ing. **

**On that note, thanks to fairiegal for the excellent beta work. I appreciate it and it helped get me back on track. **

**I never usually include songs with my chapters but this one will be getting one because i could get the song out of my head. "Strange Love" it's from the Cruel Intentions soundtrack, I'm not sure of the artist and I just don't have the energy to look it up for y'all. Enjoy the chapter and as always I love reviews!  
**

**Rosalie POV**

The week following the kiss between Jeremy and me was torturous. I knew I didn't want to think of him as more than my boss, but it was a line that modeling for him had blurred.

Bella told me I should stop modeling for him, and even quit if the temptation was too strong. I couldn't bring myself to do either of those things. Working for him as a model had become a drug for me. The way he lightly touched my face when he needed me to move one way or another sent flutters through my body. I craved the attention he gave me, even if I did receive the same flattery from Emmett this was different. Jeremy didn't need to do or say anything. He chose to do it. I couldn't help but imagine what his hands would feel like on other parts of my body.

On Thursday, he had told me he had stuff to do the following day and that I wouldn't have to model. I was disappointed and relieved. I knew I should feel more relieved than anything because of the way I was feeling about Jeremy, but I couldn't. The disappointment was much stronger because I knew I would miss the stolen glances and soft caresses. The feelings that he was awakening in me for him would have to wait. We were supposed to have moved on to sketching my body on Friday, and I was looking forward to it.

I wanted him to make a move again, I didn't think I would say no a second time. That thought immediately made me feel guilty because of Emmett.

The weekend involved spending a lot of time with Emmett. On Saturday night we went to the Italian street festival in Manhattan and had a great time. Sunday we stayed in and watched more all afternoon and just enjoyed each other's company. Things were moving along quickly between me and Emmett. I think that was part of my fear, I wasn't one for serious relationships and Emmett changed that for me so quickly. I cared a great deal for him but it was fear of the unknown that made me less cautious with Jeremy.

I knew that if I did anything with Jeremy I would be cheating on Emmett. I didn't want to do that to Emmett or myself. I wanted to give our new relationship a chance to blossom but I knew I was weak. I didn't think I had the strength to say no to him, or if I wanted to.

When Monday came I went to the studio like I always did. Jeremy was already there, getting the private studio ready for the day. I went up the stairs and walked through the doorway.

"Rosalie, are you ready to start?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course. How are we going this?" I asked. I was still nervous about taking my clothes off for him but I knew if I wanted him to pay me and finish this work I would have to do what he needed me to do.

"There's a robe in the bathroom. Just take off your blouse and bra and put the robe on. That way you can lower it as I need you to."

"Okay," I responded nervously. The feeling of guilt coursed through me as I walked towards the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and a guilty woman looked back at me. I hadn't even taken my clothes of yet and I already felt like I was doing something wrong. My fingers trembled as I unbuttoned my blouse, making it take twice as long as it normally would.

"Rosalie, you need to get a grip," I whispered to myself in the quiet bathroom.

As I unhooked and slipped my bra off I closed my eyes and saw Emmett's face in the darkness. I imagined his smile turning into a scowl of anger as he realized what I was doing. I opened my eyes and put the thoughts out of my head. I knew the remorse was stemming from the fact that I wanted something to happen with Jeremy.

I stepped out of the bathroom covered in the silky pink robe. I took my seat on the chaise and waited for him to direct me. He instructed me to tie my hair up and sit with my back to him. His hands were on my shoulders and neck, moving my body the way it suited him.

When his hands rubbed my shoulders innocently through the robe I felt the silk material against my bare breasts. The feel of the silk against my nipples sent an electric shock through my body.

I realized how little clothing was between us and was glad I was not facing him. I didn't want him to see my face as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

He walked away and I could hear the soft strokes of pencil to paper. The tension in the room was palpable, mostly because I couldn't see him. The silence was making me tense and Jeremy told me to calm down repeatedly.

"You need to relax, Rosalie. Or this is going to take forever."

"I'm sorry. It's just so quiet, it's making me anxious," I laughed nervously.

"We can talk. How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was fine. I hung out with my boyfriend and roommate mostly."

"Boyfriend? Did you just start dating? I don't recall any mention of a boyfriend." His tone was light but he was curious. In truth, he never knew about anyone I dated. Jeremy and I didn't have a relationship where we divulged personal information about each other.

"Yes, we did." I wondered where he would take this conversation.

"He's a lucky guy."

A small smile played on my face and I was glad that I wasn't facing him. I could feel the heat under my skin from his off-handed compliment. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I tensed at his touch, and he rubbed his hand up and down my arm softly.

"You need to loosen up, Rosalie. I was just going to position you differently. Why are you blushing ?

"I'm not blushing," I whispered nervously.

"You can't hide it, your neck is flushed and it's not that warm in here. It's beautiful though, I'm going to have to recreate that blush on you for the painting," he said, his hand still on my arm.

I nodded without responding. I didn't trust my voice. I felt nervous and excited. I wanted him to do something to me, anything. I anticipated his next move but I wasn't expecting to feel his lips on the crook of my neck. The feel of his kiss made me jump and moan softly. He didn't pull away from me.

"Rosalie, you're beautiful," he breathed into my ear.

I turned my face towards his, and he kissed me roughly. His kiss was different from Emmett's. The scent of his aftershave was intoxicating and his goatee and mustache rubbed against my upper lip. Everything about the kiss was so forbidden. I wanted more of it. He turned my body towards him and wrapped his arms around me. I responded eagerly, even though the little voice in my head was screaming that this was wrong. I couldn't stop but I knew I should. For Emmett, for his wife. I started to pull away slowly and he held me tighter.

"Don't push me away again. You know you want this as much as I do," he whispered, his voice husky with desire.

I kissed him again, and let myself surrender to his advances.

**Bella POV**

Tuesday night finally arrived, and I was anxious for Edward to come over. I hadn't seen him since Saturday night, and I needed to see him. I needed to forget what happened with Jake. Jake had been calling numerous times a day since Saturday night, and I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to do about the whole situation. He obviously didn't like Edward and I did, which was putting a huge crimp in our friendship. The other problem is he still wanted me to be more than his friend, which again we felt differently about.

When the doorbell rang I buzzed Edward and Emmett in. The guys came into the apartment, Emmett went to make himself comfortable next to Rosalie on the sofa and Edward embraced me.

"I've missed you," he whispered in my ear before kissing me.

"I missed you, too. I'm glad you were able to come over tonight."

"I needed to see you."

"How's your mom?" I asked quietly. I didn't want the issue with his parents to become the topic of conversation but I was genuinely concerned with how Esme was feeling.

"She's holding up. She still refuses to talk to my father, but she went to work today. So, that's a good sign."

We sat down on the sofa, and we all decided to order pizza for dinner. While we were waiting for the pizza my phone rang. It was Jacob. I groaned and turned the phone off.

"Something wrong, Bella." Rosalie smirked. She recognized Jake's ringtone and was hoping to get a rise out of me.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel like talking to Jake right now." I shrugged nonchalantly. I still refused to tell Edward about the kiss. I didn't see how it would do any good. I didn't reciprocate the action, and it would only cause more problems between Jacob and Edward then I was willing to handle. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life arguing with Jake about Edward so I would let this one slip below the radar.

After about fifteen minutes the doorbell rang. I grabbed the cash that the guys gave me for the food, and ran down the stairs.

It wasn't the pizza. Jacob was standing on the other side of the door. When he saw me at the doorway he smiled and waved, as if nothing was wrong between us.

I opened the door, and stood in the doorway. I wanted to let him know he was not going to be invited in.

"What do you want, Jake?" I asked coldly. He moved closer to me and I could smell the faint smell of beer on his breath. Jake wasn't much of a drinker so I was suspicious of his motives.

"I wanted to apologize, and since you won't answer my calls or call me back, I figured I would take a chance, and see if you were home."

"Well, here I am. Now leave."

"Bella, please. Just hear me out. You're not even giving me a chance to apologize or explain," he pleaded. His hands were out in front of him trying to grab my hands. His eyes were wide with surprise, he probably assumed he could some here and sweet talk me, and everything would be okay.

"Explain what? How you kissed me when you know I don't feel that way about you? Or how you're being a complete jerk about the whole Edward thing?"

"For the kiss."

I heard footsteps behind me; I assumed it was someone from the apartment downstairs. I was wrong.

"What kiss?" Edward asked with annoyance in his voice.

From the sound of Edward's voice I knew this wouldn't be good. I should have told him everything Saturday night, that way this surprise could have been avoided.

"None of your business, Cullen," Jake spat out angrily.

"Jake, you're in the wrong here. You wanted to apologize, and you did. I don't accept your apology right now. So, please leave," I told him calmly. I wanted to diffuse the situation. Neither of them was calm right now and I could sense that Jake was going to explode if we stayed out here. The effects of the alcohol he had been drinking was showing itself.

"No, Bella. I think that this jackass is the wrong. For coming in and taking you from me. He's only going to use you and toss you aside when he's gotten what he wants. That's what Edward is known for."

"You ass! I never belonged to you. How dare you try to claim me like some toy. I want you out of here now. I'm done with your half-assed attempt at friendship!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps behind me again and then felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, just forget him. Let's go upstairs and calm down. You don't need to get into this with him now," she told me calmly. I shrugged Rosalie's hand off my shoulder and ignored her request.

"Rose, stay out of this. This is between Bella, Edward, and me."

"Listen, Jake," Edward responded agitated with Jake, "you need to leave. You've upset Bella and frankly, I'm holding on to my last shred of patience to resist from punching you in the damn face."

"Let's go then. You think you're hot shit. You think you can keep taking what's mine and get away with it. Let's solve this like men, right now."

Jake's words shot through me like a flame. His "possession" of me angered me more than I've ever been angry in my life. Without thinking of the consequences I shoved him as hard as I could, which caused him to fall down the steps. He was on his feet instantly.

"Bella, I thought we were friends. I can't believe you're choosing him, who you barely know, over me." He had his fists clenched. I knew he wouldn't hit me, but the way he was glaring at Edward made me think that maybe he was thinking of hitting Edward.

"That's where you're wrong, Jake. I thought I knew you, but in the last few weeks you've proved I never knew you at all." The tears were streaming down my face freely. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I couldn't believe it had come to this with him.

"I think you should go," Edward told him angrily. He wrapped his arm around me as a show of comfort.

Jake walked back up the stairs and tried to grab my hands in his. Edward pulled me closer to him when I turned my face away from Jake. I couldn't even look at him.

"Damn you! Let her make her own choice. This is your fault," Jake shouted angrily.

"I told you to leave," Edward said tensely. I didn't know how much longer his patience would hold out. I tried to pull him into the house, hoping Jake would just leave and we could get on with our night. He resisted while Jake was still standing there. When he finally started to turn away and come inside. Jake provoked him again.

"You're nothing but a coward, Cullen. Need your friend or a girl to keep you from fighting."

"Jake, man. Chill. You're making an ass of yourself," Emmett interrupted. This was the first thing I heard Emmett say. He didn't want them to fight either. I was glad he was going to try to keep it civil.

"Shut up. Let Edward talk for himself. He's got nothing to say because he knows I'm right."

Before I could pull at Edward again his arm lifted, and he punched Jake right in the face. Jake staggered backwards, but didn't fall down. He took a swing at Edward and made contact with his jaw. Before it could go any further, Emmett stepped in between them and faced Jake.

"You need to leave. Now! You each got your hit in. Bella and Rosalie both asked you to leave, and this is their house." Emmett wasn't much taller than Jake, but he was like a wall. There was no way Jake could get around him if he tried.

Jake walked down the stairs, and looked at me. Under the streetlights I could see a red mark on his cheek where Edward hit him.

For a second, I felt sorry for him, for us. I was tempted to run to him and hug him and forgive him for all the stupid things he said. Then he glared at Edward angrily and I realized he deserved what he got. I didn't know if I could ever talk to him again. He tried to claim me as if I was an object and he of all people should know that I wouldn't react well to that.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean for it to be this way between us," he said, begging forgiveness with his eyes.

"It's too late, Jake. You've said too much, and I don't think I can forget or forgive. Please leave me alone," I responded sadly, before Rosalie pulled me in the house shutting the door behind us.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMG I know an update! It's been forever but finally I got this chapter written. Hopefully I still have people interested in this story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks to PTB for the beta help!**

**Bella POV**

"Will a bag of peas work?" I asked Edward while walking into the living room. "We don't exactly have steaks sitting in our freezer, heck we're lucky we have the frozen peas," I said nervously.

"Yes, that's fine. Is it bruising yet?"

"It's red and looks a little swollen. I could kill Jacob!" I grumbled loudly.

I couldn't believe Jacob, coming to my house, drunk, trying to start shit again. When would he just give up and realize I was happy with Edward and Edward wasn't cheating on me.

"Calm down. He wasn't himself, he was drinking. At least that's what I keep telling myself so I don't try to kill him next time I see him."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to deal with that. He shouldn't have come here when he knew I didn't want to talk to him."

"Can I ask you what happened with him last Saturday? You know, with the kiss?" Edward asked, not making eye contact with me.

I didn't know if I should tell him exactly what happened but it was better to let him know the truth than to have him thinking I reciprocated the kiss in any way.

"We hung out last Saturday and everything was going well until you called me to ask if you could stay the night. That's when he became silent and angry. When we finally got to the train station, I tried to make amends, let him know that he'd always be my friend and when I hugged him he kissed me. I slapped him and walked away and haven't talked to him since," I explained quickly without looking at Edward.

He sighed softly and looked up at me, taking my hand is his.

"Bella, I'm not upset with you, if that's what you think. I know it's not your fault and you didn't even reciprocate. I love you, I don't want to lose you when I just found you," he whispered softly.

My heart was thudding madly in my chest. Edward just told me he loved me and I could say nothing even though I wanted to say it back. Heck, I wanted to scream it from the roof! He looked at me hopefully, I could tell he was hoping I would say it back and I wanted to but my heart was pounding so hard from the excitement I couldn't speak. After what seemed like forever, I finally spoke.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered, smiling.

He placed his hands on my face and pulled me into him softly, planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

**Esme POV**

An hour ago I was sitting at the kitchen table crying into my tea. Wondering what went wrong? Wondering why he didn't think what we had was enough.

Now I was sitting in a dirty booth, at a dingy looking diner, staring at Carlisle. The man I've loved for my whole life, the man who makes me feel complete, and the only thing I could think of was what it would take for me to forgive him. Could anything that he says tonight make it better, make all the hurt and deceit go away? I didn't think so, but I didn't think so last time either and yet here we were again.

Carlisle ran his hands through his hair nervously and I just sat and stared. Was he waiting for me to say something? He was the one that asked me to come and meet him, what would I possibly have to say to him? It's true, I did have a lot of things I wanted to say but it wasn't my place to speak first tonight.

The waitress brought our coffee to us and walked away, leaving us engulfed in the awkward silence once again. I added sugar and milk to my coffee and stirred. The clinking of the spoon against the mug was the only thing I could hear, the only thing I wanted to hear.

"I don't know what to say to make this better," Carlisle began. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't," I interrupted. "Do not apologize. That will not make it better. This is not the first time and with the same woman. How could you think this was okay?"

"I don't think it was okay. I ended things with her, it's over for good. I have no reason to see her at the hospital. Please, let me make this right. I will do anything," he begged.

I couldn't look at him. I knew that if I did it would be over, I would forgive him and never know if he was truly sorry for what he had done. The tears were streaming freely down my cheeks, but I refused to wipe them away. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was making me cry over this again.

"I can't forgive you. Not right now anyway. I need more time, I don't know if I can trust you again. I want to, but I don't know if I can," I told him, my voice weak and strained from the emotional exhaustion of crying.

"I understand, I suppose. I will wait forever if I have to, Esme. I love you," he said softly.

"Please don't, Carlisle. Your sweet talking won't help and it only makes me angrier. I need to go."

I stood up and went to open my purse to find some cash.

"I got this. Don't worry about it. Call me when you're ready to talk," he said sadly.

"Okay, I will. Goodbye, Carlisle."

I walked out of the diner and to my car. When I was safely in the car with the tinted windows, I let the sobs that were tightening in my chest free. I wanted nothing more than to trust Carlisle again. I wanted to know that he would never be unfaithful again and that I could put my faith in him, in us, like I used to. Not only for me, but for our family. Yes, our children were grown, but they were hurting just the way we were.

I started the car and drove home. Knowing deep down inside, I would find a way to trust my husband again and that we could pick up the pieces of out shattered lives.

**Rosalie POV**

I felt tense as I walked from the train station to the art gallery. I didn't know what to expect today after what happened with Jeremy yesterday. After everything was over and Edward and Emmett went home, and Bella was in her room, I let the guilt overwhelm me. Emmett didn't deserve what I had done to him, to our relationship. I was risking everything I had with him, just for a few stolen moments of pleasure with Jeremy.

I approached the door to the gallery and saw that the lights were still off. I pushed the door and quickly realized it was locked. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that I would have a few moments to compose myself before I would have to face Jeremy. I didn't know how he would react, if he would pretend nothing happened.

I pulled out my set of keys and unlocked the door. I stepped into the gallery and turned the lights on. I sat behind the desk and checked voicemails and e-mails while waiting for Jeremy to arrive. The busy work helped to relieve the nervousness and guilt I was feeling, but only marginally. A moment later I heard the door swoosh open.

"Rosalie, you're here already?" Jeremy asked from the entryway.

"Yeah, I figured I better get an early start and check some voicemails and e-mails since I didn't get the opportunity yesterday."

"Anything important come in?" he asked while taking his jacket off and placing it in the closet behind my desk.

"Nothing important," I responded handing him the paper with names and phone numbers. He glanced over it and tossed it on my desk.

"It can wait until later. Let's get started."

My hands shook nervously.

_I will not let anything happen._

I steadied my hands over the keyboard and finished replying to the e-mail.

_I will not sleep with Jeremy._

I waited until he started up the steps before I moved away from the desk. I didn't want him to see how I was falling apart. I didn't think I could do this. As much as I didn't want to cheat on Emmett, the desire to sleep with Jeremy again was overwhelming me. I hoped that he got whatever it was out of his system and wouldn't make the first move. If he stayed professional, I could as well.

_I will not let anything happen. I will not sleep with Jeremy._

I chanted this mantra all the way up the stairs. When I got to the studio door I pushed it open and hesitated in the doorway for a second. He was standing along the counter at the far end of the room. His back was to me and I could see all the muscles in his back underneath the thin cotton of his shirt. I shuddered silently and repeated my mantra one last time.

"Okay, Jeremy. I'm ready. Let's get started," I said while walking confidently to the bathroom to undress.

***

"I think it's time to stop for the day, Rose," Jeremy announced looking at his watch. "I want to answer my e-mails before I head home."

"Sure, no problem," I answered, stretching my arms above my head. I didn't realize how much energy it took to sit still for a modeling session. My whole body ached from sitting on the chaise for most of the day. "I'll be down in a few minutes to check voicemails and e-mails as well."

I waited until he left the room before I got up while wrapping the sheet around my body. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I was proud of myself for having the will power to not want him to make an advance today, for resisting the few comments he did make. I could tell he was trying to gauge my reaction and see if anything would happen.

When I got back downstairs, I could hear Jeremy talking on the phone in his office. I went to my desk and sorted through the new e-mails that came in. While I was checking voicemails, Jeremy walked out of his office and stood in front of my desk.

"Anything important?" he asked.

"Nope, the normal inquiries and a couple of people wanting to set up appointments for next week," I replied while jotting down a phone number and name.

"Well, you can head out if you want. I'm going to leave in a few minutes myself." He walked around the desk and opened the closet door. He pulled out his coat as well as mine. I stood up after I shut down the computer and turned to take my jacket from him.

"Thanks, Jer-" I said before being interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine. He pulled my body closer to his own and crushed me to him. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter.

My mind and my body were conflicted. I knew I should force him to stop but my body was betraying me. Instead of pushing him away or slapping him, I hitched my leg up around his hip. He placed his hand on my thigh and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his erection pushing against me. I moaned loudly and he took that as a sign to keep going. His fingers slid in between my legs and he slipped them into my panties.

I knew we were going past the point where I could rationally stop him but I didn't care. My mind faintly registered the soft tinkling of bells that should tell me someone was walking in the gallery. This was my chance to pull away from him before we were caught, but he wouldn't let me. I couldn't stop him.

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard a familiar voice break me from Jeremy's spell.

I turned around quickly and saw Emmett standing in front of the desk.

"What the fuck, Rose?" he questioned, hurt and anger showing in all the lines of his face.

"Emmett, I can explain," I responded, not really knowing how I could explain.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and listen to whatever lame excuses you come up with to defend this, I'd rather not waste my time." He stormed out of the gallery angrily, not giving me a chance to tell him I was sorry. Not that it would help.

I grabbed my coat and purse and ran out of the gallery. I saw Emmett turning the corner and ran after him. My heels were making it hard to keep up with his long strides but I turned the corner and saw him standing at the curb waiting to cross the street. I ran to him.

"Emmett, please. Let me explain," I pleaded with him; tears were streaming down my face. I knew I messed everything up, I knew he wouldn't care what I had to say even if he was going to let me explain.

"I'm listening. Not that anything you say will make a difference. I'm easy going but I will not let cheating slide."

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he was so forceful and I have no real excuse. I'm just sorry. I know what I was doing was wrong," I sobbed loudly.

"Just answer me one question," Emmett said, his face giving away no emotion.

"Anything."

"Did you sleep with him?"

I hesitated for two seconds before I started to speak.

"Don't bother, your hesitation already answers my question," he said, the look of disgust and disappointment clear on his face. "Don't bother calling me to explain again," he said while walking away.

I stood on the corner and cried. I didn't care how I looked or that everyone was staring. The greatest thing to ever happen to me just walked away from me and I had no one to blame but myself.


End file.
